What You Missed
by ToSaveMySanity
Summary: Kakashi is on lock down in Konoha. Returning to the village after constant missions to see how much his students have grown up without him. Naruto's training a very unusual team and Sakura, she's changed the most. Although she welcomes him home, the new life she's started both confuses him and puts him at ease. KakaSaku NaruHina
1. Rain

First fanfic! W00t! I will try and update every week or so :3 I would really appriciate reviews and such to help me get better C: So... I'll skip to le details!

_**I do not own Naruto, nor the**_** characters**

Kakashi has been distracting himself with mission after mission, hardly ever being within the village for longer than a day or so. Now, with a strained sharingan destroying his body, he's on lock down in Konoha until they can figure out a way of healing him. Returning to the village seems almost unnatural to the man after so long. While he's been gone his students have been growing up without him. Naruto's training a very unusual group of genin and Sakura, she's changed the most. Although she welcomes him home, the new life she's started both confuses him and puts him at ease.

**Couples**: umm well that's to be decided still, but lets claim KakaSaku for now xD

* * *

Tsunade's eyes bore into Kakashi's as she tapped her fingers on the desk, "I don't care," she growled quietly visibly irritated, "Our medics cant keep healing your Sharingan until we know more about it. No more missions Kakashi." Tsunade's eyes, voice, and stature were firm – there was no getting out of this one.

Kakashi was silent, as much as he wanted to fight it, she was the Hokage. "What should I do?" There was no emotion in his voice his eyes falling from hers, focusing on the dust on the floor.

With a heavy sigh, Tsunade's eyes softened. Pursing her lips she thought about her words carefully, "Enjoy civilian life for a while, maybe? Go back to teaching new genin?" her voice fell becoming slightly sad, "Naruto and Sakura both are here, maybe talk with them," With a nod Kakashi silently walked from the room. Tsunade's eyes focused on the door as a wave of sadness crept over her. Hatake Kakashi was one of her best ANBU and she had just condemned him to the village.

Rain pattered down from the sky, soaking the village to the bone. Not a single person was on the street, shops were closed, and the only thing that was left of the village was the bare bones of it. The sound of the rain almost washed away the sound of Kakashi's footsteps against the rock path. Shoving his hands into his pockets Kakashi walked silently down the sobering path to the KIA memorial. His eyes scanned the names etched into the stone. The rain froze his body, numbing him to the bone – the rain dulling his mind. "Go away, Iruka."

Kakashi's eyes stayed on the cobalt stone, never looking to the man behind him. Iruka's eyes softened, "I'm here to help Kakashi, why won't you let me?" he whimpered out quietly as he stepped forward, reaching for the man's shoulder to comfort him.

Kakashi's voice darkened, stopping Iruka in his tracks, "Making me stay home from missions isn't helping anyone," he snapped darkly. "Leave me alone here." Clenching his fists in his pockets, Kakashi shut his eyes tightly, controlling his flaring temper. Iruka turned around, meeting the glowing blue eyes of the Copy Ninja's student. Shaking his head, Iruka silently explained that Kakashi wasn't ready to be around anyone.

The rain continued for hours, but Kakashi never left the stone tablet. His silver hair hung in his face as his soaking clothing hung heavily on his lean frame. Even as the sky darkened further, Kakashi didn't move a muscle. Closing his eyes, Kakashi bathed in the darkness, the cold echoing through his body. The sound of footsteps didn't alarm him, only believing it was Iruka once again. A sudden warmth burned Kakashi's skin. Opening his eye, his surprise peaked. A young pink haired woman stood beside him. Her glistening emerald eyes were focused on the memorial in front of them. As his eyes wondered over her, seeing her hand had crept into his pocket only to pull his out into the open; intertwining her pinky with his. "I don't want to talk Sakura," he growled quietly beginning to pull away from her.

Her pinky tightened around his, her eyes never leaving the glimmering stone, "I know," she whispered quietly, her voice faint under the cover of the rain. She had no umbrella, no thick jacket like he wore; but she stayed. Lengthy pink hair clung to her as the rain dripped over her porcelain skin. A thick strapped tank red tank top now dark maroon as it clung to her body weighed down by the water trapped inside it. They stood there, in pure silence, holding each other's pinkies in front of the memorial. Kakashi's perception of Sakura was spinning. The woman beside him never liked silence, yet here she sat, with no words not even asking him a simple question like she normally would. No words were exchanged after that. Another hour passed as the rain numbed them both, yet Kakashi continued to feel the warmth that she held; never letting go of her pinky.

His eyes wondered from the stone, looking at his grown student in a new light. With eyes focused on the stone, reading every name, he could feel her pain; the pain of losing a comrade. She stood here, unmoving and silent, just to let him know that she was there. "Are you going to leave?" he asked quickly, as if warding her off from staying any longer.

"No," her eyes turned to him, a smile curving up her plump, slightly purple lips, "Not without you, Kakashi-senpai," her pinky tightened around his once again, "You're not alone anymore."

The way she had said those words made Kakashi stiffen: her soft voice finding a way to be firm, the rain pattering around them suddenly quieting for her to say those words, her clothes heavy with rain water, emerald eyes glistening with emotions that proved every word. His cobalt eyes widened as he looked into the pools of emerald: admiration, pride, concern, devotion, and most of all understanding. Kakashi's lips tugged up into a smile under his mask, his eyes curving up in response, "Let's go home then," he muttered as if it was a totally different person saying things against his will. She gave a soft nod knowing his grin was fake and began pulling on his hand, making him walk at her side as if letting go meant he'd slip back into the darkness. It only took minutes to reach Kakashi's apartment, "how did you know where I live?" he questioned in confusion.

Kakashi lived in a part of town where most of the batchlor ANBU lived: low rent, easy upkeep, far enough away from town for solitude yet and close to the Hokage tower and memorial. Sakura, a few steps ahead of him, felt her body stiffen in embarrassment. Turning back to look at him she gave a nervous smile, "Countless years of trying to see under your mask," she muttered quietly as she walked towards the steps to his apartment. Kakashi could only roll his eye until she pulled out a key to open the door, suspicion peeking even more, "Tsunade-sama gave me a key," she could only chuckle nervousely as she felt his eyes on her.

Kakashi was surprised when he walked into the apartment. Though he hadn't been home in a few months, the place was spotless. Stumbling into his home Kakashi felt out of place. Sakura floated past him to the kitchen without a word. Kakashi stood there silently as he watched her; she seemed to know the house better than he did. "Go change out of your wet clothes," her voice was quiet as she sensed his discomfort at being in his own house.

Giving a silent nod Kakashi walked upstairs to his room, walking through the doorframe as if he was walking into a foreign land. A set of clothing was set out on his bed, waiting for him, "she knew," he whispered quietly as he looked back at the door. With a smile tugging on his lips he could only shake his head slightly, "always prepared."

Sakura put a tea pot and a cup of tea on a tray, walking up to Kakashi's room. "Kakashi-senpai! I brought tea," she called as she walked through the door frame. Emerald eyes widened as her body froze. Hatake Kakashi stood shirtless in front of her. As the dray dropped from her hands, crashing to the floor, Sakura's eyes continued to wander his body: chiseled abs, a built chest, sculpted muscular arms that would make any man jealous and any woman swoon, and scars covering most of his skin. Sakura was was shocked out of her trance by the sound of glass breaking at her feet, "shit!"

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the woman, blush now painting her cheeks, "So much for the tea," he teased as he pulled the new shirt over his head. Charcoal eyes scanned Sakura as she picked up the pieces of glass. Her clothes still soaking wet, "You didn't change," he pointed out.

Her hand froze as she reached for a piece of porcelain, her voice quiet, "I didn't bring extra clothes. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe." she whispered as she turned and looked at him with a questioning look, "You still wear a mask when you change?" she questioned teasingly.

His eyes softened as he grabbed one of his bigger shirts from the closet and handed it to her. Sakura's small frame could use the shirt as a dress, and it would be much more comfortable than the clingy wet clothes she was in. "Change before you get sick, I'll take care of all this."

She looked up at him and shook her head hesitantly, "I have to go soon… I'll be fine."

Sitting on his bed Kakashi looked at his student, "When was the last time I saw you?" he asked quietly as his eyes scanned her. Pastel hair was longer that he remembered, past her shoulders to the middle of her back. Emerald green eyes, once swirling with emotions, now only showed the ones she wished to show; a ninja's skill. Without letting his eyes drop too far, he noticed the way her body had changed. Wet clothes clung tight to her curves, almost enhancing them, it was almost impossible to say she wasn't a woman.

Sakura seemed to freeze, from his words or from his wandering eyes, "A year, two months, and four days." Kakashi's eyes widened as Sakura put on a falwelss smile, "We've all been busy," she justified quietly as she took the tea back down to the kitchen.

Kakashi felt a weight in his chest as he followed after her, leaning against the wall of the staircase watching her in the kitchen, "Where have your missions taken you?" Inwardly groaning, Kakashi felt like a boring old man. He had never been good at small talk; it always ended up with business.

She chuckled washing her hands in the sink, "It really has been a long time since we talked," she whispered bitterly as he eyes became distant. Raising a brow Kakashi waited for her to continue, "I stopped going on missions a few years ago." She turned to him, watching his brow frown in disbelief. One of his students refusing to go on missions, it just didn't seem possible to him. "I'm the lead medic at the hospital though. Ive healed you and Naruto a few times after missions."

Kakashi was quiet; he didn't know how to respond to her calm demeanor about not having communication with someone who she had spent most of her childhood with. Had she healed him? His mind couldn't recall the medics he had heal him, he always left as soon as he was able to walk. "I didn't know," it was the only thing he could say.

Sakura looked at his confusion and smiled back for reassurance, "No one did, that's the point of us medics, we're supposed to act invisible to active duty shinobi," she said robotically. Running her fingers through partially dried hair her eyes bore into his, "I should still make tea so you don't get sick," she giggled to herself as she looked back at the broken cup.

Kakashi forced a smile, viable through his mask, "Stay for a little longer, lets catch up a bit." Sakura stared at him in confusion, confused on why he wanted to spend time with her so suddenly. "Just an hour, you spent longer in the rain with me."

She chuckled and smiled abck at him, "One condition," Kakashi rose a brow, confused by the young medic calling the shots, "I'll take that shirt now…" she whispered as a light blush painted her cheeks. Kakashi could only laugh and nod, taking control of the tea making, leaving her to change.

Moments later, Sakura quietly walked down the stairs. Kakashi's large shirt draping over her feminine form, a low collar showing off her neck and a bit of her cleavage while the hem stopped a few inches above the middle of her thighs.. A blush painted across her cheeks and Kakashi tore his gaze, trying to make her comfortable. Motioning to the couch, Sakura quickly curled up with a blanket. Her eyes wondered the room; very simple, no pictures, hardly any furniture. The apartment only included what was necessary. "It's a beautiful place," Sakura said with a smile, trying to be polite.

Kakashi became quiet, "I'm hardly here anymore, and normally Iruka keeps it maintained." Sakura's eyes focused on hi as he continued, "It's not really a home," he muttered bitterly.

Sakura smiled, "It will be soon," she assured him as she watched him shift uncomfortably, "I'll have a cure for your condition in a few months, by then you'll feel at home in Konoha again," his eyes rose to meet her sincere emerald globes. "So, tell me about your missions."

Kakashi smiled at her and began to explain his latest mission. Sakura smiled inwardly, _He sensors it enough so I'm not offended or disgusted but still tells enough to make it interesting_. She nodded and laughed listening to his story about Gai picking a fight in the middle of the forest during a stake out.

Time passed quickly as Kakashi told the story, almost continuing to another before he remembered she had to leave. "What did you have to go and do anyway?" Kakashi asked quietly looking down at the now cool tea. With his mask covering his face, he was unable to drink it, and he had no intention on becoming that venerable in front of Sakura just yet.

Sakura scratched her head nervously, "Honestly, I was supposed to help Tsunade-sama with her paperwork, she wanted to go drinking." Kakashi almost fell out of his seat at her response, "But, that's okay, she knows I'm with you Kakashi-senpai,"

Kakashi's brows frowned together, "You can just call me Kakashi," he stated with an apologietic smile for interjecting, "You're a jounin now, under Tsunade's tutelage, you're not my student anymore." He said proudly.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up hearing such words from his mouth as she continued with what she was saying, knowing his curiosity. "Iruka told her you were angry, and she asked me to watch over you until you got home."

Kakashi gave a sincere smile now knowing that the woman had taken the extra step to stand beside him for the few hours in the rain. Relaxing in his chair Kakashi muttered, "You should go, before Tsunade gets angry," Sakura smiled nervously at the thought of an angry blonde breaking everything within her reach. With a silent nod she got up and reached for her shoes, "Your clothes?" Kakashi questioned as his brow rose.

Sakura smiled, "Gives us a reason to talk again before next year," she joked and winked playfully as she ran out into the rain in only his shirt. With Sakura gone, the house felt cold and lonesome even through her warmth still lingered. Taking his cup to the kitchen Kakashi felt his good mood slowly fall away until he found himself staring at the broken glass that Sakura had left in the sink.

A small smile tugged at his lips as his eyes focused on the sharp edges. His student had grown up so much while he was gone. A unsurpassable strength hid behind her gentle smile. Tearing his eyes from the shattered cup Kakashi began wandering around the apartment, slowly recognizing the place he had spent his free time. Walking up to his bedroom Kakashi's eyes focused on the clothes that were piled in the corner. The white circle standing out against the maroon fabric, '_What else have I missed?'_ The thought of his students lingered in his mind. '_If I can find sleep, tomorrow will be easier_.' Falling into his bed Kakashi let sleep take over.


	2. A New Team

Okay, so I got wayyy too excited about writing and wrote a lot more tonight than i thought i was going to . soo who wants another chapter? XD this chapter just kinda explains the other part of the plot (the Naruto part) Reviews would be lovely guys, just so i know how i'm doing? Q~Q please? XD

* * *

**Recap**:

A small smile tugged at his lips as his eyes focused on the sharp edges. His student had grown up so much while he was gone. A unsurpassable strength hid behind her gentle smile. Tearing his eyes from the shattered cup Kakashi began wandering around the apartment, slowly recognizing the place he had spent his free time. Walking up to his bedroom Kakashi's eyes focused on the clothes that were piled in the corner. The white circle standing out against the maroon fabric, '_What else have I missed?'_ The thought of his students lingered in his mind. '_If I can find sleep, tomorrow will be easier_.' Falling into his bed Kakashi let sleep take over.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sun spilled into the room, quickly pulling Kakashi out of his sleep, "Good morning, Kakashi," Iruka called cheerfully as he continued to open the curtains. "The rain finally stopped, now to enjoy the sun!" he called happily.

Staring at the ceiling, Kakashi adjusted his headband sitting up in his bed. "What do you have planned," Kakashi growled loudly, making sure his disgust was known to the dark haired man.

Iruka smiled, ignoring the man's protest, "Naruto wanted you to come meet his students, as a special guest." Iruka gave a proud smile as Kakashi groaned. As Iruka's face became serious, he whispered, "It's something to do Kakashi," and with that Kakashi could only nod in agreement. Grinning to himself, Iruka walked out of the room, giving Kakashi time to get ready. A grey eye scanned the room, the window catching his intrest. Getting out of bed,Kakashi crawled out the window in his regular ninja like fashion. Reaching for the balcony Kakashi finally noticed Iruka's chalkra waiting, "Tsk tsk. Now you _have_ to go."

"damn it."

Walking up to the academy gave Kakashi a bittersweet nostalgic feeling. Have I been gone that long? The young genin seemed so small in comparison to himself. "Iruka? Why am I really here?" Kakashi asked as his eyes scanned over the Academy students playing.

Iruka laughed nervously, "I was actually paid, by Hokage-sama, to bring you here…" Kakashi's eyes sharpened by the comment turning to glare darkly at the man, "No, no, no! Not like that Kakashi!" he said putting his hands up in defense.

"Sensei!" Kakashi's eyes were torn from the nervous shinobi only to see a blonde haired blue eyed goof ball. "I'm so glad to see you!" Naruto called happily, "I hope youre ready for some ramen!"

Kakashi couldn't help but agree to the man, seeing a change in Naruto that he had also missed. Naruto wore a green flank jacket, as did all the teachers. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Kakashi followed only a step behind Naruto as they walked into Ichiracku. He was taller, more defined than he was years ago, looking more like his father every day.

Sitting side by side in the empty ramen stand, "Miso, please," Kakashi asked kindly before Naruto got to order. It's still surprising how much he can eat, Kakashi thought wide eyed as Naruto finished his order of 7 bowls of ramen. "So you have students now?" Kakashi asked curiously, attempting better small talk than he had with Sakura

Naruto smiled, "You'd like them." He whispered quietly, "Theyre not from this village though," Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched his head. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly in confusion, ninja training with others from a different village was unheard of. Naruto gave a forlorn smile as he looked at the table, "Baa-chan made a deal with the villages. They're the last of hteir clans; rare bloodlines that could help our village in so many ways."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "You asked her to spare them."

Naruto gave a soft nod, "I couldn't watch the last of their clans just… die." His face filled with confusion and confliction, "I conviced baa-chan, saying I'd train them." Running his fingers through his hair, he gave a frustrated sigh, "They're strong for genin, she's worried that they'll grow out of control. Or worse, turn on the village like Sasuke-teme did…"

Calculating eyes looked over Naruto, trying to find a way to help his student. "What are they like?" he asked quietly, "personality wise."

Naruto looked up and couldn't help but smile, "Kamiko," Naruto started, "She's brilliant, there's honestly nothing she doesn't know. Calculating, very sure of herself but stubborn, always reliable in any situation. Then there's Takemaru," Naruto started, "He's great with his chain scythe. He's the leader of the group. Compassionate, optimistic, cooperative, everything a leader really needs." Naruto became quiet as he thought of his team.

Kakashi felt his hesitation, "And your last student?"

Naruto gave a goofy grin, "Tamori, she really shouldn't even be a ninja," he joked as he scratched his head, "She's beyond kind to everyone she meets, smart, shy, so strong, fearless when others are in danger."

Kakashi watched as Naruto's eyes gleamed with admiration for his students, "So why are you worried?" A bowl of ramen was placed in front of them, Naruto only staring into it as if it would give him the answers he needed, "Their blood lines? How powerful are they?" He asked as his brows frowned together.

"Kamiko, can control the chalkra of others. Takemaru, he can move at the speed of light, and Tamori… Well, at first I thought it was just her medical ninjutsu but later I found out that Tamori can take other bloodlines." Kakashi's eyes widened hearing the skills the children processed, "Kamiko's the youngest at 14 so, they're almost adults but baa-chan isn't certain if they're safe to be here."

Kakashi rubbed his temples, "From the sounds of it, they're a good team. Tamori is the only one who could pose a problem, such a strong bloodline…"

Naruto chuckled, "I'm more worried about Kamiko, she's still young and impressionable. You never know what she could turn out to be." He laughed as he findally picked up his chopsticks to begin eating. "Tamori's a good kid, I'm not too worried about her. Eh, baa-chan will see their skill soon enough!" he called out happily as he began slurping his noodles. "What have you been up to?" He muttered as he swallowed his noodles.

"Missions mostly," Kakashi chuckled as he put his chopsticks down. He always ordered, but never ate; he couldn't take his mask down. Naruto seemed happy with his answer, nodding as he finished another bowl. "Are you still doing missions, even with your team?"

Naruto nodded and laughed quietly, "We're allowed on B ranked missions, as a genin team! Can you believe that?" He grinned proudly, "But before that I went on ANBU missions a lot. This is the first time I've been home for longer than a month at a time."

They sat quietly as Naruto impatiently waited for his 7th, and final, bowl of ramen. "Iruka-sensei says it's your first time home for more than 3 days," Naruto states as his eye fell to his hands, "Baa-chan thinks you're uncomfortable," he watched Kakashi stiffen, "You don't like being here, do you?" he asked quietly.

The question caught Kakashi off guard, "It's not that I don't like it," Kakashi started, pausing to choose his words carefully.

Naruto smiled back at his sensei, "I think we all get like that after so many missions… Sakura-chan used to be like that too," sighing he stirred his ramen, "You prefer to be busy, distracted," Kakashi stayed silent even though he agreed completely, "Baa-chan says you just need time to adjust, but I'm here to help if you need me!" Naruto chimed happily. Chuckling, more to himself than anyone else, he mentioned, "Just get to know everyone again, by the time you do that you'll be free to go on missions."

Kakashi's brow rose in confusion, "What did Hokage-sama tell you?" he questioned quietly.

Drool dripped from Naruto's lips as his ramen arrived, "Nothing much, just that you cant go on missions, and that Sakura-chan's supposed to be training with you to help sharingan to work the _right_ way again, and create some kind of cure for it." Kakashi's eyes widened he heard exactly what Tsunade had planned. Point his chopsticks at the older man Naruto gave a confused look, "You didn't know you could train did you?" Naruto only grinned as his sensei shook his head, "Oh, well, you might want to talk to Sakura-chan about that, she's the one in charge of your healing process."

Kakashi rose a brow in confusion, "Did Tsunade assign that?" He asked quietly as he remembered the night before.

Naruto shook his head, "Baa-chan wanted you off missions all together, but Sakura-chan pleaded and said that it would be better for you to have a type of physical therapy would be more appropriate." Naruto put air quotes on the word appropriate.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, "What else does she have up her sleeve?" he chuckled as he pulled out his book.

Naruto scratched his cheek nervously and asked, "I don't know, honestly." He muttered uncertainly, "She became the lead medic and I haven't heard much from her since."

Kakashi became quiet as he looked down at the counter, "She's been alone while we've been gone," Kakashi pointed out quietly as his eyes shifted to the bowl of broth.

Naruto's smile fell, "That's another reason I came back, baa-chan said Sakura has been alone all this time. I couldn't stand to let that happen any longer…" he trailed off as sadness filled his eyes. Realization hit him quickly as he questioned, "How'd you know that?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "She stayed at the memorial with me," Silence fell over them both as Kakashi's lips tugged into a halfhearted smile, "Even when I pushed her away, she stayed."

A bitter chuckle left Naruto's lips, "She has a way of doing that, even Kurama likes her," Knowing that the Kyuubi liked the medic was a comforting fact to Naruto. "she's a comfort to everyone, that's why she's one of the lead medics, she puts everyone at ease."

Kakashi nodded fully understanding what Naruto was talking about. His fingers curled on reflex remembering the warmth of the woman during the rain. Kakashi's mind began wondering, to he white circle on her shirt, then to her porcelain legs as she wore his shirt. Mentally shaking the thought from his head Kakashi decided to change the subject, "So, training with Sakura, do you know when that's supposed to start?"

Naruto finished slurping the rest of his ramen and tried his best to remember, "A few days maybe? You can ask her tomorrow, she works at the hospital during the day." Naruto beamed happily, "And after, you can come visit me and my team!"

Kakashi nodded, not only did he need to speak with Sakura but the idea of seeing Naruto's team had peeked his curiosity. "I want to see them spar, if that's okay," Kakashi said in a curious tone.

Naruto grinned, "I'll make sure they're ready. Bloodlines and all!"

* * *

Alright guys! THat would be chapter two! I know the chapters are short but that just means I can get them out faster, yaknow? :3 I have ever intention of keeping it a Kakashi x Sakura fic so just kinda bare with me x.x but yeah :D please let me know what you guys are thinking?

**Preview**!

Kakashi walked over to the doorframe, watching the people inside. The second the gurney stopped in the room, Sakura sat up straight, ripping off her white coat and throwing it to the floor. With a black tank top and pair of black spandex shorts, Kakashi's eyes widened seeing the full woman that she was, but it wasn't her full breasts or her toned thighs or the suggestive position she was in. No, those weren't the things that caught his attention; it was the determination in her sea-foam eyes and the unrelenting willpower her chalkra held.

"Sai, don't you dare die on me," she growled darkly as she slammed her palms down against his chest, chalkra flooding through his heart. Pointing and yelling at all the nurses, Sakura kept a constant hand on Sai's chest, healing the wounds as blood spattered all over her hands.

Kakashi watched, wide eyed at the woman in front of him. Her tone had changed from the night before; firm and demanding. A proud grin slowly crept over his face as he watched her continue to heal the man. "it's not working Haruno-sama! His vitals are dropping!"


	3. Blood and Water

Kakahshi woke up to the sun piercing through his curtains. Growling quietly he begrudgingly rolled over in his bed, almost begging for sleep to return. The warmth radiated through is body, quickly becoming unbearable with the blanket on top of him.

Heaving himself out from his bed, Kakashi quickly remembered why he had woken up so early; besides for the sun. He was supposed to make a surprise visit to the hospital to visit Sakura. It was odd enough that Hatake Kakashi was going to see a friend, but even odder still that it was to a hospital. Walking into the lobby willingly was the hardest thing he'd done in his life.

The woman behind the desk looked up from her paperwork and greeted him with a smile, only to do a double-take seeing who it really was. "Yo," he called as he rose a hand acknowledging her.

Her eyes widened, "Kakashi-san, you don't have any kind of appointment or anything today," she said more to convince herself than anything else, "Why are you here?" she asked in pure confusion as she rummaged through her paperwork; hoping to find something she missed.

Kakashi leaned against the desk and smiled beneath his mask, "I was wondering if you could tell me where Haruno Sakura is right now?" he asked cheerfully.

The woman's brow frowned in confusion, "Haruno-sama?" Kakashi nodded, "um, well, she's normally on the 17th floor, that's her wing. She might be busy though…"

The woman was clearly flustered with the fact that Kakashi had even come to the hospital, let alone asking for one of the lead medics. Kakashi bowed his head and walked towards the elevator, poking his head back out only to say, "Don't tell her I'm here. I want her to be as surprised as you are," he teased joyfully and with that, the woman's face became greatly flushed. Woman can be so predictable, he thought to himself as he shook his head.

Arriving on the 17th floor, Kakashi couldn't help but hold his breath. The whole floor reeked of blood and death. Men and woman scurried around like mice, in and out of each room; going in with white coats only to come out covered in blood. Kakashi remembered this floor as if it were from a faint nightmare; the trauma floor. The trauma floor was meant for shinobi who were coming back from missions and were severely injured. This was the floor where he had come so many times, where Naruto and Sasuke had been sent, where so many of his comrades had been sent.

Hairs rose on the back of Kakashi's neck as he watched a man being rushed through the hallways on a bed, "Hurry!" a nurse screamed, "Haruno-sama can only heal one at a time! Only one left!"

Hearing her name, Kakashi's eyes scanned the area keeping his back against the wall so that he wouldn't be in the way. A flash of pink caught his eye, and once he saw her his mind went completely blank. Nurses ran a gurney down the hall, a man in black broken and bloody lying on the bed while Sakura straddled his hips, her palms glowing green with chalkra. Kakashi's eyes suddenly widened, realizing who the man was; team 7's replacement Sai.

Sakura raised a hand to rid the sweat off her forehead, blood replacing sweat, "I want 2 nurses in here, only two, got it?" She snapped as they were rushed into a room. Kakashi was alerted by the small number of nurses for such a wounded man.

Kakashi walked over to the doorframe, watching the people inside with careful eyes. The second the gurney stopped in the room; Sakura sat up straight, ripping off her white coat and throwing it to the floor. With a tight black tank top and pair of black spandex shorts, Kakashi's eyes widened seeing the full woman that she was, but it wasn't her full breasts or her toned thighs or the suggestive position she was in. No, those weren't the things that caught his attention; it was the determination in her sea-foam eyes and the unrelenting willpower her chalkra held.

"Sai, don't you dare die on me," she growled darkly as she slammed her palms down against his chest, chalkra flooding through his heart. Pointing and yelling at all the nurses, Sakura kept a constant hand on Sai's chest, healing the wounds as blood spattered all over her hands.

Kakashi watched, wide eyed at the woman in front of him. Her tone had changed from the night before; firm and demanding. A proud grin slowly crept over his face as he watched her continue to heal the man. "it's not working Haruno-sama! His vitals are dropping!"

Sakura's eyes began to water, "Not yet, Sai! You don't get to die on me," she whimpered as she leaned back, her bloody hands moving quickly as she did multiple hand signs. "Step back," she called to the nurses as her chalkra exploded within her, spilling out from every pore of her skin.

As she straddled Sai, her knees at his hips and her legs resting against his thighs, she began to heal him with the bare skin that touched him. Her palms, once glowing green were glowing with a silver chalkra. With a deep breath she pushed her palms through Sai's chest, her hands fixing his internal wounds from the inside while the rest of her body healed the external wounds.

Sai's chest jolted from the bed, Sakura jolting with him. A scream of pain echoed through the room as Sai came closer and closer to consciousness. He collapsed once again only breathing harder, his hands clenching to the white fabric of the bed. "Two minutes and counting," the nurse warned as her eyes looked up at Sakura with concern.

"I can do it," Sakura grunted out as her body began to burn from the chalkra use throughout her whole body. Sai's wounds began to smoke as they healed themselves in front of the medics. The nurses quickly inserting IVs when his arms were fully healed.

Sakura's chalkra slowly dimmed, pulling her hands out Sai's chest panting heavily. Her breathing became haggard as the sliver dulled back to green, her arms and legs no longer holding her chalkra. Sai began to stir under the woman, his eyes slowly fluttering open. "Sakura…" he whispered quietly as he sat up, his body weak from the healing process.

Sakura didn't move from where she was sitting, only throwing her arms around his shoulders, "I'm so glad youre okay," she cried happily as she hugged him tight.

His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, "Only because of you," he responded. Pulling away from her momentarily, he tapped her nose playfully, "You have someone waiting for you." He whispered as his eyes slowly turned to meet Kakashi's, "And from the looks of it, he's been waiting a long time…"

Sai smiled at Kakashi's unbelieving expression as Sakura turned to view the man, a crimson blush quickly spreading across her cheeks as she realized the way she looked. She was in very little clothing, as well as straddling another man. "Kakashi," she called in disbelief as she slowly climbed off Sai, "Why are you at a hospital?" she asked in confusion.

"Your attendant asked me the same thing," Kakashi joked, trying to get the images of her healing out of his head. "Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" He asked as he averted his eyes from the pair.

Sai looked into the eyes of the woman on top of him, "Go, you need rest anyway," he urged her as he held her arm to support her. Blood was still covering most of her body.

Sakura gave a curt nod and walked out of the room, Kakashi following after her. "Anywhere specific we're going?" Kakashi asked after a moment of silence.

Sakura rose her brow as the man shifted uncomfortably behind her, "I need to shower, as long as youd ont look, we can talk there."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the statement, unable to say anything as she walked into the shower room, the door swinging shut behind her. He stopped, unable to move as he stared at the wooden door. Sakura popped her head out once again, "Come on, Kakashi," she growled quietly, "It's not like you ahvent been in a shower room with a woman before.

Sighing in disbelief Kakashi could only respond, "Not with a woman like you," under his breath as he entered the room. Scanning the small room, Kakashi was surprised to find only two shower stalls. For a hospital shower room it was very small. Sakura locked the door as she entered, turning on the shower so that the water could warm. "Are you going to undress in front of me?" Kakashi teased with a grin under his mask.

Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Still as perverted as ever!" she called trying to suppress the smile that was creeping onto her lips. "There's a chair over there," she pointed, his eyes following her finger, "Have a seat, we can still talk but you wont be able to see anything."

Giving a dramatic sigh Kakashi pouted, "But what if I wanted to," he was quietly cut off by sharp emerald green eyes glaring daggers at him. Holding his hands up in defense he muttered, "okay, okay," and went and sat on the chair.

Closing his eyes he listened very carefully to what she was doing: her clothes hit the ground, a quiet gasp as the water first touched her skin, the water and blood dripping off her down the drain, and the muttered moan of delight as she enjoyed her shower.

"What did you do earlier," he asked out of no where, unable to listen to the kunoichi any longer without having his thoughts wander. She made a noise asking him what he meant, "Earlier, with Sai, I've never seen such a jutsu."

Sakura was silent for a second, "I made it almost a year ago... someone was… dying," her voice caught as the emotion rushed through her once again, almost bringing her to tears. Biting her lips as water washed over her, Sakura gathered her courage, It helps with internal bleeding." She muttered quietly as she continued washing her body, "The chalkra in your hands becomes lighter and can go through the body. Reaching inside to heal the internal wounds without surgery while any other body contact heals with regular chalkra; it helps when we're short handed."

Kakashi became curious, "But you're the only one that can do it."

"For now," Sakura finished his sentence. She ran her hands through her hair, cleaning the dried blood from the ends, "Why did you come here?" Sakura asked quietly.

Kakashi felt the uncertainty in her voice, a smug grin tugging at the corner of his lips; she was uncomfortable around him. "Naruto said you're supposed to be training me, I wanted to start as soon as possible." Sakura lowered her head, letting the water cascade over her body as she bathed in the silence. Her chest rose and fell in the silence of the running water. "And I wanted to invite you to see his extra ordinary students." Kakashi quietly added feeling the tension in the room. As steam began to fill up the small room, he became uncomfortable with the silence. "My turn for a question: Are you and Sai a thing?" he asked with a chuckle.

Sakura gasped in shock at the sudden question, "What the hell, Kakashi?" she growled as she stuck her head out of the shower stall glaring at him; holding back the extreme urge to throw a bar of soap at his face. He put his hands up in defense, chuckling to himself seeing the blush across her cheeks. "Sai and I aren't a thing," she growled as she disappeared back into the stall, "he's just someone I really care about, just like you Kakashi, I just didnt want him to die."

Just to tease her, Kakashi threw in, "I don't see you straddling me like that."

The shower shut off quickly hearing the remark, "What did you say?" she growled quietly from inside the stall. Kakashi's eyes widened hearing the dark tone from the woman. "My turn to ask a question," Sakura snapped through gritted teeth, "Are you perverted with all your lady friends?"

Kakashi gave her a grin, "Only you," he teased as he held out a towel for her, looking away from the shower stall. Sakura rolled her eyes, taking the white cotton from his hands. As she walked out of the shower, Kakshi's eyes couldn't help but wander. There she was, right in front of him with only one piece of fabric, her body glistening from the water, "because you do things like this."

Sakura chuckled to herself, thinking the man was only teasing her, "Would you like me to take it off?" She winked teasing him back as she began undoing the towel.

His eyes couldn't leave her form. Tracing every inch of her form, even with the towel on. His hands quickly became shoved in his pocket, one pinching his thigh to keep his mentality clear, "I'd rather you start training me," he muttered with a grin, "So get dressed, Sakura."

Her brows frowned together in confusion as he turned his back and walked out of the room. It was unlike him to give in when someone was teasing him. She sighed and walked over to one of the lockers, grabbing a spare set of clothes.

Kakashi shut the door behind him, leaning his back against the door with a heavy sigh, What the hell just happened there, he questioned himself as he thought of the woman as she stepped out of the shower. Shaking his head he thought about past missions, the people within the hospital, anything besides _her_.

Sakura stepped out of the shower room in green flank jacket, unzipped so you could see a black tanktop under, and a pair of mid thigh length spandex shorts; perfect for training. Pulling her wet hair up into a messy bun, Sakura only smiled, "Lets go see Naruto's team, shall we?" her brilliant smile was enough to put Kakashi on guard again, his mind wondering what she'd look like naked.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

"She's the smartest Kunoichi around!" He beamed happily.

Sakura's lips curved up with a competitive grin, "I used to hold that title."

Kakashi's eyes turned to the last of the genin, only to be surprised. _Naruto said that she could take bloodlines, yet… this woman doesn't seem physically possible of it_…

Takemaru's eyes darkened as he stepped in front of the woman, his hand stretching out to protect her, "Sensei," he called out, addressing Kakashi, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at her like that."

Sakura's eyes widened seeing the happy boy become so defensive suddenly, Kakashi's eyes narrowing at the sudden action, "Like what?" he asked teasingly.

His head fell, eyes on the ground, "You know what she's capable of, don't you?" He whimpered softly.


	4. Meeting the Team

_**Recap**_:

Kakashi shut the door behind him, leaning his back against the door with a heavy sigh, What the hell just happened there, he questioned himself as he thought of the woman as she stepped out of the shower. Shaking his head he thought about past missions, the people within the hospital, anything besides _her_.

Sakura stepped out of the shower room in green flank jacket, unzipped so you could see a black tanktop under, and a pair of mid thigh length spandex shorts; perfect for training. Pulling her wet hair up into a messy bun, Sakura only smiled, "Lets go see Naruto's team, shall we?" her brilliant smile was enough to put Kakashi on guard again, his mind wondering what she'd look like naked.

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

Kakashi followed behind Sakura as they walked through the village, "Do you even know where you're going?" he asked as he looked up from his book. She looked over her shoulder, glaring daggers at the man once again, "Oh, of course you do." He said nervously as he gave the woman more space.

Her pace slowed so that she was beside him, "They train on the same training ground that we used to," she muttered happily, "They meet on the bridge, and every once and a while Naruto likes to give a lame excuse for being late," Her smile brightened, "I have no idea where he got that from," she laughed sarcastically.

Kakashi couldn't help but grin at the thought of his student acting as he once did, "Are we going to watch or interrupt?" he asked peeking over the pages of his book.

Sakura smiled, "Interrupt, don't you think?"

Kakashi smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way," he muttered as he put his book away, the gleam in her eyes saying what he didn't. The second that his pack snapped shut, his book safely inside, they began to run towards the bridge where the students met.

A heavy sigh escaped a red haired boy's lips. He looked up to the sky with glowing gold eyes as he adjusted his headband over his spikey hair. "Where is he?" the boy groaned as he looked over at his teammates.

Short black hair swayed in the faint breeze as she too sighed, "Naruto-sensei, just really gets a kick out of making us wait." Her dark purple eyes scanned over her teammates, "Tamori, where do you think he is?"

Hearing her name, the girl's head shot up as she sat on the railing of the bridge, "I-I don't know," she stuttered as a blush crept over her face. Adjusting her glasses Tamori gave a soft smile, "He always shows up though!" she called happily. Turning to Takemaru and Kamiko her eyes became soft, "You guys seem really excited to train today."

Takemaru's lips curved up into a smirk, "Naruto-sensei said that he had something special planned for us today."

Kamiko, shuffled on her feet, "someone's coming," she whispered as she became defensive. Takemaru's eyes sharpened as he watched the figured arrive on the horizon, "That's not Naruto-sensei," Kamiko growled.

Tamori slide off the railing and got into a defensive stance. Takemaru stepped in front of her, holding out his hand, "Not yet, stay behind me. We don't know who they are yet." Kamiko's eyes widened in shock, "You heard me, wait until they show signs of hostility," he snapped. She gave a subtle nod and fell back as well.

Takemaru's eyes focused on the people, "Kamiko," he growled quietly. She grinned and nodded, raising her hands to eye level. With a deep breath, her dark purple eyes began turning silver from the iris out, her hands slowly lowering to her waist. Everyone felt the chalkra disappear from the people in front of them. "Keep each other safe, I'll be back in a second." Takemaru muttered as he suddenly disappeared.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he quickly turned around, a red haired boy now standing in front of him. "who are you?" the boy called as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sakura turned around as well, wide eyed at the boys speed. Her eyes widened even more when she realized she had no useable chalkra in her body, "What's going on, I don't have chalkra." She whispered in confusion.

The boy only smirked, quickly cluing Kakashi into what was going on, "You must be Naruto's students," he muttered as his eyes sharpened. A ninja from another village had been able to sneak up on him, that fact was damaging to his pride, let alone the fact that the boy was a genin.

The boy's eyes widened, "How do you know Naruto-senei?" he asked quietly.

Kakashi chuckled as he searched for the perfect answer, but Sakura beat him too it. Digging in her bag she pulled out a picture; team seven as genin. "We're his team," she called with a smile. "He asked us to come visit you today."

The boy quickly bowed, "I'm so sorry," he called apologetically as he straightened his posture, nervously scratching the back of his head, "We're sorry," he corrected, "We're still not used to the village allowing us to be here, to us any ninja is a threat to the new life we're building."

Sakura gave a nod, "Can you explain where our chalkra went?" She asked and the boy became more nervous, "Is one of your team mates controlling it?" Takemaru nodded softly, "Well, I'm a medic so I kind of need mine…"

"oh! Right!" Takemaru called as he quickly disappeared again. His speed brought him to his team quickly, "Kamiko, let them go, they're friends of Naruto-sensei's!" He called with a goofy grin.

Kamiko's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why would they be here?" she asked, apprehensive about the whole ordeal. "No ninja comes here, the leaf are scared of us."

Takemaru shrugged but focused his gold eyes on her purple ones, "Let them go," Kamiko's expression looked pained as she bit her lip reluctantly, "If anything happens, I'll protect you guys, I promise." He held out his pinky and Kamiko's doubt disappeared. Raising her hands she allowed the shinobi's chalkra to return; her eyes losing the silver tint.

Kakashi and Sakura were closer to the bridge now, their bodies on edge. "What else do you know about these kids?" Sakura whimpered quietly.

He was not visibly as defensive as she was, but his grey eye was calculating every situation that might arise. "One can control chalkra, one moves the speed of light, the other can take bloodlines," He heard Sakura gasp and stare at him wide eyed, "Naruto says that even though they're from another village, they're harmless."

"Sneaking up on us isn't very harmless…" Sakura mused to herself as her eyes focused on the kids in front of her. She swallowed her anxiety and placed a perfect fake smile across her lips as she began introducing herself, "I'm Haruno Sakura, it's nice to meet you," she called happily as she rose her hand to wave.

Kakashi's eyes scanned over the group, calculating and sizing them up. Kamiko, as Naruto told him, was the youngest. Her ebony hair was cut into a bob that was longer in the front, a bead on the left side. Sharp purple eyes widened hearing Sakura's name, "The lead medic of Konoha…" she gasped out quietly as she covered her mouth in shock. Only standing at 5'4" Kamiko wore a sky blue long sleeved kimono top, the sleeves passing her fingertips if her hands held at her side, and a pair of navy ninja shorts.

Sakura laughed, more to herself than anyone else, "How'd you know that?" she beamed, "Not many people know that unless they're in the hospital."

Takemaru gave a toothy grin, "Kamiko know's everything." He beamed. Kakashi's eyes shifted to the boy. Mahogany hair that spiked out from his headband reminded him almost of his own, only slightly shorter. Golden eyes reflected so many different emotions as he talked with the other women. A black high collared shirt over a long sleeved fishnet shirt and a pair of white pants, along with traditional ninja shoes; he looked pretty average for a ninja. "She's the smartest Kunoichi around!" He beamed happily.

Sakura's lips curved up with a competitive grin, "I used to hold that title."

Kakashi's eyes turned to the last of the genin, only to be surprised. _Naruto said that she could take bloodlines, yet… this woman doesn't seem physically possible of it_…

Takemaru's eyes darkened as he stepped in front of the woman, his hand stretching out to protect her, "Sensei," he called out, addressing Kakashi, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at her like that."

Sakura's eyes widened seeing the happy boy become so defensive suddenly, Kakashi's eyes narrowing at the sudden action, "Like what?" he asked teasingly.

His head fell, eyes on the ground, "You know what she's capable of, don't you?" He whimpered softly.

The girl behind him began shaking as her eyes darted up to meet Kakashi's grey eye; gasping quietly. Kakashi analyzed her quickly. Long chestnut hair cascading down her shoulders was pulled into a half pony tail, sweep bangs almost covering the glowing blue eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses, a thick lavender zip up sweatshirt with black fur around the hem hung over her tiny frame, black spandex shorts over knee length fish nets, and a pair of heels that made the girl who was barely 5 foot at least as tall as her female teammate.

"Tamori-chan doesn't mean any harm," Kamiko called as her eyes glistened with tears jumping to Takemaru's side; standing in front of Tamori. Tamori's eyes fell, her posture resembling that of the Hyuuga heiress. "Don't take her away, please! Naruto-senei's training her well!"

Sakura's lips frowned as she looked at the children, "How old are you guys?" she questioned quietly.

"I'm 14," Kamiko chimed in quickly, "Takemaru's 16, and Tamori-chan… she's 19." Kamiko's eyes became sharp, "Please, Tsunade-sama said we were okay to stay!"

"No one is going anywhere," Naruto's voice boomed out of no where. With a puff of smoke, the blonde man was standing between the group, "Tamori-chan is safe," he patted Takemaru's head and gave his signature grin, "Everyone is safe."

The tension in the air quickly subsided with Naruto aura of light, "Why are they here?" Kamiko asked quietly as they all leaned back against the bridge.

"To train, as sparring partners." Naruto grinned. Sakura opened her mouth to protest what he was saying, but the man only continued, "Two elite jounin against a group of genin. I think you guys could learn a lot from them." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

A quiet whimper came from the woman behind them, "Y-you want them to t-test our bloodlines." Tamori commented quietly as a blush spread across her cheeks. Naruto stepped forward and knelt before the girl taking her hand.

"Yes, Tamori-chan," he said with a reassuring and understanding smile, "Sakura-chan and Kakashi-senei… they're strong and they understand the power you have in here," his hand pressed against his chest. Tamori's crystal eyes were wide as she focused on her sensei's words, "they're the only ones I trust with you." Takemaru and Kamiko's eyes turned to Sakura and Kakashi as Naruto muttered his last words, "I trust them, I trust you."

Tamori's eyes glistened with tears, his last three words ringing in her ears, as she threw her arms around her sensei, hugging him tightly. Naruto could only smile. Sakura turned to Kakashi, grabbing his arm pulling him away from the scene for a moment, "What do you know about her bloodline?" Sakura asked quietly.

His eyes were on the young woman and his former student, "She can take bloodlines," Sakura's brows frowned together in confusion as she crossed her arms over her chest in concern, "She's terrified to use her own bloodline…"

The girl was shaking as she pulled away from Naruto, "I want to try," she cooed happily whipping the tears from her eyes with her palms. Hearing those words come from her mouth both Kamiko and Takemaru smiled brightly. "Let's train!" Tamori cheered as she took Naruto's hand pulling him to his feet.

Kakashi and Sakura stood side by side, proud grins across their face, "He's a good teacher," Kakashi muttered to the woman.

Moving her hands from her hips she gave his hip a light slap, "He learned from the best." She turned and smiled at him, a sincere and loving smile as she walked to her best friend's side. "So, how's this training going to go?" She asked happily looking at the genin in front of her.

Kamiko's eyes darted to Kakashi, "He cant use his Sharingan."

Sakura's eyes widened, a grin slowly tugging at her lips, "She really does know everything. Only a few people in the city were told that." Kamiko's grin widened.

Naruto smiled at his students, "Everything goes, guys," He beamed towards Takemaru, knowing he was the leader of the squad. "You guys go, while I talk with them. When I send a signal, you guys can start."

Takemaru gave a quick nod and smiled, "Full force, right?" He asked as his eyes looked over at Tamori, "Does that mean we can use weapons and stuff too?"

Naruto bit his lip and nodded hesitantly, "I want you guys to treat it as a real mission." Tamori nodded softly as she took off her glasses, putting them in her pocket. With a quick nod, all three genin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura looked at Naruto with pure concern in her eyes, "You didn't tell us we were sparing with them," concern laced in her voice, "This isn't a good idea Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan, please?" Naruto looked at her with glowing eyes, "They cant train with other teams because others don't consider them Leaf shinobi. They need this," he whimpered, quickly turning to KAkaashi, "Give them a chance, like you gave me a chance."

Kakashi felt a pang in his heart, _That's why he's doing this. He wants them to feel like they're part of this village_. Running his fingers through his hair, Kakashi gave a defeated sigh, "There's not much we can say against it, is there?" Naruto beamed at his words, Sakura rolling her eyes as her own smile formed. "What should we be cautious about?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned nervously, "Don't under estimate them. They're a great team." Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he lifted his headband, Sakura putting on a pair of gloves, "Kamiko can interfere with your chalkra only if she can see you. Takemaru's fast, but wont leave Tamori's side for too long, so wherever she is, he is."

Sakura knelt down to adjust her sandals, looking at Naruto in confusion as she noticed he hadn't mentioned Tamori, "And Tamori?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment. Grabbing Kakashi's shoulder he looked the man right in his eyes, "Dont underestimate her. She's almost as strong as Sakura, and very good with weapons. Fight her like you'd fight Sasuke-teme." Naruto's eyes were serious as he looked at the ground, "She wont take your sharingan, not while you're unable to use it. She think's its _rude_." He chuckled to himself.

Sakura adjusted her worn leather gloves and looked to the silver haired man beside her, "You ready for this, old man?" She teased as he gave his signature grin. Quickly pulling out a kunai, Sakura smiled softly, "I cant believe I'm fighting along side the great Copy Ninja Kakashi."

Chuckling softly Kakashi grinned, "Enough of your sarcasm. Let's see what you're made of, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sooo you guys got to meet the team! The next chapter is going to be full of fighting, with a nice touch of KakaSaku at the end so please just bare with me x.x I kinda need help though, guys =/ I need help with the story already. One of the students isnt what they seem, and I cant really decide which? Wanna help with your opinions maybe? Also, who would you rather be extremely venerable: Kakashi or Sakura? Also Please PLEASE **PLEASE **let me know how you're feeling about the story, or even what you'd like to happen? I feel so discouraged about writing if no one gives me feedback, even bad feedback is awesome T.T

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Sakura's eyes sharpened and became dark as she jumped up to his side, with a finger against his chest, "Listen here, Hatake," she growled as she stepped forward, making him step back; his back against the tree. The visible anger in her eyes was enough to frightened him, "Don't you dare act like I'm babysitting you," she growled darkly, "I'm here to help **you**, to be by your side while you get better!" she spat as she looked away, her eyes glistening with unshed emotions, "I don't want you to be doing this against your will… I want you to be happy, and I want to help you become happy."

"Sakura…" His eyes focused on hers, and suddenly the woman was venerable in front of him again; just like years ago. He smiled through his mask, resting his hand on her shoulder, "I don't know how I could ever thank you," he muttered softly. Her eyes jolted up to his, tears glistening at the brim of her eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened as the woman wrapped her arms around his torso, her forehead pressed against his jacket as her eyes focused on their feet.


	5. Warmth

Takemaru, Kamiko, and Tamori all hid beneath the brush. Looking over his team Takemaru asked, "So who's got a plan?" Both girls looked at him with wide eyes full of confusion and shock; it was unlike him not to have a plan. "I'm kidding guys, calm down," he laughed nervously. "Kamiko, tell me what you know about them?"

"Haruno Sakura," Kamiko started, "Age 20, skilled genjutsu and chakra user, lacking in ninjutsu, undisciplined in taijutsu even though she has Tsunade's strength. Normal weapons include kunai and hand to hand combat; on the rare occasion, chakra knives." Kamiko's brows frowned in confusion as she kept digging through her memories for things more useful, "Average speed, above average intelligence, below average hearing," Kamiko was shushed by Takemaru's nod; knowing he had little time to create a plan.

"And Kakashi-sensei?"

Kamiko sighed, "His sharingan is out of commission, so most of the things that make him _extremely_ formidable are locked within that eye… Very quick, his speed is almost as quick as yours Takemaru," her eyes closed, focusing on the information spinning in her hair, "Age 32, skilled genjutsu and ninjutsu user, will avoid taijutsu if possible, but is overall very well rounded. Above average intelligence and speed, very good sense of smell, and has a group of ninja dogs that he has the ability to summon."

Takemaru closed his eyes, rubbing them softly, "Tamori, can you take his sharingan?"

Tamori closed her eyes and shook her head, "I **won't** use a bloodline unless they can to, it's unfair." Her voice was firm as her crystal blue eyes bore into his golden ones.

A tired smile crossed his lips, "Of course, always polite about that stuff." He muttered softly as he adjusted the plan he had created in his mind. "Alright, I got it!" His smile was devious as he looked at Tamori, "I want you to fight Sakura, with your taijutsu against hers."

Tamori's eyes widened, "If you're sure…"

Takemaru grinned, "And this is how we're going to do it…"

Kakashi and Sakura jumped from branch to branch, "Don't use your sharingan, Kakashi," Sakura whimpered quietly as her eyes scanned over the man in front of her.

He stopped, standing on the edge of the branch and looked at her, "You don't need to baby me, Sakura," He looked away for a moment and muttered, "I have enough people doing that already."

Sakura's eyes sharpened and became dark as she jumped up to his side, with a finger against his chest, "Listen here, Hatake," she growled as she stepped forward, making him step back; his back against the tree. The visible anger in her eyes was enough to frightened him, "Don't you dare act like I'm babysitting you," she growled darkly, "I'm here to help you, to be by your side while you get better!" she spat as she looked away, her eyes glistening with unshed emotions, "I don't want you to be doing this against your will… I want you to be happy, and I want to help you become happy."

"Sakura…" His eyes focused on hers, and suddenly the woman was voneralbe in front of him again; just like years ago. He smiled through his mask, resting his hand on her shoulder, "I don't know how I could ever thank you," he muttered softly. Her eyes jolted up to his, tears glistening at the brim of her eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened as the woman wrapped her arms around his torso, her forehead pressed against his jacket as her eyes focused on their feet.

His body didn't know how to respond, but after a sigh he wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her close, "You need to stop doing things alone," she muttered softly as she stayed iin the embrace for a moment. Heat rushed through Kakashi; it was surprising how warm the woman was. Turning her back and letting go of the embrace Sakura jumped to another branch, "Lets get going," she smiled over her shoulder as she began running.

Golden eyes narrowed as he spoke into his headset, "Change of plans," he muttered quietly.

"What do you mean change of plans?" A feminine voice screamed into the headset.

Takemaru gave a low growl into the headset, letting the woman know he was serious. "Kamiko, you're with me, instead of Sakura I need you to target Kakashi." And within a second, he was gone.

Kakashi's eyes rose to the treetops, _I thought I heard something_… shaking his head he followed after the kunoichi, "They smell close," he muttered as he gained speed, running beside her. They both looked at each other, pulling out their own kunai; they jumped into the opening of the training grounds.

Eyes darted around, Kakashi catching a sight of Kamiko's kimono in the light, "that way," he muttered softly. Sakura darted towards the direction,_ Naruto told us not to underestimate them, what is she thinking just running in like that_? Kakashi questioned, quickly following after her. _These scents, they're all together,_ _what is going on_…

With the speed of both the shinobi, they caught up with the three genin, "Break!" Takemaru called as he suddenly disappeared, Kamiko and Tamori darting off in different directions. Sakura's eyes flew to Kamiko, whom was quickly making hand signs for a clone.

Sakura's eyes sharpened, "Follow Kamiko," She directed as she ran after Tamori, _So, they're splitting into pairs of two,_ her eyes refocused back on Tamori as they disappeared in the brush. Kakashi didn't even have a chance to respond before she had disappeared from sight.

_This doesn't feel right…_ Kakashi hated running into combat, he preferred a ninja to come to him or silently stalk from a distance; _anything_ but this.

Takemaru ran around the four of them, golden eyes watching every single movement, "Kamiko, he's on his way," A curt nod from the woman disappeared from the trees, "Tamori, keep her running."

Kamiko's voice rang out through the headset, "Takemaru, here's your chance."

Kakashi jumped from branch to branch, keeping close to the trunks of the trees in case of an attacker; his kunai clenched tightly in his hand. His ears perked at the faintest noise, his nose taking in the odor of the forest yet following the smell of lilacs; Kamiko. The smell of the forest suddenly changed, metal lingering in the air.

Landing on his heels, Kakashi kicked off the branch he had just landed on. Instead of moving forward he instead flew backward; avoiding the gold and black scythe that was now deep within the bark of the tree.

"Very quick," Kakashi's eyes followed the chain of the scythe, only to see the young genin, "Very very quick," Takemaru grinned as he spun around, pulling the scythe from where it had embedded itself, throwing its twin in Kakashi's direction. "Don't think you can get away with just speed," his cocky grin only widened, tugging on the chain. In the split moment that the handles returned to him, Takemaru was suddenly gone; his speed taking him far away.

Kamiko growled into the headset, "You can't keep checking on her! She'll be fine!" She snapped darkly, trying to keep her voice under control, "Stay focused, damn it."

Takemaru reluctantly turned back, running back to Kakashi. Golden eyes looked over the forest carefully, stopping momentarily to find the silver haired ninja. "Welcome back." Spinning around quickly, Takemaru threw his scythe at the man; as the metal cut through Kakashi's chest he could only erupt in a cloud of smoke.

_Damn it, clones_. Takemaru's eyes darted around, trying to find the real Kakashi, _Maybe Kamiko was right, I shouldn't have checked on Tamori… _regret weighed on him as he began to weave in and out of the trees, a flash of white hair the only thing he could go off of.

Tamori's breathe hitched as she continued to run. Sakura hadn't made any moves besides keeping on her tail. _She's actually pretty quick_, Tamori thought with a smile as she kept running from the pinkette, Without those glasses, I can see a lot better… I really hope this is what Takemaru-kun wants. Tamori ran through the clearing, stopping just short of the edge as Sakura entered, "Are you ready Haruno-chan?" She giggled as she gave a smile

Sakura's eyes narrowed, _I'm not sure how to feel with a girl like her smiling during training_, her body became on edge as she watched Tamori's arm pull back. _Oh, fuck_. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched Tamori's fist collide with the ground. The earth shook, quaking from the force of the woman's fist, as it began crumbling. Spikes of earth dislodged from their place, almost as if targeting her. With a deep breathe Sakura dodged every single judding pillar, almost as if dancing around them, _She is strong, and controlled, even her chakra is fully under her control_. With the landscape completely changed, Sakura could no longer see Tamori, _This will be interesting_…

Both Kakashi and Takemaru both stopped completely. Kakashi stabbed his kunai into the bark of the nearest tree, listening to the vibrations of the shock wave, Sakura?

Takemaru clicked his headset, "Kamiko?" His voice was laced with concern, "what's going on?"

A low growl came from the headset, "God damn it, Takemaru, you need to learn to trust her!" Another shock wave echoed through the earth, alarming him even more, "They're just punching the ground; both of them."

Kakashi's eyes widened hearing another quake, _Sakura please be careful_.

"You seem a bit worried," Takemaru mused as he looked at the silver haired jounin, his mahogany brows rising slightly as Kakashi's reaction became strained, "She seems very close to you."

Kakashi's composure was stoic, staring at the boy, "As does Tamori to you," he muttered back, "I wonder who's winning that fight," Kakashi smirked under his mask as he challenged the boy to disappear to check on his comrade.

"Takemaru, don't do it," Kamiko warned through the headset sensing her teammate's distress. Takemaru's brows frowned in concern as his eyes darted in the direction that the quakes had originated, "Shit," Kamiko groaned as she watched Kakashi disappear, Takemaru soon following after.

Hitting her palm against her forehead, Kamiko groaned quietly, "He cant stay focused at all when it comes to her!" Purple eyes sharpened as she dashed after Kakashi, _To make this genjutsu work, I need to catch him off guard_. With a quiet whimper her turned her headset on, "Takemaru you need to come back, just to get his attention."

"I'm so sorry," Takemaru whimpered as he quickly, darting back to Kakashi.

_He keeps disappearing so that he can be with her. Naruto was right, he is always very close to her. But I don't know if Sakura can handle both of them_ – The sound of a moving chain quickly shot Kakashi out of his thoughts. His grey eyes darted towards the direction of the sound, only to widen in confusion. Instead of gold eyes, he met dark purple; Kamiko. A pulse of chakra ran through Kakashi as he was quickly caught in her genjutsu.

"You can go take care of Tamori now," Kamiko growled begrudgingly as she held Kakashi in the genjutsu. Takemaru could easily see her frustration but left instead of picking a fight with the upset woman. Kamiko focused her chakra and began her puppeteering of the illusion inside Kakashi's mind.

Kakashi was surprised to see the darkness surrounding him, "Genjutsu or ninjutsu?" he questioned himself with a grin, suddenly stopping, realizing he couldn't use his sharingan. "Guess I have to work this out myself."

A soft dripping sound quickly alerted him. His eyes darted in every direction looking for where the sound had originated. "Kakashi-kun?" A bell like voice asked quietly. Kakashi's eyes widened as he turned, looking into a pair of chocolate eyes. She looked down, his hand suddenly through her chest, "I love you, Kakashi-kun," she whispered as she touched his wrist. Her soft touch startled him, nothing like what had happened in reality, his eyes widening as his jaw threatened to drop. The young woman's knees began to buckle as her body gave way to the pain.

Kakashi caught the woman, kneeling down with her cradled in is arms, eyes filling with a bunch of emotions. "Rin…" he whimpered as he held the woman close to his chest, a gaping hole in hers. His mind raced, well aware that he was stuck in a genjutsu but the woman was dying in front of him all over again.

Her warm brown eyes looked up into his, cupping his cheek softly with her bloody hand, "Kakashi-kun, you cant save everyone."

The sound of rain slowly began ringing in his ears, he was unable to speak as his frantic eyes memorized her face and his shaking fingers touched her cheek. As the sound of rain grew louder, cold swept over him, his chakra dwindling with every drop of rain. A sudden rush of heat burned at his shoulder, Kakashi could only feel someone's hand grip his jacket; a reassuring pressure that he wasn't alone. Rin smiled up at him and attempted to laugh, "Sometimes you need to let people save you," she nudged her head against his chest, looking up at the person behind him, "She can help you, ya know, like you thought I could…"

Kakashi turned to see who was behind him, the weight of the woman in his arms disappearing as she vanished in the genjutsu. Warmth spread over him as he looked into the comforting emerald green eyes of the pinkette. He knelt before her, taking in everything about the woman. He could feel the rain against his skin, yet she was in a white summer dress, a beautiful smile across her plump lips, "Sakura," he whispered as he stumbled to his feet.

She smiled at him again; a warmth spreading through him and a light radiating through the darkness. Sakura held out her hand, her pinkie reaching for his. _Just like that night_… Kakashi's eyes focused on her red fingernail. His eyes followed up her arm to her glowing eyes, "W-what are you doing here?"

Sakura's warmth radiated through his arm as she pulled him closer, leaning her forehead against his jacket, "Am I not allowed to be here?" She cooed softly as she slowly looked up, "You need saving too, Kakashi," her voice was quiet as her glistening orbs looking up into his. "I-I saw the way you were looking at me, when I was in the shower," she whispered as she leaned up, now pressing most of her body against him.

The heat rushed over Kakashi fully engulfing him in the warmth of her loving personality, unable to fight the scene unfolding in his mind. Her free hand slowly reached up, tentative fingers slowly pulling at the fabric over his mouth as her eyes roamed over his unmasked face. She bit her gloss lip softly, "I'm here to help you Kakashi, you don't have to do anything alone anymore," she whispered softly, brushing her lips against his. Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt his lips twitch with a urge to return the action, tingling with a need he hadn't felt in years.

"Sakura…" he breathed out quietly as her fingertips ran over his skin, leaving a trail of lingering heat. Caving into the genjutsu, Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible, burying his nose into her hair. The sound of the rain slowly fell away, the heat consuming Kakashi completely. Her hands encircled him, resting between his shoulder blades holding him as close to her as possible.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, Kakashi enjoying the embrace. She was silent, only nuzzling against his neck to let him know she was still there. "I can save you, Kakashi," She whispered suddenly as her hands slowly moved to his chest; pushing him away. Her expression strained as she watched his discomfort at the lack of heat, "I can help, you just have to let me," she whimpered quietly.

He looked at her in pure confusion, and she only smiled, "Lets get you out of this genjutsu, huh," she giggled softly as her fingers traced his jawline, "Use your sharingan, I'll heal you as soon as we're together, I promise."

Kakashi heard her words and nodded. She took his hands, filling him with indescribable warmth once again. He closed his eyes, focusing on the genjutsu, slowly opening them; a crimson sharingan spinning.

Falling to his knees Kakashi took a deep breath, as if he hadn't been able to breathe for mintues. Breathing heavily he looked over to the genin in front of him, her eyes wide. "You saw it all, didn't you," he growled quietly, remembering his actions.

Kamiko's eyes grew dark, her lids heavy as she looked at the ground, "Takemaru wont be back, and I'm not going to fight you Kakashi-sensei," she whimpered quietly. She walked over to him slowly, "Stay still," she whispered. Her eyes gained a silver ring as she rose her palms, returning chakra to his body.

His brow rose in confusion seeing the emotions in her eyes, "Does it bother you?" he asked quietly.

She smiled, "My parents… it was an arranged marriage." The collected girl seemed almost hesitant to reveal her lost history, "They didn't love each other, actually they hated each other," she chuckled bitterly at the memories that came flooding back to her with each word, "but one day… she saved him. Hate turned to respect, respect turned into admiration, admiration turned to affection, and they said that affection could have turned to love." Kamiko held her hands to her chest as she recalled the memory. A forlorn smile crept onto her face, "I can see how having you as a sensei would give anyone the feelings of admiration."

His eyes bore into hers, asking a silent question, "I wont tell Naruto-sensei," she answered quickly, "Actually, I have no intentions of telling anyone," her smile brightened as she held out her hand to help him up, "It's just another thing to add to the list of infinite knowledge stuck in my head."

Kakashi gave the girl a grin, "How'd you get her to say those things anyway?" he asked as he tousled her ebony hair.

She looked up at him with the most innocent eyes he'd seen from her, "I didn't," she whimpered in confusion. She bit her lip and scratched her cheek nervously, "That jutsu lets out your inner most thoughts. You must think about those two very often." Kakashi gave a nod; it was true, they were all he'd thought about since he'd returned to the village.

A forceful shake of the earth made them both stumble, "Shit," Kamiko whispered as she regained her balance, "we should go check on the rest of them," her voice darkened as she looked towards the direction, "They'll destroy everything if we don't get them," a sarcastic chuckle escaped her lips as she ran towards her teammates.

Kamiko's eyes widened, quickly pushing Kakashi to the side, "What?" Kakashi growled darkly, only to become thankful as a boulder crushed where had just been. Looking over at Kamiko he only bowed his head apologietically, "How much farther?"

Kamiko's eyes glaced down at the rubble with a calculating gleam, "Not too far from the looks of it, only a few more kilometers." Pressing the putton on her headset she spoke, "Takemaru, where are you?"

Takemaru was suddenly running between them, a goofy grin on his face, "Oh, you guys are going to like this!" he beamed happily as he darted forward, jumping inot he clearing. Eyes widened, both Kamiko and Kakashi were shocked by what they saw: trees were splintered and fallen, the ground was shaky and uneven, smoke came from the large cravases that were cut into the ground.

"They're going all out," Takemaru grinned, "But they're both almost out of stamina," he chuckled as he pointed to his right. Tamori stood panting heavily; sweat dripping down her face, hair falling in front of her eyes, dirt caked over her pale skin. "Her jacket's weighted, for training," Takemaru threw in as Kakshi looked over the woman. She was only wearing her shorts, and a short sleeved fishnet shirt her black bra covering the busty girl from showing off even more of her body.

"Where's Sakura?" KAkashi asked quickly, noticing the pinkette was no were to be seen.

Takemaru's brows frowned together, "She was gone before I went to get you," he whimpered quietly waiting for the woman to appear.

Another crash alerted them, Tamori's eyes darting around trying to find the origin. "Shit, shit, shit!" She called as she began running. Kakashi couldn't help but be surprised, for a woman running in four inch heels, Tamori was very fast.

A scream echoed throughout the field, making Kakashi grin. "Always so loud," he muttered to himself as the earth began to shake. "Finish it up, ladies!" He called out, knowing that Sakura could hear him. Tamori's cheeks flushed as she gave a quick nod, running towards Sakura.

Kakashi watched with gleaming pride as Sakura dodged all of Tamori's punches: ducking, blocking with her shins, kicking back, everything and anything to avoid the hit. Tamori spun around, round house kicking the kunoichi she was sparing against. Sakura grinned, leaning backwards into a bridge, lifting her feet and kicking Tamori away. The woman's blue eyes lit up in surprise, a smile creeping on her face. With the distance now, they gave each other a moment to recuperate. Running at each other once again, fist raised high, Kakashi could see that this was the end of it. One last hit.

"Get ready…" Kamiko whispered quietly, Takemaru taking the statement as a reason to disappear. Kamiko looked over at Kakashi with a soft smile, "To catch her, she's going to need it."

Turning his eyes back to the women he watched their fists make contact. Both Tamori and Sakura had landed their hit directly on each other's jaw. A loud crack was heard as both woman screamed in pain; the force of each punch sending them back. With such great force from the opposing woman, they both went flying. Kakashi kicked off the unsteady ground, catching the pinkette in his arms. With one arm under her knees, the other wrapped around her torso as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Takemaru jumped from his hidden spot, catching Tamori the same way, brushing her long hair from her eyes, "Hey there," he whispered softly as her blue eyes fluttered open; soft blush painting across her cheeks as she nuzzled happily against his chest.

Kakashi knelt down in the grass, waiting for Sakura to slap him for the way he was holding her. Her lips parted as she gave a quiet gasp, "Kakashi," she whimpered as her fingers clung to his jacket.

"I'm right here Sakura," he muttered back with a smile, "You did very well, I'm proud."

He reached up to move her bangs from her face, his fingertips barely brushing her skin. Fire erupted under his skin at the simple touch; reminding him of the genjutsu. Her glowing eyes slowly opened, scanning his face. "I don't care if you're proud," she growled darkly. The slight pain that was evident in his eyes was enough to alert her, "You used your sharingan…"

"Good job guys!" Naruto beamed, appearing out of thin air. Kakashi stood up, picking Sakura up with him, and walked over to the rest of the group; listening to what the blonde had to say. "Kamiko, you did a great job staying on task. Creating a genjutsu that even Kakashi couldn't get out of without his sharingan," He beamed as the girl got a competitive grin. Naruto turned to Takemaru with sharp eyes, "You left Kamiko alone to check on Tamori, that could have left her in serious danger. Tamori can handle herself just fine."

Takemaru's eyes lowered as he focused on the brunette in his arms, "You're right sensei."

Kneeling down, Naruto spoke to Tamori with a softer voice, "And you," he muttered quietly as he watched her flinch, "You did a very good job. I'm proud of all of you."

A small smile broke her timid façade, a quiet giggle escaping her lips; happy to make her sensei proud. Her clear blue eyes looked over at Kakashi, "You should send him home, he used his Sharingan."

Sakura's eyelids were heavy, "Let's go back to my house," she whimpered, "I can get solider pills and heal up your eye." Naruto looked at them and nodded, giving them the okay to leave, and in a puff of smoke, they were gone.

The smell of the apartment didn't seem to shock Kakashi. The smell of books, tea, disinfectant, and strawberries lingered in the air. Sakura stirred in his arms, "The bedroom's upstairs," she whimpered as she held her head, "Go there so I can heal you."

Kakashi was silent but took her where she asked. Slowly lowering her onto the bed, he felt her body finally relax. Sakura's body instinctively fell into the pillow, grasping at the sheets, nuzzling into the smell that comforted her every night. Kakashi sat on the edge of the bed and watched as the woman relaxed, only to have her reach for him, "Let me heal you," she whimpered with tired eyes.

He shook his head, softly touching her wrist lowering her hand back down to the bed, "Not today, Sakura," he muttered with a smile creeping on his lips. He unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off, pulling off his headband he smiled at her, "Let's just rest it off, tonight," he muttered.

Forest green eyes looked up at him, confused and concerned. A soft nod let him know that she understood of the words that he had spoken. She grabbed her pillow, moving to the other side of her bed. Kakashi rose a silver brow at the action, she only gave a sleepy smile, "I have to watch you, so _you_ stay with _me_."

Kakashi was surprised by the woman, even more so as she patted the bed beside her, "Only a few hours," he muttered trying to convince himself that it was alright to be where he was. He laid down, looking into the clear eyes of the woman. To break the tension he grinned, "Is this the first time you've been in bed with a man?"

Her eyes fluttered shut softly, "Of course not, Kakashi," she pouted as her hair fell over her face. Emerald eyes peered through her pastel hair, "I'm twenty, of course I have." She giggled as her breathing became slow.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the woman's comment, _Does that mean what I think it does_? His brows frowned together as he watched her fall asleep so suddenly. This woman in front of him was surprising him more and more. Hesitantly, he reached up and moved her bangs from her face only to receive a soft instinctual nuzzle against his hand, enjoying the sound of her tired breathing, _What else did I miss_?


	6. History

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I've been trying to do a lot better with the spelling . I'm so sorry for kinda being a clutz with it x.x but yeah. There were a few people who were upset about the OC(marysue) characters =/ umm I cant really take them back now xD so I'll try and stay away from them after this chapter and focus back on the original characters. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others, almost twice as long xD but thats because I have a lot of stuff going on but I dont want to cheat you guys out of chapter. **

**This chapter, I guess could be considered filler? It more or less explains the history of everyone.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

_Rain hushed the world around them; the only thing that could be heard was the footsteps of the team running. Heavy breathing and low mutters were drowned out by the sound of the heavy down pour that was blanketing the Sound Village. Seven ANBU members ran on the saturated earth, searching for any signs of life. "Do you see anything, Hinata-chan?" Naruto muttered through his fox mask to the woman beside him; her mask almost completely white with a simple purple butterfly. _

_"I-I don't see anyone with chakra," the woman whimpered quietly as she kept close to the man. _

_Raising his hand in silence, Yamato halted the team. Looking from person to person, he gave a defeated sigh, "Take off your masks," He ran his fingers through his sopping wet hair, "There's no one in the Sound that doesn't know who we are. We mine as well have clear visibility."_

_Looking back and forth between different members, a few took off their masks. It had been three weeks of constant rain, and yet they had seen no one. Ino's eyes fell to the ground, "What happens if we don't find anyone?" she whispered quietly._

_"Then the Sound Village is dead." Crimson eyes stared out into the darkness, "And good riddance."_

_A few men threw a glare at the Uchiha for the comment he had made; mutters of the man's betrayal quickly passing from person to person. "Enough," muttered a man, putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Uchiha-san has had enough trouble with this village, it's only natural for him to feel that way," the man gave a flawless smile as he looked down at his look alike, only to turn to Ino with the same reassurance, "We'll find someone, anyone. There is life here."_

_Hinata's head shot up, lavender eyes wide, quickly scanning the area. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto called out in the silence, seeing the girl's alarmed state. "Show us where," Naruto growled quietly as he looked at Sai and Sasuke._

_Yamato looked at them in concern, "You know the signal, we'll be close." _

_Hinata's eyes scanned the area, "100 meters," she whispered quietly. Jumping down from the trees they slowly trudged through the mud, Hinata staying behind the men. A quiet gasp alerted them, "The chakra's gone," she whimpered feeling defeated, "but there's civilans."_

_Sai was quiet as he pointed out a small cave almost 100 meters in front of them. If anyone was to be out in this kind of rain, they'd be looking for shelter. Walking closer, Naruto gave Hinata a soft nod, asking her to use her eyes once again. With a deep breath, she happily obliged, "They're children!" she muttered in shock._

_Sai's eyes widened as he heard the words. The hair on Sasuke's neck began to stand on edge as the rain chilled him to the bone. With a kunai clutched in his hand he waited as Sai walked into the cave. "You guys, you need to see this…" his voice called hesitantly as he stood in the entrance of the cave. As the ANBU looked into the cave their eyes widened. Sai's eyes scanned the group of children, "there's 13 kids here, ranging from newborns to teenagers…" shock was evident in his voice as the children cowered in the darkness of the cave. _

_The older kids ran to the front, holding their fists up ready to fight, defending the younger children. Hinata knelt down between Sai and Naruto, letting her eyes return back to normal trying to look less intimidating to the young children. "Who's the oldest?" Sasuke asked as his eyes scanned the group._

_Sasuke's eyes stopped in the center of the young children, a hooded figure held a young child that was almost ready to cry. As his crimson eyes landed on the figure, the child was handed off to another; the figure standing. Stepping forward the figure muttered, "You want the oldest?" _

_Everyone's eyes were wide as the figure slid off the black hood. Blood stained the young woman's face and hair, blue eyes piercing through the fresh crimson color. Crimson eyes pierced into the endless pools of crystal for only a moment before the woman was gone._

_Hinata stiffened as she felt the cold metal against her neck, "S-She's a n-ninja…" the heiress whimpered turning her eyes to her companions whom were also being held against the blade of a kunai; a clone of the woman holding each kunai _

_Sasuke let out a quiet hiss, "Who the hell are you?"_

_The blade pressed farther against his skin, a bead of blood trickling from the blade, "Shut up," she snapped darkly as her eyes narrowed. "You're not from around here…" her eyes darted between all the clones as well as her captives, "where are you from?"_

_"Konoha."_

_Her eyes softened for a moment, only to sharpen once again feeling Sasuke dig in his pocket. The woman turned to him, blue eyes completely red with a spinning sharingan, "Move and I'll slaughter every single one of you." Every word was enunciated to make her point as she urged her kunai closer to their throats._

_Hinata's eyes softened as she looked back at the children, "You protect them…" The woman flinched at the truthful words, "They're all orphans of the Sound Village, and you protect them. I thought Orochimaru had all his ninja killed or sent away…" she whimpered quietly as she looked at the young kids in front of her._

_Her grip loosened slightly as her voice fell, "I don't abide by his rules," she growled, "I was orphaned long ago by his rule, now I help those who have also suffered."_

_Sai's eyes softened, "You're not much younger than we are," he whispered as he smiled at her, "We were sent to find and take care of survivors, let us take care of you – all of you."_

Cobalt eyes slowly fluttered open, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. The memory was enough to send chills up his spine, even at such an early hour. Looking out the window at the glistening stars, he couldn't help but run his fingers through his ebony hair. Colors painted his view as the sun crept its way into the sky, _Maybe I should go talk to Naruto_…

Naruto took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as the morning cold fully woke his every cell. Standing on the edge of the Hokage's monument, he felt a sense of pride running through his veins. In the early hours of the morning, while the village slept, everything seemed so peaceful. With his hands on his hips, the man looked from each house: Teachers who had seen him at his worst, sleeping soundly with their families, friends who had stood by his side during the war, finally safe, and students who he had watched grow up sleeping after a long week of training.

"Do you always do this?"

Naruto grinned hearing the voice, only crossing his arms at his chest, "You're not supposed to be here," he muttered, knowing the reaction he was going to get.

"You didn't answer my question."

Naruto chuckled, _Always the same_, clear blue eyes looked out over the village, the sun clawing at the sky as it slowly appeared, every second becoming brighter. "You know, you can just stay," it was a failed attempt at saying what he was feeling. A sigh was the only response Naruto got from his companion, "Why are you here this time, Teme?"

Crimson eyes opened in the darkness, as a smirk slowly tugged at his lips, "Am I not allowed to visit my village?" Sasuke teased as he stepped to the man's side.

Naruto's smile only brightened, "No, but I know you better than that." Sasuke only gave a soft nod. Naruto's interest quickly peeked, the man had not said a word about his arrival, "What's going on?" he muttered in alarm.

"What ever happened to that girl?" Sasuke muttered quietly.

Naruto's brow frowned together, "I keep track of everyone in this village, Sasuke," he growled quietly, "Which girl?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at the blonde, his sharingan spinning from frustration. "Which one of them," Naruto questioned as his expression became alarmed now knowing it had to do with a past mission.

"The one we found covered in blood, the feisty one, with the rest of the orphans."

Naruto tapped his chin, "Tamori? She's a genin now." Naruto muttered softly, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

Sasuke let out a quiet hiss, "She's supposed to be in _our_ care Dobe, not let loose on the village." His voice was dark as his sharingan began to spin, looking over the village for any sign of discord.

Naruto's eyes became sharp, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that taking care of a girl like that meant you could leave the village constantly." The comment put Sasuke on edge, almost staring wide eyed at the blonde, Naruto never made comments like that. Naruto put his hand on Sauske's shoulder, "Calm down, Teme," Naruto chuckled shaking his head, "She's _my_ genin. The second that Baa-chan let her into the village, I stopped my missions to train her. She's doing very well, as are the others."

His crimson eyes softened, "You took them _all_ as students?" he whispered in complete shock.

Naruto turned to look at the sun rising above the skyline, "I have a soft spot for orphans with bloodlines," he muttered as he thought about his statement: his best friend standing beside him. "She's very controlled now, far from the girl we found back then," Naruto nodded to himself, hoping to extinguish all the doubt that the Uchiha held. "Sakura-chan got to meet them a few days ago,"

Sasuke's eyes widened, gleaming with an emotion Naruto hadn't seen in the man in many years, "Sakura?"

Naruto's mouth almost fell open, "What?"

"I don't want her around Sakura," Sasuke growled darkly as he began to pace at the edge of the monument. "Why Sakura?" Sasuke groaned, "we were supposed to keep Sakura safe."

Naruto's eyes sharpened, "Sasuke, Tamori _is_ safe," he muttered softly.

"Not for her!"

Sapphire eyes widened at the outburst. The stoic Uchiha was now letting his guard down. "Sakura-chan is safe Sasuke." Naruto reassured him with focused eyes. His brows frowned together, "We weren't keeping her safe, you know," he whimpered, quickly catching his companion's attention, "Leaving all the time didn't protect her from the people who wanted to hurt us. Hardly talking to her, watching from afar, and assuming she understood it all just because she's a shinobi… I don't think it was helping her at all." The pain in Naruto's eyes was enough for Sasuke to stop in his tracks. "I know how you feel, Teme, but we're here now – we can be with her."

Running his fingers through his ebony hair, Sasuke let a frustrated groan escape his lips. Naruto reached for the man trying to give him any kind of reassurance. "Teme-"

"I need to see her," Sasuke muttered uncertainly, without another word the Uchiha turned his heel, jumping off the monument to the village below.

As he watched his best friend leave, Naruto couldn't help but call out, "That's not-" but Sasuke was already gone, "a good idea," he finished in a defeated tone. Rubbing his temple he gave a quiet whimper, "Shit, let's hope Sakura-chan's already up."

Kakashi rolled over in the bed, his nose twitching lightly at the new smell, _Strawberries_…? His confusion started a chain reaction, triggering a painful headache focusing behind his sharingan eye. He opened his grey eye and tried to hold back a gasp from what he saw. Sakura was lying beside him, fast asleep, holding onto the sleeve of his navy jounin shirt.

He scanned over the woman, a smile slowly tugging on his lips. She looked so serene in her sleep, her fingers tangled in her sheets while her other hand clung to him. _So much for a few hours_, Kakashi felt himself sigh, the woman beside him parting her lips letting out a deep breath, _I wonder what she's dreaming of_, outstretching his hand he almost touched her hair; freezing only at the thought of waking her. He innerly groaned as he adjusted himself again; staring at the ceiling, _I mine as well get some rest_… he thought to himself as he closed his eyes trying to block out the morning light.

Metal pressed against his neck, alerting him quickly that he wasn't the only one awake in the room. Opening his eyes he looked up at a white and red wolf ANBU mask. The man was dressed for a mission, still in uniform, yet he was in Sakura's home. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, opening his mouth to speak. The ANBU shook his head, placing one finger against his mask shushing the silver haired man. Slowly, he turned to look at the sleeping pinkette, his free hand touching her's softly so she'd let go of the fabric. As soon as her hand was away from the copy ninja the ANBU tossed him out of the bed, throwing him up against the wall. Removing the mask, Kakashi was surprised to be staring into the crimson eyes of his student.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He snapped darkly as he pressed his forearm against Kakashi's neck; keeping him pinned against the wall. Kakashi struggled slightly to breathe, gasping quietly, "Tell me now."

"Uchiha…" a tired growl erupted from the woman on the bed. Her body arched and her fingers dug into the sheets as she stretched, never opening her eyes, "What did I tell you about harassing my _house guests_," The pinkette nuzzled against her pillow, never once opening her eyes through the ordeal. Sasuke turned to Kakashi, glaring darkly at the man. A kunai embedding itself deep into the wall was enough to pull him from his rage, "Sasuke-kun, I'll break your arm." Sakura threatened once again, "You know how I am in the morning, I wont hold back," she cracked her knuckles under the pillow still allowing them to make a loud cracking noise.

Sasuke hesitantly let go of his sensei, huffing and leaving the room without another word. Kakashi kept his back against the wall listening to Sasuke storm down the stairs. Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she gave a forlorn smile, "He won't be back up, you can come back to bed for a while, if you'd like."

Kakashi felt his head ache even more, the need for sleep overpowering the need for information. As he lay next to the woman, he made sure to have more distance than he had before. Sakura's eyes scanned him, his chest rising and falling as he pretended to sleep, _He's uncomfortable in the same bed with me_… Her thin brows frowned together as she silently got up out of bed.

_Thank God,_ Kakashi thought to himself as he felt her weight shift on the bed; slowly leaving it completely. Keeping his eyes completely closed, he listened to her walk around the room quietly; the sound suggesting she was on the balls of her feet.

Tiptoeing around the room Sakura picked up pieces of clothing. "Shit, we slept through two days," she whispered quietly to herself, running her fingers through her pastel hair in disbelief. Giving a quiet whimper in defeat she muttered, "Guess I better shower." Kakashi flinched slightly at the thought of her shower, only to be thankful she hadn't noticed. As she stepped into the bathroom, Kakashi felt himself finally relax. Sleep slowly washed over him, taking him deeper than he had been moments before.

Hours passed like seconds as Kakashi finally got a decent night's rest. Kakashi could no longer keep in his blissful state; his body becoming antsy for any kind of movement. Reluctantly opening his eyes, Kakashi stared at the bright white ceiling; headache lost in his memories. The murmured voices of his students quickly caught his attention. As if to be sneaky, Kakashi didn't move; only turning his eyes towards them.

Sakura and Sasuke stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Sakura's hair no longer wet, cascading down her back as she looked up at the Uchiha. Her back was turned while Sasuke faced the silver haired man; his back nearly against the door frame. Kakashi couldn't make out the words that were escaping their mouths; only the sound of their voices. Sasuke's low voice was lower than normal, protective and firm, while Sakura's was soft; understanding.

His hands cupped her cheeks, tilting her head up towards him. Kakashi's eyes widened at the intimate action; never would he have suspected Sasuke to be so close to Sakura. Inches only separated the two as their conversation continued. "It's okay," he heard her whisper as her fingers encircled his wrist in reassurance.

He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw; clearly pained by whatever conversation they were having. Kakashi stained himself trying to hear the nearly silent words that they were speaking. "I'll be back," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Her eyes shut, a small smile curving the corner of her lips. Sasuke's actions were much different. As he kissed her forehead, his eyes were on Kakashi; flashing crimson as he became aware of his consciousness.

He let the woman go, turning away silently and leaving without looking back. Sakura let out a heavy sigh, cradling her arms against her as she pressed her back against the doorframe; unnamed emotions written all over her face. Kakashi sat up, clearning his throat to let the woman know that he was there. Her emotions quickly changed; a flawless smile on her face as she straightened her posture. "Good morning, sleepy head," she cooed as she knelt down beside the bed, "Lets see that eye of yours."

Kakashi turned his head from her, getting up and leaving her beside the bed, "I don't need it." Grabbing his headband he looked at her, "Tell me what's going on."

Her hands fell to the bed, running her fingers over the cotton sheets, "Go shower," she whispered quietly as her bangs fell over her face, hiding all her emotions, "I'll be downstairs when you're ready to talk…" She stood up in a fluid motion, the noise somehow escaping his ears. As she walked past him, her face was hidden in the shadows.

He nodded softly, unable to speak at the sudden change of her emotions. As she left the room he was able to relax once again, slipping into the bathroom for his shower. The warm water rushed over his body, relaxing the tense muscles deep beneath. The steam made breathing harder as he slammed his fist against the walls in pure frustration. Too many things were different from what he had remembered, too many things had change and it was becoming frustrating for him to keep up. "I need her to explain everything."

Sakura's eyes welled with tears as she filled a pot with water. _He seemed so angry_, her thoughts threatened to release her tears, _I guess we'll just have to talk about everything when he comes down_. Shaking her head, she put the pot of tea on the burner; waiting for it to get hot. A bitter smile curved her plump lips as she reached for two cups_. I wonder what he'll ask_.

Kakashi walked down the stairs in the shirt he had lent Sakura, now clean, only to see her sitting at her kitchen table. Sakura held onto her cup of tea as it sat in front of her, another cup directly across from her. She never looked up, but Kakashi understood it as a signal to sit down. "What do you want to know?" she asked quietly as he sat in front of her.

His eyes scanned over her, an ache in his heart as he looked at the woman. _Has she been crying_? As she sat across from him her eyes were red and puffy, messy hair flowing past her shoulders, bangs hiding her eyes, memories flashing through her eyes. Looking down at the tea, a soft smile hid behind his mask. She knew he wouldn't drink it but Sakura knew how he liked his tea, he could tell just by the smell. He was silent as the question sank in. "What did I miss?"

Her brows frowned together in confusion, "Nothing?" she whimpered quietly, "We fell asleep two days ago and just woke up this morning."

"Not what I meant."

Sakura took a deep breath as she stared into her tea, "Pick a person."

Kakashi knew better than to jump into a world of questions, "Naruto," the beautiful smile that curled her lips was enough to reassure Kakashi that the bubbly girl was still there.

"Naruto, he brought Sasuke-kun back after the war." Her smile beamed as her pride only rose, "He was only a genin, remember? He hadn't taken the exam. That didn't last long though. He became known to all the villages, everyone wanted to get to know the hero." Her eyes fell back to her tea, "He'd visit for a while, nothing too long, only between missions. Tsunade-sama keeps him pretty busy," She brought the porcelain to her lips and smiled, "Besides coming back for teaching a month ago; I haven't really seen him."

Kakashi rose a brow, "Was teaching the only reason he came back?"

Sakura gave a soft nod, "I think so. All I heard was that there were captives from a village farther away. Suddenly Naruto had students." Her voice quieted as she tried to think of more things that she knew about the man, "From what I know he hasn't been dating anyone."

Kakashi chuckled, "Does Hinata still have a crush for him?"

Sakura chuckled, "From what I know of, yeah," she looked up at him hesitantly, "Who next?"

"Sasuke," He muttered, his eyes watching the woman carefully. Her eyes closed, lips curling up into a small smile.

The smile slowly fell as her eyes opened, "Unfortunately I spent too much time at the hostpial and Naruto and Sasuke-kun both became ANBU before I could. They were… gone, all the time." Her breath caught in her throat, "The only time I saw them is when they were dying." Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched the emotions come to the surface, "They'd come see me, when they'd come back… but those days became fewer and fewer."

Kakashi's eyes watched as her fingers ran through her bangs, tucking loose strands behind her ear. "I hadn't seen him in almost four months… he came home after a mission one day, came straight to my room and found my boyfriend in bed," she shook her head chuckling at the wide eyed expression Kakashi held. "Sasuke-kun almost killed him…"

Memories of a blood soaked Uchiha throwing a man against the wall made her chuckle, "He stormed in, out of nowhere, saying that if he ever touched me again he wouldn't have a manhood – in other words of course." Sakura laughed nervously, "I never did talk to him again." Her composure fell back, becoming sad once again, "That's the only time I ever saw him though, when he was scaring away my boyfriends."

"He seems oddly protective of you," Kakashi muttered quietly as he leaned against his hand, watching her as she explained.

She chuckled, a slight blush crossing her cheeks, "He came back from the war assuming I'd help him restore his clan," her voice trailed off as she searched for the right words. "There was a lot of drinking, I got him to open up to me and see a whole different range of emotions and once things were done we didn't feel the same- "

"You had sex with Sasuke?" Kakashi gasped out as his eyes widened, his mouth almost falling to the table.

Her blush only darkened as she looked away from him, "Neither of us felt any connection with it. We ended up laughing," she smiled through her nervous laugh, "And crying, but at the end… I didn't love him the same way that I used to." Taking a sip of her ever cooling tea she gave a forlorn smile, "He became very protective… I had a rough mission, before I quit, and after that Sasuke-kun never letting any man stay over for too long; except Naruto." Her eyes dulled as she bit her lip, "I understand, really, I'm the only one who's ever seen all his emotions like that. He wants to keep me safe, he's already lost a lot of cherished people…"

Kakashi pressed his fingers against his temple, a sudden ache in his stomach with the new knowledge. _What am I feeling…_ Kakashi took a deep breath as he nodded softly to the girl, "That makes sense," his voice was quiet, shallow, almost half meant. Something clicked in his head suddenly, _What could have happened_? He watched her fidget in her chair, "What about you, what else have I missed with you?" Her eyes suddenly shot up, glistening, and gleaming as she searched for her words, "Don't sugar coat it," he chuckled to make her feel more confident.

Sakura got up, motioning to her tea, "I stopped going on missions a few years ago- "

She was going to continue but Kakashi cut her off, "Why?" He asked as he watched her. She seemed unsure in her own skin as they talked about the past.

Sakura didn't look at him, only poring herself another cup of tea, "I was raped," she muttered as if it were an everyday thing. Kakashi's eyes became sharp, clenching his fist visibly on the table at the thought. "It took me a long time to regain my focus, so I stayed at the hospital," Sakura turned and smiled at him, sitting back in her seat. She smiled brightly at him, as if she hadn't just told him the horrifying news, "I saved countless lives countless times," she breathed out as if she was even tired of hearing it.

"And how'd you create that jutsu that I saw?" He asked trying to keep her talking.

Sakura looked down, "I had just come home from a date with Captain Norio-"

"Norio?" Kakashi's eyes widened hearing the ANBU captain's name. "He's older than I am, Sakura."

Her brow rose as he once again cut her off, "You do like interrupting today, don't you?" she growled quietly before she shook her head, "Age doesn't matter to me."

Kakashi felt his stomach jump into his throat at those words, his lips beginning to tingle from the very fresh memory of the genjutsu in his mind, _Don't say that Sakura_, his mind growled.

"We had just gotten back from a really fancy dinner… we could smell the blood in the air." Her hands left the cup, fingers tangling in her hair as her eyes shut tight, "Norio-san couldn't stay with me, he knew they were ANBU…" her eyes watered as the memory tore at her, "I ran to the hospital; in a cocktail dress and heals of all things. Blood was everywhere."

Kakashi reached across the table, touching her skin. His eyes widened at the touch, she was cold; never in his life had Sakura been this cold to the touch. "Who died, Sakura?" he whispered, concern lacing his even voice.

She looked up at him, her glassy green eyes piercing through the pastel color, "You did…" she whimpered as a silent tear fell from her eyes. He was taken back, the emotion in her eyes almost overwhelming. Sakura let her hands fall back to the table, returning to a more composed state, "I couldn't let you die. I wouldn't…" Kakashi's eyes widened, unable to control himself, he took her hand and squeezed it softly. "The scar on your chest," she whimpered, "You would have yelled at me for even trying to heal something like that…" she chuckled bitterly remembering the gruesome scene of her sensei almost torn in half, "We could see your heart beating in your chest, your lungs expanding; tearing every breath. Every organ was exposed and you wouldn't stop bleeding."

She smiled, "The second I saw it was you, I ripped my dress and ate my weight in solider pills. I refused to let you die." He squeezed her hand again, surprised when she squeezed back, "Norio-san yelled at me as I emptied my chakra into you. When I was at my last ounce of chakra my chakra became silver and I could heal you with whatever touched you. I stayed by your side that whole night, making sure that I was touching you even a little; to heal you as much as possible." Tentative emerald eyes stared down at their hands, pulled her hand away hesitantly she whispered, "You were gone the next morning, I never heard from you after that. I only saw you months later after another mission."

As she pulled away from him, Kakashi felt his heart sink. He had been so focused on getting out of the hospital and back on active duty that he had forgotten about her completely; never noticing the effort she was making. Sakura stood up, taking his cup as well, "I have work at the hospital in a few minutes, you can stay here if you'd like," she muttered quietly as she put their tea cups in the sink. Kakashi gave a silent nod; knowing exactly where he would go once she had to leave.

"I never expected to see you here," Kakashi muttered with his hand shoved in his pockets. The ebony haired woman turned to look at him, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. "Kamiko, shouldn't you be training?"

She shook her head, "Naruto-sensei left with Uchiha-san, something about having to calm him down," she shrugged with a grin, "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the woman, "You may be too smart for your own good," he growled quietly as he stepped beside her. His eyes focused on the bouquet of crimson roses on the steps of the stone, "Why are you here?"

She bowed her head, "This is my village now, I should give thanks to the men and woman who helped make it the place it is." Kakashi nodded silently as his eyes roamed the names, "You're distressed."

It wasn't a question, Kamiko was very aware of the way he felt. "I've learned a lot today," he muttered with a shrug of his shoulders, weight falling over him again as they fell into silence. Kamiko easily understood how knowledge could burden a person. "How did you end up here, in Konoha?"

Kamiko's eyes lowered, focusing on her feet, "Tamori-chan brought us here." His eyes tore from the monument, looking at her in confusion. "Let me tell you a story... Despite how different we are, Takemaru and I came from the same very small village out by the sea."

_Kamiko laughed as she caught the bouncing red ball. Giggling as she tossed it to her friend, a darkness clouded the land. Looking up to her mother Kamiko's eyes began to glisten, "Kaa-san? What's going on?"_

_Fright froze the woman's blood as a bell rang out through the small village, "Someone's here." Picking up her daughter she ran to the town square. A woman knelt on her knees, chains around her ankles, wrists, and one around her neck. "What's going on?" the woman muttered to another adult as she held Kamiko close. _

_ "They've got another slave for the main family," a man muttered, "apparently this one's not like other slaves," Kamiko's eyes looked at the woman in the square, her ice blue eyes almost staring through her. "She's only 17." _

_A muscular red haired man stepped forward, two sons at his side. "Girl," he called. When the young woman didn't look up he slapped her across the cheek. The force made her almost fall over, but it got the desired effect. She looked up, her piercing eyes staring into his golden eyes. "Good, get used to being treated that way. You are now the slave for my two sons." Her eyes wandered to his side. There stood a man her age, Kyo, and a boy years younger, Takemaru. _

_"I am no slave," she hissed as she spat the blood that had pooled in her mouth onto the man's shoe._

_He rose his hand once again, dark gold eyes ready to make his point. Slapping her once again he muttered, "You soon will be."_

Kamiko paused her story, "I'd never seen someone like her before. So much hate in her eyes." Kakashi's brows frowned together hearing the story; it sounded like the Tamori he had met. "I know," Kamiko whispered, as if reading his mind, "They beat it out of her. She became timid and shy because Takemaru's father… wasn't the kindest of leaders."

"But she stayed; she did whatever they asked of her. Many people thought she was just a slave. The maids in the main house said that she was smarter than the rest, but that was it. For the year she was in the service of the main family. The only reason I even knew her was because the bloodline families would spar on regular basis to make sure the head family was still the strongest." Kamiko knelt down, pulling her knees against her chest as her eyes focused on the names on the stone. "One day… something happened. The village was attacked. Everyone was slaughtered," she whispered as she continued her story.

_Kamiko took a drink of her water as she sat on the deck of the main house. Her eyes rose to the sky, dark clouds and grey snow falling. "Snow?" Kamiko held out her hand as the flake of snow fell into her hand, "this isn't snow…" Kamiko's eyes widened as the smell of sulfer filled her nose, the ash never melting in her hand. "Kaa-san!" Kamiko screamed getting to her feet and running around the house. Reaching a window that over looked the village Kamiko's eyes filled with tears. Red and orange covered the small village, flames escaping from every house. Her whole world was on fire._

_The sound of feet running on the wood alerted Kamiko from her shock, maids running past her screaming; ninjas following after. Kamiko's eyes glistened as she tore her kunai from the holster on her leg, running to whatever exit came to mind. The main house was so big and Kamiko had only been to the training area. Running through the halls franticly Kamiko. "Kamiko!" _

_Whirling around at the sound of her name Kamiko stopped and stared at the woman, "Come here," she muttered softly as she knelt down. Kamiko let her tears finally fall as she ran into the woman's arms sobbing uncontrollably as she attempted to speak. "Hush, darling," Tamori whispered as she held the girl close, her long black hair beginning to fringe from the fire slowly surrounding them. "Hold still," she whispered as she took the kunai and cut off Kamiko's long black hair. Turning around Tamori let her back face Kamiko, giving her a piggy back ride, "Hold on tight." _

_Tamori ran as fast as she could through the halls, avoiding the bodies that had piled up on the floor, "What's happening?" Kamiko whimpered in Tamori's ear._

_Tamori's eyes were sharp, "We're looking for survivers." Kamiko nodded softly to herself and held Tamori tight. A scream echoed through the air, Tamori quickly changing her course to find whomever had screamed. _

_Embers scattered around the room as Tamori ran through a burning shoji into the Lord's room. The powerful man lay moments from death on the ground, his sons cowering in the corner as ninja inched closer. As the Lord's eyes turned to Tamori, "Take my sons," he called seeing the girl on her back already, "Get them out of here." He demanded._

_Tamori's eyes focused on his, "I am not a slave," she growled quietly. His eyes widened, hope quickly draining from their gleam. She reached out, letting the boys know that it was okay to go to her. Kyo quickly pushed his brother to the girl._

_"I don't want to go with the slave! I want to be with father!" Takemaru called. Kyo's eyes darkened as he took a sword from a body, his father falling to his knees._

_Tamori looked into Kyo's eyes; a bow of his head was the only thing she got before she grabbed Takemaru and began running. Tamori looked down at him, "Can you use your speed yet?" Takemaru nodded, "Good, lets run." Her crystal eyes flashed gold for a moment before they began running at the speed of light, Kamiko holding tight around Tamori's neck. _

_"What is this?" Takemaru muttered as Tamori knelt down opening up a floorboard._

_"This is what happens when you treat your slaves badly." Under the floorboard was a tunnel, "It goes to your father's room. We're going to save them." She smiled, "Keep your kunai close and follow behind me."_

_They crawled through the dirty tunnel, feeling the heat from the fires above. Tamori reached the end of the tunnel, motioning for the kids to move back. Tamori kicked open the hatch, quickly jumping up, leaving the children behind. Takemaru held his breath, wide eyed as he waited for the girl to return with his family. _

_Tamori returned moments later, Kyo's arm draped around her. Blood spattered over his whole body, cuts and bruises covering him completely. "nii-san!" Takemaru called and he hugged his brother tightly. Tamori quickly pulled him away pressing her glowing hands against his chest. Everyone's eyes widened, "Who are you?"_

_"I'm not a slave," Tamori grinned as she leaned her forehead against Kyo's, a smile creeping over his face. _

Kamiko looked up at the silver haired man, "We sat in that bunker for two days, waiting, in case someone came back. Whe n we came out the whole village was gone." Her fingers tangled in the grass, "Takemaru's brother had been having a secret affair with Tamori, they were engaged. If it wasn't for that bond, she might have left us."

Kakashi's eyes closed as he took in the story completely, "What happened to his brother?"

"He died." Tamori's voice broke in. Her eyes glassy as she walked closer to the two, "We were married in secret, and I became the princess of a lost clan. Takemaru-kun protects me because when I came here, I was pregnant with an heir." Her eyes were cold, "But traveling to Konoha, I lost the baby."

Kamiko's brows frown together as she felt unnerving guilt fall over her, "how did you get us here?" she whimpered quietly.

Tamori smiled brightly, "Naruto-sensei found me on one of his first ANBU missions. I was protecting children from Sound Ninjas at the time… I almost killed him," she chuckled, "But they let me go, kept watch over me, and saved the children I was protecting." Her head fell slightly, "I was taken from their safe keeping by a man who needed me for money, sold me, and I found your village, Kamiko," Her eyes softened, "Naruto-sensei is well known, all I had to do was keep asking. I asked him to bring us here, so I could talk to Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi's eyes focused on the girl, she was clearly unordinary, "You brought them here as captives."

"I brought them here because they would be safe," her eyes darkened, "Kyo-kun died for us to get here, and I intended on keeping my promise to him."

Kamiko smiled as she looked up to the silver haired ninja, "You now know our history, Kakashi-sensei," she chuckled, "we're a band of misfits."

Kakashi couldn't help but grin,_ Seems like everyone around here is broken, even me_. Turning to look back at the stone, _I should find a way to make it up to all of them for being away in their time of need_.

* * *

**Alright... so I tried really hard to make this chapter longer because I'm gonna be gone for a while due to these stupid stupid things called FINALS (dun dun dunnnn)**

**But here you go guys, just a bit more drama I guess xD Everyone's a bit more in depth now. Let me know what you're thinking? Besides how much we hate the fact that I threw in original characters (which again I'm sorry T.T i didnt know it would upset so many people)**


	7. Prescription

_**-Does a dance- FINALS ARE DONE! So here's a chapter to celebrate!**_

* * *

Tamori's eyes softened, watching Kakashi and Kamiko stare at the KIA memorial. "Sensei," she muttered softly, gaining his attention. "I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone anything that you've learned today." Her eyes tore from him and turned to Kamiko, "I can only protect them so much…"

Kakashi turned to Kamiko and smiled, "Your secrets are safe." Tamori gave a soft nod, noticing Kamiko's focused eyes; knowing to take her leave. "She's not shy anymore,"Kakashi stated quietly as he looked at the young girl.

Kamiko gave a bitter smile, "She felt that you were threatening to us," Kamiko giggled softly, "She does have a bad side; one even Naruto-sensei wouldn't mess with." Kamiko smiled as a chuckle escaped her lips, "She'll be shy again next time you see her, just watch." Kakashi was silent, gaining Kamiko's attention, "Something besides Tamori-chan is on your mind?"

His hands clenched in his side as his eyes closed, his mind searching for the words, "Is it Miss Haruno?" Kamiko stared up at him with confused eyes, "She's been on your mind again."

Kakashi was silent as he was left with his thoughts, "I don't know what to do," he muttered to himself, "or even what to think."

Kamiko chuckled, "So you've missed a few things, did you expect things to stay the same over so many years?" Kakashi's head lowered making Kamiko's eyes widen. "Kakashi-sensei!" she scolded, "When you last saw her, she was 16 and at war. She's twenty now, a real woman who is well known in the village. She was bound to change." His eyes became sharp focusing on the stone once again. Kamiko rolled her eyes, "You know, you're stuck in the past."

His head turned to her, brow raising in confusion, "I send you to a genjutsu and you dream of a dead teammate. Now, you're here with a woman who's willing to do almost anything to get you back to where you're comfortable." Her eyes sharpened, "She's willing to help, let her. You have to get used to them growing up."

Kakashi chuckled, "For someone so young, you know a lot."

"I know that Sakura-san has numerous ways of healing your Sharingan. I know that she's been fighting for you for years while you've never noticed her," Kamiko stood up with a soft smile, patting the man's shoulder as she walked past, "and I know that she's waiting for you to be ready and willing for this change."

Kakashi gave a forlorn smile under his mask as the stared at the stone. Finding Rin's name was never hard for the silver haired man. His eyes softened, "Rin, what would you do if you were here? Would you be telling me the same thing; that I need to be healed?"

Silence answered him, almost letting him down. "You cant leave until you're healed," Iruka's soft voice called from behind him, "You know that." Kakashi gave a nod, his hands finding their way into his pockets, "So even if it's just for you to return back to normal, you're going to need Sakura-chan." Iruka was quiet, hoping that his friend would understand. "You have few days until Sakura-chan will ask to see you."

Iruka left without a word from Kakashi, knowing that even if he had it would have been vague. Kakashi was able to be alone with his thoughts once again. He needed to get away from the things that were constantly changing.

Walking back to his apartment, Kakashi's eyes scanned the village. Nothing seemed too different, a few new shops every block or so, but nothing that made him feel as lost as he did with his students. "Kakashi!" called a cheerful man, a senbon between his lips, "I heard you were back," the man grinned as he quickly took his place beside the Copy Ninja.

Having the man at his side, somehow put Kakashi at ease, "Genma," he breathed out a sigh of relief, keeping pace with the man. "You're free from missions?" he questioned

Genma's eyes widened, "Everyone is, baka," he muttered almost confused. Shaking his head, a smirk formed, "I guess you're normally in the hospital when you come home from missions, ne?" Kakashi gave a nod, urging the man to continue, "The next few weeks, everyone gets ready for the festival. Drinking, parties, lots of women," The man elbowed Kakashi playfully. "It's a holiday; everyone comes home to enjoy it."

Kakashi couldn't remember such a holiday, "I guess you're right, I normally am in the hospital." He chuckled nervously, a sweat drop falling from his head. "What's the festival for?"

Genma put his arms behind his head as he walked, "For the war, for all the lost, for us. We need time away from missions or we become mindless killing machines. So the Hokage's decided that three weeks off would do some people some good." Genma smiled at the man, "The first week we can still go on missions if we insist, but then the next two everyone's off, even medics get the last week off! They're just on call… so not really off," he muttered softly as he kept talking.

"And training?" Kakshi asked in confusion. Genma shrugged, explaining that nothing was mandatory, that it was a time of rest and meant for fun.

Kakashi chuckled seeing his companion so laid back, ready for the time off. "Come and have a drink with me!" Genma grinned as he cut Kakashi off, leading him to the closest bar. Kakashi couldn't help but follow, grinning at his companion as he pulled out his book.

"Whoa," Genma whispered as he held his head, stumbling out into the now dark streets. "I swear we weren't in there for that long!" He growled loudly as a drunken blush painted over his cheeks.

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief, draping Genma's arm around his shoulders he helped the man walk. "Only the whole day, Genma," Kakashi groaned quietly as they stumbled down the street together. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, it was good to be with someone who he could predict. After Kakashi had brought Genma to his home, he headed towards his own. The apartment felt so large, so dark, so… lonely. Closing his eyes he walked slowly to his room, dropping his jacket, his headband, and his shirt to the floor. All he wanted was sleep. Dropping onto his bed, he let the darkness overcome him.

Seconds passed like hours, sleep never washing over the man as he stared at the ceiling. _Why cant I sleep?_ Kakashi groaned as he grabbed his pillow, covering his face with it. _This is going to be a long night…_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed as he ran through the halls of the hospital, "Since all the shinobi are back, you aren't busy _right_?" He called as he looked over at the medic, frustration clear on her face.

Turning around, her hand on her hip as her white coat hung behind her, Sakura's emerald eyes bore into his, groaning quietly, "Arent you supposed to be teaching or _something_?"

Naruto gave a toothy grin, "Come on, Sakrua-chan!" Naruto smiled happily, "Kamiko's at the library, Takemaru's mending his weapons, and Tamori's training Hinata-chan's Byakugan!" The blond was happy talking to her, even knowing how frustrated she was becoming. "Come out for ramen," he smiled as he expression changed, softening at the simple remark.

"Not today," she cooed softly as she put her clipboard down, "Today's the day all the ninja come home; I have to wait in case." Naruto gave a soft nod, understanding her reason for waiting. She turned and smiled at the aloof man standing against the wall behind her, "In case Sasuke-kun's team comes back hurt since he wasn't there." She muttered with a slight smirk on her lips, _Not like he'll feel guilty, but it's worth a try_.

"Hm," the man muttered as he sneered softly at the remark, knowing full well that his team would be fine. His eyes wondered over to the pair, a slight smirk playing on his lips. Watching his old team mates always made me happy; even if he wouldn't admit it. The happiness in the air, even with the bickering, was enlightening to see after all the years; all the change. "When was the last time you saw everyone?"

Sakura turned to the man, confused by the statement, "Excuse me?" she questioned, hoping he'd explain more. His eyes sharpened, letting his question be known. "About a week ago?" She whimpered in recollection as she tapped her chin.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Huh?" he questioned as the unspoken language flew right over his head. "You two always seem to be speaking a different language," he huffed and crossed his arms.

Sakura turned and smiled, "Sasuke-kun doesn't have a language!" She giggled, the brooding man behind her responding with a glare at her back.

"Glad to see you three haven't changed," Kakashi muttered as he walked closer, his hands in his pockets. Sasuke's eyes sharpened, crossing his arms over his chest as the ninja walked closer. Naruto and Sakura both smiled happily at the man, welcoming to his least favorite place in the world.

Naruto leaned closer, poking his sensei's cheek, "Damn, it looks like you haven't slept in days!"

Kakashi gave an irritated growl, "Not since your students fucked around with my chakra," he growled without thinking; making Naruto jump back at the dark tone. Scratching his head he smiled nervously, "Actually, I'm here to see Sakura," Sasuke's posture straightened as he got off the wall, standing behind the woman defensively, "I was told that Sakura could help with some sleeping pills?"

Sakura gave a half smile and nodded, "Oh of course!" she grabbed a notepad and pointed to a room, "Go have a seat, I just have to ask you a few questions before I give you strong medication like that," she smiled at Naruto, "And you and Sasuke-kun can both go get ready for the week's events, I'll meet you for ramen in half and hour?" Kakashi followed Sakura's finger into the room while Naruto cheered happily as he ran towards the door, calling for Sasuke. Sakura looked over her shoulder, the man standing protectively close, "Sasuke-kun, you can trust him." She whispered as he walked past her, "I do."

Sasuke gave a nod, following after Naruto silently. Sakura gave a quiet sigh, shaking her head, _He'll never change_. Walking into the hospital room, she smiled at the man, "So what is going on?" she smiled.

Kakashi held his head, "I haven't slept for days. Headaches, lots of headaches, and some breathing problems." Her eyes widened at the last one. Sakura leaned closer, pressing the diaphragm of her stethoscope against his chest, "Don't you need me to take off my shirt?" He grinned playfully.

Her eyes never left his chest, diligently watching the rise and fall of his chest. "I don't need to, I'm the head medic around here. Kinda know what I'm doing," she teased back. "The headaches are from the lack of sleep, as for the breathing problems… I can look into it further if you'd like," she put the stethoscope around her neck and looked at him, "When was the last time you got a decent sleep?" she questioned quietly.

"Your house," he muttered softly, her brow rising, "Because I was worn out," he carefully added seeing the confusion in her eyes.

She smiled and shook her head in slight disbelief, "Take off your mask, I need to check your airways." Her voice held no hint of a joking nature, she hadn't even looked him in the eyes when she said it.

His eyes widened, "What?" he asked as his hands began to shake. She wouldn't have asked if she didn't mean it, but I've never shown her before.

"Did I stutter?" she growled quietly as she crossed her arms across her chest, her bust becoming more enlarged by the action.

"I thought you were the best medic and didn't need that stuff…" he whimpered nervously as he held his hands up in protest.

Sakura's eyes softened, "Kakashi, this sleeping thing could be the start of something more serious with your sharingan, so please?" She whimpered. He couldn't help but stare into her beseeching eyes, glistening with concern as she begged him for the one thing he had hid from his students for years. She shook her head, "We've known each other for eight years and you still don't trust me to see your face," she muttered to herself in disbelief.

Kakashi felt his heart sink, _Guilt really works for her_. He took a deep breath, slowly tugging down his mask. Her eyes widened, it had really been that easy. Emerald green eyes scanned over his face in astonishment. She knew many scars would cover the elite ninja's body, but there was not a flaw on the man's face. Kakashi was actually quite attractive. She smiled as she moved closer to examine him, hoping that the smile would put him at ease. His whole body tensed, his eyes focusing on her expression as a way of telling what she was thinking; when she smiled, his body only became more on edge.

"W-What are you doing?" He questioned as she reached up to cup his face. Her fingertips burned at his skin, the warmth she held. Kakashi watched as she parted her lips, a slow deep breath escaping as her hands fell to his knees. With wide eyes he watched her push his knees apart, standing between them. "Sakura?" he questioned.

"Hush."

Her eyes closed, chakra filling her fingertips as they ran over his skin softly; like feathers with heat behind them. Kakashi felt his eyes shut, unable to fight the sensation growing within him, the warmth was too much. Sakura's eyes widened slightly as she heard him gasp, the muscles in his neck reacting quickly to her chakra, his body relaxing. As her feather like touch ran down his neck, to the base of his collar, her eyes couldn't help but stray; watching the reaction she was getting from him.

Kakashi let the blissful feeling take over him, completely forgetting why he had come to visit the woman in the first place. He could feel her chakra probing through every cell, yet he would never have complained, _Was her chakra always like this? Why is it having this effect on me_?

Sakura's blush only darkened as she heard the low groan that escaped from Kakashi's lips. Slowly, she pulled her hands away from him, her fingertips dragging softly over his chest as she pulled away. One hand pressed against her chest while the other was shoved into the pocket of her white coat, "I think most of it's from sleeping," she chuckled nervously, "I think you might need a new bed or something," she chuckled.

Kakashi jolted up, quickly regaining his composure. _Oh shit_. The look on her face was enough to cause a slight blush to paint his, quickly looking away from her. "Could it be from my sharingan?" he asked quietly as he pulled his mask up.

Her eyes scanned the man and she couldn't help but smile, "It might be, since you used it when I told you not to…" tapping her chin, Sakura smiled back at him, "If these don't help, then you should come back and see me, I'll start healing your sharingan."

His eyes scanned over her, his breathing slowly getting under control. "How do you know how to heal the Sharignan so well?" Kakashi asked, trying to make conversation with the woman. _I've never showed anyone under my mask, I wonder if she'll tell Naruto or Sasuke_.

Sakura chuckled, "I heal Sasuke-kun all the time, his sharingan is almost like yours… just natural."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Can I make a house call, then?" he joked teasingly. A blush painted over her cheeks, as she looked at the man, suddenly unable to tease the man back.

Her eyes looked over his face, _How can I tease about something like that, when I've just seen him like __**that**__…_ Sakura's blush darkened as the thoughts of the man took a more mature turn. Images of a shirtless Kakashi, lying on his back, with the same pleasured face crossed her mind.

Sakura shook her head, trying desperately to get the images out of her head, "Sakura?" Kakashi questioned seeing the woman's distress. _Did she really think about it_?

Quickly regaining her composure, Sakura smiled at him, "You know where I am if you need anything," she chuckled nervously as she handed him a paper with his prescription. Sakura closed her eyes as she exited the room, leaning her back against the nearest wall to stabilize herself.

Kakashi stuck his head out of the door, "You seem distracted," he smiled as he pointed out her discomfort. She almost screamed in shock as he appeared, her fingers grasped at the wall for support as she felt her body sinking, blush beginning to paint her face once again. Kakashi stepped in front of her, his hand beside her head as he leaned in, "Is everything okay?" he asked in a serious tone as his eye bore into hers.

Kakashi felt her breath against his mask, the smell of her strawberry shampoo filling his nose, her glistening eyes tearing away from his only to look at his lips through his mask. His free hand slowly reached up, cupping her cheek softly as his thumb ran over her cheek. Heat rushed through Kakashi's hand at the touch, her skin soft as silk beneath his coarse fingers. _She's not fighting this_, he thought as his grey eye slowly fell to her lips.

_W-What is he doing_? Sakura's blush only darkened as she noticed his eyes falling to her lips. _Kakashi…_? She questioned as if he could hear. Shaking hands slowly reached up, resting on his chest. Kakashi was quickly surprised by the heat that her hands held, even though his jounin jacket.

Kakashi's eyes focused on her glossy plumb lips as he let the heat overwhelm his senses, enjoying the moment almost forgetting it was real. _It's just like last time_… his mind raced as he thought of the genjutsu, only to be pulled out of his thoughts by the woman in front of him biting her lip. _Oh God damn it._ He thought as he tilted her chin up, her eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"Sakura-san!" A voice called loudly, quickly running down the hallway. Purple eyes widened, "Oh, I'm interrupting…" she whispered turning away. Kamiko couldn't help but let a grin curl her lips when the pair couldn't see her face.

Sakura's eyes widened, pushing Kakashi away from her. Crimson painted her face as she dusted off her jacket and skirt. "Yes, Kamiko?" she choked out as she refused to look at the silver haired man at her side.

Kamiko crossed her arms over her chest, "Naruto-sensei needs help… his loud mouth got him in trouble with Hyuuga-sama."

Sakura's brow frowned together, "Hinata-chan?" Kamiko shook her head, "Oh, shit, Hiashi-sama!" she called, her eyes wide. Holding her head as thoughts raced, Sakura couldn't help but mutter, "Kamiko, take this old pervert to get his prescription filled while I go help Naruto."

Kamiko nodded, "Roger!" she called as she turned, sharp eyes staring at Kakashi while the medic ran off. Kakashi felt the darkness in her gaze, putting his hands up in defense as she stepped closer, "What the hell were you thinking? A genjutsu is one thing, but here? In a hospital? Where people could see?" She growled quietly. "You sure you're the famous Copy Ninja? Because you're sure as fucking hell not acting as intelligent as the stories!"

Kakashi let a sweat drop fall from his head, "Am I really being scolded by a 14 year old right now?"

* * *

All the KakaSaku fluff as it starts x3 so, let me know how you feel while I throw in the Hyuuga family into our band of misfits xD

Thank you all so very much for all the absolutely amazing reviews! It really helps me get hte chapters out earlier and faster to you :D But yeah! Here's a preview for the next chapter.

* * *

**_Preview_**!

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's soft voice whimpered as she sat beside the man. Her hand reached up, healing the bruise on his cheek. He didn't look at her, his dull blue eyes focused only on the stones under his feet. "Naruto-kun, what he said-"

"It doesn't matter!" Naruto bellowed startling the timid woman at his side. His fists were clenched tightly at his side, knuckles white from the force. "It's never going to matter…"

Hinata's eyes softened, it hurt her so badly to see him in pain; let alone because of her father. Her hand hesitantly reached for his, reassuring him that she was there. The small gesture shocked the man, his eyes slowly turning to her, "M-My father will never be happy, Naruto-kun, least of all with me. I've accepted that," she whimpered as she tried to force a smile, her eyes now on the ground, "But… what he said was wrong, there are many people in the village who believe otherwise—people who… love you."


	8. Power and Strength

Alright! so there's a little bit of OOC in this chapter, just because I have absolutely no idea what Hiashi is ACTUALLY like xD only kinda assume? So pay no mind to that one... Otherwise this chapter's main focus is kinda just THERE plain as day xD I hope you guys like this chapter, it's a bit longer which is why it took so long t.t

* * *

Kamiko's sharp eyes stared at the man, "How can I keep your secret if you cant keep it?" She hissed quietly as she threw her hands into the air, "Seriously," she growled as she began walking towards the pharmacist.

"Kamiko," Kakashi muttered as he reluctantly followed the frustrated woman, "What happened?" he asked, knowing the girl wasn't just frustrated with him.

Kamiko's eyes stayed focused ahead of her, "We need to hurry, I might need to help them." She muttered, more to herself than to the man behind her, "The nine tails' chakra can be intimidating." With wide eyes Kakashi picked up his pace, the faster they were done the quicker they could get back out to help Naruto.

EARLIER:

Hinata panted heavily as sweat covered her porcelain skin. Tamori held out a towel, a small smile crossing her lips, "Y-You're getting better," Tamori whispered as her smile grew.

Hinata's eyes fell to the ground, "I still don't have enough power," she whimpered quietly, using the towel to wash her face.

Tamori sat next to the woman, "Hey now," she whispered quietly. Hinata's eyes rose to the woman's crystal blue eyes, glimmering in the sun's light. "You have strength, with that power is irrelevant."

Confusion crossed Hinata's face as the woman gave a small sigh. "Hinata-chan," Tamori whispered shyly. "If you had a choice, who would you want to be like – anyone in the village." She asked full well knowing the answer. Hinata quickly looked away, blush clearly evident on her face as a small formed. Tamori could only smile back, "And why him?"

Hinata thought for a moment, pushing her own thoughts aside. Looking up to the clear blue sky, her voice became serene, "He has this will about him… when I'm with him, he makes me want to believe in his cause, to follow him even to the pits of hell. He's so much stronger than we are, but he makes us feel that strength too." She giggled softly, "He's kind, and strong, and never lets anyone down!" She chimed happily.

Tamori smiled, "And who would you least like to be?"

Hinata's brow frowned together, searching for the words, "Uchiha-san." Tamori's eyes sharpened at the name, memories flying back. She gave a nod, urging the heiress to continue. "He'll do anything to get his way, he's powerful and forceful," she paused and gave a nervous smile, "And honestly scary."

Tamori nodded, standing up holding her hand out for the woman, "Stand up?" she smiled politely. Hinata did, Tamori taking her hand softly and pulling her back out onto the Hyuuga training grounds. "Take your stance," Tamori muttered. Hinata gave a quiet whimper and took her stance once again; Byugakuan activated.

Tamori's lips parted, taking a deep breath as her eyes changed; mimicking the woman in front of her. "This… is power," she muttered as she touched Hinata's bicep, slowly stepping back in front of her. "What you fight with when you're angry, when you've lost control… when you don't care." She stepped closer, avoiding Hinata's palms, "But this…" she whispered as she pressed her palm against Hinata's chest, letting the thud of her heartbeat pound, "This is strength. What keeps you fighting, what you fight for, your will."

Tamori let her eyes return back to ice as she looked at the heiress with a whole hearted smile, "You will one day lead the Hyuuga clan… would you rather be a leader like Uchiha-san, or Naruto-sensei?" Hinata's eyes widened at the question, it was an easy answer. Tamori rose a brow and giggled, "Then notice how you used power and strength differently. Trust me, there is a difference in **that** type of leader."

Tamori's turned her back, walking back to her seat. Hinata's eyes widened, the sun highlighting the ragged scars across Tamori's back. "Tamori-chan…" Hinata couldn't help but smile as warmth filled her heart; completely understanding the message that the woman had given her. Running after the brunette Hinata smiled brightly, "T-Thank you for training with me."

Tamori's eyes widened as she gave a soft giggle, "I like training with you," she whispered softly, "Your bloodline… it relies on the inner nature of a person and since I can only take what you have, I get only good from it." Hinata's eyes widened, blush crossing her face at the comliment. "But I should go, your family will be home soon."

Hinata's eyes lowered, guilt washing over her, "I'm sorry that we cant train with them knowing."

Tamori's brow rose again, "You really are kind, Hianta-chan, but I-I know my place with the villagers."

"D-Do you mind if I walk with you?" Hinata asked quietly, her voice failing her, "So we can talk more?" Tamori couldn't help but smile, this woman was far from what she had expected.

Kamiko and Takemaru walked down the stone path from the academy. "What do you mean, I cant put that many weapons in a scroll?" Takemaru whined as he looked at Kamiko with begging eyes.

She shook her head, "Baka, you don't have enough chakra to release them all. Why put more than you can even take out."

"In case I want a different one!" Takemaru huffed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Takemaru couldn't help but smile as the woman beside him shook her head; giving up the argument. "Oh look!" Takemaru smiled happily as his eyes rose, seeing Tamori and Hinata down the road, "Tamori's done training with Hinata-sama,"

Kamiko's eyes sharpened noticing the people between them. Tamori and Hinata were on the other side of the street, many people in between; the most important of which being Hanabi and a few other of the Hyuuga clan. "Takemaru… we might not want to go and see them." She muttered cautiously.

Takemaru waved her off, walking quietly to go see his teammate, Kamiko following at his side. Continuing to talk to Kamiko, Takemaru wasn't watching where he was going; his shoulder slamming into someone's as he passed.

Quickly turning around to apologize, Takemaru was met by the glaring white eyes of another Hyuuga heiress, "Watch it outcast." The woman sneered, "Arent you going to apologize?" the woman growled as she crossed her arms.

Takemaru's voice lowered, "I was until you were a total bitch about it," he pouted as his face became cross.

Hanabi's white eyes widened at the statement, "Excuse me?" She growled

Kamiko grabbed Takemaru's shoulder, her eyes piercing into his skull begging for him to back down. He only straightened his posture, "You bumped into me, you apologize."

Hanabi smirked, her eyes dark, "Why would I ever apologize to scum like you? You're lucky my family even allows outsiders like you in the village." She snapped darkly as she turned away.

Takemaru grinned, "I'm surprised the Hokage lets snobs like you _stay_ in the village," he shot back quickly. Kamiko's eyes widened, a low hiss escaping her lips from the stupidity he was showing off. Hanabi turned around, her eyes pulsing with chakra.

Tamori's eyes sharpened feeling the raise of chakra, only to focus on her teammates standing face to face with one of the top ninja in their class. "Hinata-chan, y-your sister," she whispered quietly as they both turned to see the scene starting to unfold. "Sh-should we stop them?" she muttered as her shy façade began to fade.

Takemaru's eyes sharpened, "Do you want to fight Hanabi-_chan_," he provoked as he grabbed the handle of his scythe. Kamiko's eyes darkened, her whole body becoming defensive as tension filled the busy streets.

With his golden eyes locked on the young Hyuuga, Takemaru nearly drowned out the people walking throughout the street. Whispering as he stood toe to toe with one of the Hyuuga heiresses.

"We have to get Naruto-senei," Kamiko's eyes darted around the area, "He's either at the hospital or getting ramen," she groaned knowing both were too far for her to call for him. Another growl escaped Takemaru's lips as he tightened his grip, "Tamori-chan…" Kamiko whimpered quietly knowing Takemaru wouldn't back down. Looking over to the girl across the road, her eyes flickered; alerting her to what was about to happen.

Tamori's eyes widened, glistening as tears welled in her eyes. Quickly turning to Hinata she forced herself out of silence, "Take my hands," she whispered as fear gleamed in her eyes, "Take my hands and… n-no matter what, d-don't let go." Tamori looked down, holding out her palms. Hinata's eyes became determined as she grabbed Tamori's wrists. Never once had the woman asked anything of her until this point; and Hinata had every intention of giving the genin the simple request.

Hanabi took her stance, her eyes pulsing. _Shit, shit, shit_, Kamiko's eyes flashed silver as she rose her palm, her eyes only on Tamori.

Naruto laughed as he walked into Ichirachu's ramen stand, Sasuke following behind him, "You know, it's nice having you back for more than a few days, feels like a team again." He beamed happily.

Sasuke's eyes softened slightly, quickly turning away so he couldn't see. "I didn't notice," he muttered; trying hard to give his friend more than a few words.

They ordered while Naruto soaked in the surprise of a few more sylabols in a sentence, "You seem more protective of her than normal, teme," He muttered softly. Sasuke's fist clenching on the table, "Are you overreacting again?" Naruto teased as watched the Uchiha's reaction.

"Kakashi was in her bed," Sasuke growled quietly, only letting Naruto hear.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Well, they were training with my team," he muttered softly, quickly being distracted by the ramen in front of him.

Sasuke gave a nod, "So she said," he gave a low growl, his bangs falling over his eyes as he slowly picked up his chopsticks.

Naruto shook his head, patting the man's shoulder, "She's gonna get married one day," Sasuke's fist clenched again, shattering the chopsticks in his hand. "Teme," Naruto beamed, unable to control himself, "There's never going to be a guy that we _both_ approve of. But if there was, wouldn't it be someone we already trusted?"

"Hm,"

"Teme!" Naruto growled, "Cant you ever agree with me?" The man shouted as he flailed his arms, the Uchiha at his side smirking. "Dammit, you know I'm right-" Naruto stopped. His eyes widened as his senses became flooded. Sasuke's eyes sharpened sensing the chakra as well. "No…" Naruto gasped out, breathless as he sensed Tamori's chakra reaching a height he had never allowed. "We need to go," Naruto growled, Sasuke already out of his seat, slamming money down on the table quickly leaving. "Teme, find her!"

Sasuke sneered, "If youre so scared of her power, you shouldn't have set her loose!"

"Not the time!" Naruto growled darkly as they ran through the streets. "she's there!"

Naruto and Sasuke both jumped down from the rooftops, eyes widening at the sight. On one side Tamori stood, silver chakra glowing around her, Hinata tightly gripping her forearms. Sasuke's eyes focused on her, Naruto's looking to the other side. Hanabi and Takemaru were already fighting, Kamiko standing between the two, her eyes pleading for him to help as the silver ring began overpowering the purple of her eyes. "Sensei! I cant control them all!" Kamiko called as her body shook, trying to restrain both Tamori's and Hanabi's chakra.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto's voice boomed as he looked between his students.

Hearing his sensei's voice, Takemaru stopped, only to be hit by Hanabi's gentle fist. Her palm pressed against his chest, forcing chakra through his body; sending him feet back panting heavily. With Hanabi momentarily stationary, Kamiko's eyes focused on Tamori, restraining her chakra. Piercing sapphire eyes shot over to Kamiko, "Are you alright, Kamiko?" he asked coldly, a soft nod the only response he got from the woman. Naruto walked over to Takemaru, grabbing Hanabi's wrist as she lunged for another attack. "Enough," he growled looking down at the woman.

Hanabi's eyes widened, "Let go of me stupid fox!" She snapped darkly, frantic to get away from his touch.

Naruto's eyes widened, it had been so many years since he'd been called that. The name violently stirring inside him, Kurama clawing at his stomach in anger. "Uzumaki! What are you doing?" A cold voice called out, cutting through everyone. Hinata's eyes widened, her father stepping forward, "Let go of my daughter."

Takemaru whipped the blood off his lip with his fist, "She should apologize for being such a bitch!" he snarled at the dark haired man.

Sasuke looked down at the raven haired girl, "Kamiko, was it?" Kamiko nodded, confused on why the man was speaking to her, "Go to the hospital, get Sakura, now." Without another word, Kamiko had jumped to the rooftops, running as quickly as she could towards the hospital.

Hiashi stood with his arms crossed, staring at the quarrel before him. Darkness clouded his vision as the blonde hesitantly let go of Hanabi's wrist. Hinata's eyes were wide, her hands shaking at the sight of her father. His brow rose, "Someone should put you in your place," he growled as his brows frowned together.

Hinata's eyes widened, quickly jumping from her spot. Naruto's blue eyes glistened in the light, Hinata's dark hair brushing past his face as she stood in front of him, Hiashi's palm past her face. Wide white eyes stared into her sharp lavender ones, "I wont let you hurt Naruto-kun," she said firmly as she stared into her father's eyes. Their eyes pulsed, staring into each other, their gentle fist style stances holding, frustration evident in his eyes. Hiashi slowly lowered his arm, annoyance clear on his face, "N-Naruto-kun has done very much for this village, time and time again!" Hinata snapped, her eyes glistening with pride for the man.

Hiashi's eyes darkened, closing for a moment only to shoot open. A loud slap echoed through the streets, Naruto's eyes widening more as he watched the raven haired woman fall, her cheek crimson from the contact. Hiashi has slapped his daughter in front of the crowd that had begun to form. "That fox is the reason we went to war," he hissed darkly as his eyes turned to Naruto and Takemaru, "He's a time bomb ready to kill us all," Narrowing darkly as he continued, his youngest daughter smirking at his side, "He sided with a traitor, brought these _abominations_ into **our** village, and expects to be treated as if he wasn't the same?"

Naruto's eyes widened, glistening with emotions as his body froze. The harsh words penetrated his skin, Kurama stirring inside him. It had been more than 5 years since he had last been spoken to in that manner, let alone by someone who's life he'd saved. Hiashi turned away from him, Hanabi following after, "Your mother was an outsider, you will always be an outsider," He growled, turning and looking over his shoulder, "You'll be the one to destroy this village, Uzumaki. Don't drag my daughters with you."

Everyone's eyes widened as Naruto's fists clenched tightly at his side; shaking with fury. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Naruto screamed as he shook his head in frustration, tears glistening at the corner of his eyes. Sakura, pushing her way through the crowd that had formed, watched with sadness at the man's outburst. "Do you think you can just say that bullshit, and walk away?" Naruto ran, gritting his teeth, as he grabbed Hiashi's shoulder.

The elder Hyuuga spun around, a chakra filled palm hitting Naruto's jaw; startling him. With the force of Hiashi's enraged chakra, Naruto fell to the ground, blood dripping from the corner of his lips as the bruise quickly formed.

Tamori's eyes widened, quickly jumping between the two men; crystal eyes lightening to the white Hyuuga eyes. "Don't you dare," she growled as he moved into his stance; Tamori only mirroring his movements. The man's eyes widened, watching the young woman in front of him. "First you hit Hinata-chan, then you insult my sensei," TAmori's eyes narrowed, "You call us abominations, but these people are my family!" She snapped darkly, venom dripping from her voice, "What you said is wrong! All of it! Naruto-sensei is the only shinobi who isn't blinded by his own heritage!" She snarled as her silver chakra became visible around her palms. "His mother saved this damn village, so has he! The only excuse you have for your hatred, is because he's stronger than you could ever hope to be!"

Hiashi's eyes widened, shocked by the woman's testimony. Dropping his stance, Tamori let her eyes return back to normal. Standing firmly in front of her sensei, "I-I owe sensei, my life," she smiled at Hiashi without a second thought, "As does everyone in this damn village and I won't let even a clan leader sully his name." She crossed her arm over her stomach, bowing as formally as possibly to the man, "Please leave, there is no more need for a scene."

Naruto's eyes widened, he had never seen Tamori stand so firmly for anything; she had never sworn to someone higher than her before, she had never taken that tone of voice in front of him, she had never used her bloodline against someone else from Konoha. Hiashi, hearing the murmurs of the crowd around them; siding with the woman. "Abomination," he growled.

Tamori kept smiling, "Arrogant ass." As they left, Tamori felt her body swoon, Takemaru catching her as she fell to the ground, "T-Takemaru-kun, get everyone out of here." Tamori whimpered as her eyes fell on her sensei, his eyes focused on the ground.

Takemaru's eyes scanned the crowd, Sakura stepping forward. He couldn't help but smile as she cracked her knuckles, "Everyone scatter, or I'll break your neck!" Most people turned tail and left, while a few didn't head the woman's warning only making Sasuke smirk, turning to face the crowd with his crimson eyes; the rest quickly running.

Kakashi's eyes scanned the area below him, Kamiko sitting beside him on the rooftop, "Looks like you weren't needed after all," Kakashi teased as he watched his students.

Kamiko's eyes sharpened, "That's not like Tamori-chan," Kamiko's eyes scanned the area, "I took away her chakra when we arrived, she shouldn't have been able to face Hyuuga-sama. This isn't right…"

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't overthink it," he gave her a soft smile, her eyes widening, "Sometimes, the need to protect the people you love overpowers everything else."

Hinata stumbled to her feet, slowly walking over to Naruto, "Naruto-kun a-are you okay?" she asked quietly as she helped him up. The second that he got to his feet, he slapped her hand away.

"Stay away from me," he growled, red flashing in his sapphire eyes. Turning on his heel, he ran from her, ran from everyone.

Hinata's lavender eyes softened, "Hinata-chan," Sakura called as she lightly touched the woman's forearm, "He needs his space," she whispered hesitantly. Hinata shook her head and ran after Naruto, refusing to listen to Sakura's words.

Hinata ran for miles, finally reaching the edge of the old team seven's training grounds. With her shaking hand against her chest, she watched Naruto's movements; evaluating if it was alright for her to get closer.

Naruto paced back and forth, his fingers running through his hair in frustration. The man let out a scream in frustration, smashing his fist against the nearest tree. Hinata's eyes softened watching the turmoil, her heart breaking by every moment. Slowly, he calmed down, sitting on the bench beside the beaten tree.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's soft voice whimpered as she sat beside the man. Her hand reached up, healing the bruise on his cheek. He didn't look at her, his dull blue eyes focused only on the stones under his feet. "Naruto-kun, what he said-"

"It doesn't matter!" Naruto bellowed startling the timid woman at his side. His fists were clenched tightly at his side, knuckles white from the force. "It's never going to matter…"

Hinata's eyes softened, it hurt her so badly to see him in pain; let alone because of her father. Her hand hesitantly reached for his, reassuring him that she was there. The small gesture shocked the man, his eyes slowly turning to her, "M-My father will never be happy, Naruto-kun, least of all with me. I've accepted that," she whimpered as she tried to force a smile, her eyes now on the ground, "But… what he said was wrong, there are many people in the village who believe otherwise—people who… love you."

"They all think I'm a monster…" His eyes turned to her, whirling with emotions, "No one loves me, Hinata-chan," he growled as his teeth grit together.

"That's not true!" She called out almost instantaneously, tears pooling at the corners of her lavender eyes, "Didn't you hear Tamori-chan?" she asked as she squeezed his hand, "You're her family…" Naruto's eyes fell to the ground, brooding once again.

"My team… they're like my kids," he chuckled, forcing the goofy grin on his face; bitterness evident in his voice, "But I'll never get married… Im 21 and I haven't had a girlfriend… no one will ever love me that way," he hung his head, Hiashi's words ringing in his ears.

"Naruto-kun… do you remember our fight with Pein?" she asked quietly. Hinata's eyes widened as she watched his tears fall to the ground at the memory, her own threatening to fall. She slid off the bench, finding herself kneeling between his legs with her hands cupping his cheeks. "Naruto-kun," she whispered softly as she cradled his face in her soft hands.

Slowly, she made him look up, glassy sapphire eyes looking into her lavender, "Hinata-chan?" he asked quietly.

Blush painted over her face, her thumb running over the whiskers on his cheeks, "It might not matter…" she whimpered quietly as her tears threatened to fall, "But I've always loved you Naruto-kun," she smiled up at him, a beautiful smile that was reserved only for him. "I have since I first met you," she smiled as she leaned her forehead against his, letting her tears fall. "I've stood by your side when you were at your very worst, and I have adored you at your best; I've protected you through every moment I could." Hinata smiled as she moved his forehead protector kissing his forehead, "And my love for you has only grown."

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the featherlike kiss against his forehead, her words ringing in his ears. He smiled, encircling his arms around her waist, resting his head against her shoulder. Hinata gasped quietly, returning the embrace. Naruto let his tears fall as he held the woman in his arms; almost completely forgetting the words her father had spoken.


	9. Need

Kakashi panted heavily as his knees began to give way, "I want to fucking kill you right now," he growled out in frustration.

The pinkette across from him only smiled, sweat dripping down her brow, "Get used to it!" she spat back, knowing he was only frustrated with her training technique. She smiled at him, "You have two more weeks until shinobi's are able to go back on missions! Two weeks to get your shit together!" she called again, straightening her posture.

Kakashi felt all his anger fall away, "You _planned_ this?" He gasped out quietly, eyes widening on the woman. She brought her hand up to her mouth and giggled, "God damn it, Sakura!" he called in frustration as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. "Can we take a break?" he called as he panted heavily, his body drained from his chakra depletion, looking up at the darkening sky he muttered, "It's going to rain anyway."

She crossed her arms, pouting her lip as she looked at him, "You're just lazy, you don't want to train anymore!" When he didn't give her a sarcastic reply, her eyes widened, "Oi, are you scared of the rain?" She muttered as she tilted her head to the side.

Kakashi and Sakura both began walking towards each other, the darkness only increasing, "Why does it always rain when I'm with you?" Kakashi asked timidly, meaning for it to be a rhetorical question.

Sakura's eyes were focused on the sky, "Because I heal people, rain means rebirth and change?" her voice soft and forlorn as she gazed into the sky. His brow frowned together, questioning if she was serious. Sakura chuckled as she sat on the grass, falling back and laying down.

Kakashi looked down at her, "What?" she questioned, a smile tugging at her lips as she sprawled out on the grass. "Sit down, relax for once," she teased as she winked at the man, "Either you're training or complaining," she teased as he sat beside her.

The grass swayed as they sat in silence, her eyes closing as her body relaxed, "What do you want in your future?" she asked quietly as she turned her head to face him.

Kakashi watched her turn in the grass, her pink tendrils scattering as her eyes looked up at him. A warmth began to spread through him, _Even her eyes can do it_… he thought to himself, suddenly thinking about her question. He lay beside her, his hands behind his head, "Near future or…?"

"Anything," she giggled as she looked at him with a smile.

He laughed, "You're so intrigued," he chuckled, "I want to get married one day. Maybe even see you, Sasuke, and Naruto get married as well." Kakashi felt his body relax in the grass, his eyes softening, "I want to see Asuma's boy graduate the academy," he muttered softly.

Sakura smiled to herself, "You should see him, he's almost 6 now." She turned, laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, "Marriage, huh? I didn't think Hatake Kakashi was the marrying type?"

He chuckled to himself, "I learn a lot from my books," he teased. "Are we playing the question game?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, we are," she grinned, taking his question from him, "Why do you read those silly books?" She asked as she poked his cheek.

Kakashi shrugged, "Because I'm sexually frustrated and I prefer reading to fraternization?" Sakura's eyes widened, "Weren't expecting that, were you?" He smiled beneath his mask.

"No, I wasn't," her smile widened as he asked another question, frustration suddenly clear on his face as he noticed his mistake, "Why are you still wearing your mask in front of me? I've already seen your face."

Kakashi's brow rose, "Would you like me to take it off?" She turned over on her side laughing, "Damn it," he growled.

Sakura's laugh echoed through the training grounds, "You suck at this game," she giggled again, listening to the thunder rolling in the distance. "But yes," she muttered suddenly, "I feel like you trust me more," Kakashi rose a brow and gave a soft nod, never moving to pull down his mask. "May I do it?" she asked as she sat up, kneeling beside him.

His eyes scanned over her, confused at how excited she was, "Go for it," he sighed in defeat, _She's already seen me without it_.

She pulled off her gloves, slowly reaching up to his mask, her body leaning over him. Kakashi closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her body return even at the slightest touch, smelling the slight smell of strawberries even at such a distance. Her fingertips brushed against his skin as she cautiously pulled down his mask. The way her fingertips brushed over his skin sent shivers down his spine. Slowly opening his eyes, he was greeted by a pair of emerald pools staring back at him. "What?"

Her brows frowned, "You still haven't been sleeping well, have you?" she asked quietly.

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm just hoping training will knock me out at night," he chuckled nervously trying to get her to create more distance between them. It was his turn for a question, "Did you plan this?" he asked her quietly. Confused, Sakura tilted her head to the side, her eryes begging him to continue, "Having me train with you while all the villages are getting ready for the festival?" he asked.

She pulled away from him and smiled, running her fingers through her hair as another crack of thunder crackled across the sky. "I figured that after this week of training, and two weeks of physical therapy and healing, you'll be ready for missions again after the ball." He sat up quickly, looking at her with confusion, "You didn't know about the ball?"

Sakura hit her palm against her forehead, "Jesus," she whimpered quietly, "there's a ball, kind of thing, at the end of the festival week. We all go to this beautiful place in the middle of the villages; dress up kind of nice and just have fun." He looked away, his lips pursing, "It's optional though," she quickly added with a chuckle.

Rain began to fall from the sky, drop by drop soaking the training grounds. Sakura cupped his cheek, the heat from her hand almost alarming him. "It's your turn," she whispered softly, smiling at the man, enjoying the smile she got in return. On reflex he nuzzled against the palm of her hand, the warmth overpowering the cold of the timid drizzle. Her eyes scanned his bare face, the silence confusing her. _What is he thinking_?

"When's the next time we can train?" he asked quietly, turning his head from her hand pulling up his mask.

_I should have known_, She force her smile, she recoiled her hand, tapping her chin softly, "Well, whenever the rain stops," she smiled as she slowly got to her feet, "Go home, Kakashi, go get some sleep." She giggled as she held her hands behind her back.

Kakashi slowly got up as well, struggling to find the words to speak to the woman. Suddenly, she seemed so far from him. _Did I say something wrong_?

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Kakashi began walking in the opposite direction. "Kakashi!" Sakura called suddenly, eyes wide as she turned to him. He looked over his shoulder, surprised by her outburst, "it's been a few days since you got those pills… if you cant sleep, I can always fix up a potion… just let me know, okay?" she muttered shyly, a nervous smile curving her lips.

He smiled under his mask, "House calls, again?" She shook her head and laughed, walking away. Kakashi let the rain soak him to the bone once again as he walked throughout the village. He didn't want to go home, walking the village seemed like a better idea.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" A soft voice asked quietly. Kakashi turned, surprised to see glowing crystal eyes looking through him. Tamori's smile softened, seeing the confusion on the man's face. Tamori held a bag of groceries in one hand and the handle of her umbrella in the other. "Y-you're out in the rain," she giggled, stating the obvious.

The girl was so blunt, so timid, that Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the observation, "I am," he said as he gave his soaking sleeves a confused look; making them both laugh even more.

Tamori's eyes softened, "You look like there's something on your mind," she muttered softly as she offered him her umbrella. He shook his head, her smile only brightening, "Kamiko should be back any minute, maybe you can talk to her," Tamori giggled as she turned around, walking towards a chuunin apartment complex; one Naruto had begged for his students to use.

Kakashi's brows frowned together, unable to understand the woman in front of him. "Tamori," he called suddenly. She looked over her shoulder, smiling at him to continue. His words were caught in his throat, unable to ask the question that he was searching for.

Tamori smiled happily, "She likes you, ya'know?" She giggled happily, "It's very hard for her to find someone that matches her wits. She normally can be… abrasive, to people her age," Tamori giggled, "You are the closest thing she has to a friend, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's eyes widened, unable to speak due to the kind smile that the woman had given him; so genuine and motherly. "I'm just going to head home." Tamori gave a nod, hearing the confusion and fatigue in his voice.

Tamori stopped again, smiling at the man, "If you cant sleep, Kakashi-sensei, Haruno-san make's the best tea." She giggled with a smile as she began walking towards her apartment without another word. Kakashi shook his head, grinning at the young woman as she walked away, slowly making his way back to his own home.

Slowly, like Sakura had said, Kakashi was getting used to his apartment once again. It had taken almost two weeks to feel even close to home; but he was surprised it was happening at all. The sound of rain echoed throughout the empty apartment, Kakashi enjoying the scent as it lingered in the air.

With a deep breath, he walked to his room; Kakashi let his jacket fall to the ground, his shirt quickly following. Taking off his headband, he placed it on table next to his bed, taking off his mask as well. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he collapsed into his bed. _I haven't been this tired in a long time_… Kakashi thought to himself as he closed his eyes, letting the darkness over take him.

The silver haired man's nose began to twitch in his sleep, the smell of strawberries lingering in the air. _Sakura_? Kakashi thought to himself as he felt the weight on the bed shift. _What is going on_? Slowly he opened his eyes, the woman's face only inches from his. His eyes widened as he looked over the woman.

"Kakashi…" she whispered quietly, her face now only inches away from his, her body hovering over his on all fours. Kakashi's eyes scanned the woman, the heat radating from her remarkable. All he could see was skin. Her legs were bare, her arms were bare, he could see along her flat stomach, and most distracting of all, he could see _every_ curve of her body. "You're looking at me like that again…" she whispered as one of her hands ran over his chest, her hips swaying from side to side in his view.

The touch of her hand sent a shiver down his spine, his skin searing at her touch. She slowly leaned down, brushing his lips over his collar, her rear still in the air as she spoke, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" her voice was quiet, a soft whimper as her hot breath danced over his skin.

A low groan erupted from his throat as her chest pressed against his, the heat of her touch setting his body on fire. Reluctantly, he raised his hands, unable to stop from touching her he began running them along her thighs. Her breath hitched at his touch, a whimper of pleasure escaping her lips as his coarse hands moved her thighs, pushing her forward so she was now straddling his waist. "When you do things like this, I cant help it," he growled as he looked into her glowing eyes.

Her hands ran over his chest slowly, her fingertips light against his skin as she explored, her hips slowly rocking against his. Another groan escaped Kakashi's lips as he felt his blood rush through his veins, his hands clutching her thighs lightly. Sakura slowly sat up, letting him completely see what she had been wearing; to his dismay, it was less than he had originally thought. She straddled his waist in a pair of extremely short spandex shorts, and black sports bra; her toned stomach and bouncing bust extremely clear from his vantage point.

His eyes roamed to her face, her eyes hardly open as she continued rolling her hips against his, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she felt the bulge forming in his pants; grinding harder against it as the friction sent waves of pleasure through her. She bit her lip to quiet the moan that escaped her lips, the action only sending Kakashi over the edge_, Fuck_.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, quickly flipping them over; the silver haired shinobi now on top of the pinkette. With his knee between her legs, he slowly slid his hand down her stomach, feeling the woman arch her back as his hand slowly snuck into her shorts.

Sakura closed her eyes, gasping out quietly as her blush darkened. Kakashi felt the sweat beginning to coat his body. The woman was so warm, a single touch felt like an inferno to him, yet he wanted nothing more than to continue touching her as much as possible. He pressed his body against hers, his lips dragging over her skin, the scent of strawberries slowly dwindling. _Shit_, Kaksahi growled to himself as he slowly pulled his hand out of the kunoichi's shorts, looking away from the confused and disappointed look on her face. Slowly, Kakashi sat up, his hands forming a seal, "Kai…" he mumbled softly. He watched as the woman, the smell, and the heat disappeared; leaving only an empty and cold room.

Heavy breath lingered in the air as Kakashi's blood slowly settled, "A genjutsu at this time of night isn't funny, Kamiko," he growled loudly his eyes darting to the window; sharp as daggers.

No one had been there though, to his surprise. _It's past midnight_… Kakashi sighed, grabbing a thin long sleeve shirt, he jumped from his bed; walking back out into the rain. _This is much better than a cold shower, _he groaned to himself.

A banging on the door shocked Sakura out of her sleep. Tired green eyes hesitantly opened, her fingers digging into the pillow under her. "Fucking hell," she growled quietly as she looked at the clock beside her bed. "2 in the morning, I'm going to fucking kill him." As the banging on her door continued, she recently pried herself out of bed.

Swinging the door open, she gave a low growl not even opening her eyes to look to see who it was, "What do you want?" she hissed darkly.

"Oh, shit," The blonde muttered as he looked away from the woman, blush creeping over his cheeks. "You know you're not wearing –" but he was quickly cut off.

Sakura gave another growl, feeling the rain only when the wind picked up. "Naruto-" she growled quietly slowly opening her eyes. The moment she saw him, her anger subsided. The man was hardly dressed, only a t-shirt and a pair of pants. "Naruto?" she questioned in confusion.

He looked away from her, tears pooling in his eyes, "I'm really confused Sakura-chan." He muttered softly. Sakura nodded softly, stepping aside, letting the man into her home. "It's about Hinata-chan…"

Sakura's brow rose, she hadn't heard anything about the Hyuuga heiress since the quarrel in the market place. Naruto came in, sitting at the table without another word, "Naruto, did something happen?" Sakura asked in confusion.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, leaning agains this elbows on the table, "I don't know what to do Sakura-chan," he muttered a she looked up at her, a slight blush across his face, "She said these things…" Sakura sat next to him, her brow raising, "She said she loved me…"

"Yeah?" Sakura asked with a chuckle, "Naruto… that cant be new to you." The man looked up at her with pure confusion; eyes wide. "You didn't?" she asked covering her mouth, trying to suppress the giggle forming. "Naruto… Hinata-chan's had feelings for you since the acadamey," Sakura chuckled and smiled, "All the girls used to make fun of her because she was the only girl who didn't fight for Sasuke-kun – because she only had eyes for you."

"And you didn't tell me?" Naruto spat suddenly.

Sakura's eyes softened, "Naruto… it was right in front of you. She was willing to help you cheat during the chuunin exam, protected you against Pein, she told you she loves you. She fought by your side during the war and gave you hope when you needed it most. She's loved you since the very first day."

Naruto became quiet, his eyes glazed with memories as he went back and tried to find the hints that she had left; even the obvious ones. "She loves me… like how you love Sasuke-kun?" Naruto questioned, trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

Sakura shook her head, standing from her seat. She kissed his forehead, "More than that, Naruto, Hinata-chan loves you more than I ever loved Sasuke-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Naruto, where are you going?" Sakura questioned as the man stood up quickly, the chair falling behind him.

"I need to see Hinata-chan!" Naruto called as he quickly ran out of the apartment. Sakura shook her head and groaned, returning to her bed.

The comfort of the woman's bed was enough to relax her after being woken up so early. Sakura smiled as she nuzzled against her pillow, enjoying playing match maker for even just a moment. Looking at the clock she gave a soft sigh, _At least I don't work tomorrow_, she thought to herself as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

Another bang against the door shocked Sakura from her sleep. "Fucking hell, Naruto," she growled as she slowly got out of bed, "I will fucking kill you," she groaned as she looked at the clock: 4:17 in the morning.

Rain still pattered against the windows as Sakura made her way down the stares to the door. _Odd, he normally knocks a few times_, she thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her pastel hair.

Opening the door, her eyes widened. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi stood in her doorway, dripping wet from the rain: silver hair hanging over his face, his mask around his neck, navy shirt clinging to his body. Her eyes scanned him, every muscle on his body was easily seen as the fabric clung to him, but as her eye reached his face she felt something was amiss.

Kakashi's eyes ran over the woman, almost unable to speak. She was wearing hardly any clothing to answer the door, she must have been assuming it was someone else. Her long pale legs were completely exposed beside the black lace that wrapped around her waist. A long white shirt covering her torso, only buttoned an inch before her navel allowing him a clear view of the perky round bust that she normally hid. Messy hair only added to the look, her pale skin looking like silk against the mess.

She blushed as his eyes roamed over her body, "Kakashi…?" she questioned again, surprised that he hadn't said a word to her, "Are you okay?"

Kakashi's eyes fell to her bare feet, his brow frowning in confusion as he searched for the words. Why couldn't he remember why he was there? He looked up at her again, glowing emerald eyes worried for his sake alone; he couldn't stand to look into her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was unable to, the words escaping once again. Biting his lip, his eyes met hers, keeping the eye contact as he muttered, "I need you."

* * *

So, I've been in a really big writing mood today, so everyone gets a new chapter. Tell me what you think of the random smut?


	10. One Night

Kakashi bit his lip, his eyes piercing into hers, "I need you," he muttered quietly, his knees beginning to shake.

Sakura's eyes shot open, her mouth almost dropping open. "Kakashi…" She stepped forward, without thinking, into the rain; her white shirt beginning to become see through from the saturation. The rain numbed her skin for a moment as she wrapped her arms around his waist, his body threatening to give way in her arms.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He expected a slap from the woman, at the _very_ least, not the embrace he was receiving. The second she touched him, heat raced through him, his arms encircling her waist as he pulled her closer. Surprise slowly wore off as her warmth consumed him. Sakura's hands ran over his back, resting between his shoulder blades as she felt him relax. His eyes fluttered shut as he buried his nose against the crook of her neck, letting her natural smell overwhelm him.

Her warm breath danced over his skin as they stood there in the rain, soaking them to the bone. "I don't want to let go," he whimpered suddenly, as his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her up onto her tip toes. She could feel his body shake. Sakura's eyes could only widen, she'd never heard such a terrified voice from the man. His grip on her waist tightened, the sheer white shirt tangled within his fingers as he clung to the woman, "I don't want this to be fake again."

Sakura's eyes softened, _He's thought of this before…_ She smiled softly as she softly nuzzled against his neck, "Come inside," she muttered softly, "Let me take care of you tonight."

Her words were soft, caring, making Kakashi lean his forehead against her shoulder; unable to think of the words. His mind was fighting with his body. This girl, she was his student. Was, he reminded himself. The silver haired man was forming an obsession with the pinkette, a need to be beside her so great that when he wasn't he only felt empty.

Sakura felt the man shaking; his knee's losing the ability to support him. Slowly, she pulled away from him, her hands on his chest as her eyes focused on his, "One night…" she whispered, her eyes begging for him to at least humor her and rest in the house.

Kakashi's eyes fluttered shut, resting his forehead against hers, "One night," he repeated, a smile slowly creeping on his face. _Maybe that's all I need, just one night_.

Sakura's heat slowly disappeared, pulling away from him completely as she walked back inside the house. His eyes followed her, the white shirt clinging to her body, her pastel hair clumped together against her back, Kakashi could only grin. _Sakura_… he thought to himself as a smile tugged on his lips.

Walking into her apartment warmed his whole being, the simple action quickly alerting him to how his apartment left him lonely. His eyes searched for her, his body realizing how weak it really was. "Upstairs," he heard her call. As he walked into her room, the door shut behind him, Sakura smiling at him as her hand rested on the door. "Welcome back," she muttered as her eyes fluttered, a blush slowly crossing her face.

Kakashi, seeing her blush, couldn't control himself. With the speed that the Copy Ninja was known for, Kakashi had moved in front of the woman, his arms on either side of her so she couldn't move as her back pressed against the wall.

Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, emotions swirling within the green flecks. Her hands tentatively reached up, brushing her fingertips against his cheek. Sakura's lips parted, a smile slowly forming, "One night."

The way she said it, almost trying to convince herself. Her lips trembled softly as her eyes focused on his face, lingering slightly at his lips. All thoughts were silenced when the woman bit her lip once again. He pressed his body against hers, pinning her against the wall. The feeling of her body against his was enough to silence everything but the need for _her_.

His lips roamed her skin, kissing along her neck and collar as his hands slowly slid down her sides, touching her heated skin as much as possible. Kissing up her neck, Kakashi nipped a her jaw, Sakura's head slowly falling back as a gasp left her lips.

Sakura felt a heat inside her stir, her breath leaving her. Closing her eyes she arched her back, pressing her chest against his as her hands slide down his body, her nails tugging at his shirt. Another gasp escaped her lips as she felt the man's teeth grave her ear lobe, her leg beginning to rub against his.

Sakura's hands slid under the dark navy shirt, her fingertips grazing against his skin. The simple touch only added to the heat that Kakashi felt; his body pressed tightly against the woman as his heated blood rushed through his veins. His breath became heavier as her palms ran around his torso, slowly lifting his shirt along his back.

I feel like I'm on fire… Kakashi's heavy eyes opened reluctantly, watching the woman's reaction, her bare leg slowly rising as her knee rubbed against his thigh, Fuck it, Kakashi groaned as his hand slid down to her thigh, pushing her harder against the wall as he wrapped her leg around his waist.

With her leg up and her body arched, the movement of her hips become uncontrollable; slowly grinding against the man as quiet moan lingered on her lips. Kakashi's eyes widened hearing the melodic sound, her nails pressing more against his skin, heat emanating from between the woman's legs. Sakura's blush darkened feeling the heat between her legs as she continued to rock her hips against the large bulge protruding from the man's pants; only to let out another gasp of pleasure with the friction.

Sakura tugged again on the man's shirt, a quiet whimper escaping her lips. Kakashi smirked, his lips roaming over her neck, "Take it off," he growled, his husky voice hushed by their heavy breathing. The pinkette didn't hesitate, her strength quickly pushing him away long enough to nearly rip the wet fabric off his torso and toss it aside.

Sakura took a moment to gaze over the man, her eyes gliding over every muscle of his abdomen and chest; her hands slowly following. Kakashi stood silently, letting the woman touch him in the most intimate way he had ever felt. Her fingers burned at his skin, a pleasure he hadn't felt in so long, slowly memorizing every scar, every muscle, and every crevasse of his skin. Kakashi's eyes were clouded by the pleasure, groans and gasps escaping his lips at her touch. Her hands roamed his body, her fingertips grazing softly over his skin as she ran them along his pant line making him shiver in excitement. Kakashi's eyes widened, the heat replaced with a siring pleasure; hotter than he had felt.

Sakura's lips brushed against his chest, each kiss lingering against his skin as her fingers continued to roam. Her kisses became slow, her hot wet tongue grazing his skin as she did so. Softly, she pushed him back, each step shaky from the pleasure he was letting himself be overcome by. Her kisses slowly lowered, from his pecks down his stomach, lingering below his belly button. Sakura's fingers hooked in the fabric, slowly tugging down as her kisses lowered. Emerald eyes looked up at him as she slowly began using the tip of her tongue against his skin, her hands falling to his thighs; brushing against his hard member in the process. The action was enough for the man; a loud eager moan.

Shaking with adrenaline and pleasure, Kakashi's hands gripped Sakura's shoulders only to suddenly push her back up against the wall. Grabbing the hem of her white shirt, Kakashi gave it a firm tug, the button snapping off revealing the woman in front of them. Sakura shrugged her shoulders slightly, letting the fabric fall to the ground. Kakashi's whole body froze, his eyes ravaging the woman in front of him. Her skin looked made of pure porcelain in the light, hardly any scars that he would have expected from a shinobi of war.

His mind stopped as his hands grasped her hips, his eyes falling down to her chest. The once flat chested girl was surprisingly busty, her pink nipples hard from the cold rain. His hands incircled her, bringing the woman closer, and ran his coarse fingers over the soft skin at the small of her back. Sakura pressed her body against his, the heat of bare skin making the man groan once again. Slowly, she stood on her tip toes, her fingers lacing in his hair while her hand ran over his chest. "I'm yours tonight," she whispered against his ear, her eyelids heavy with pleasure as she nipped it softly.

Hearing those words a primal need engulfed the man. His hands fell to her bottom, picking her up. Sakura gasped quietly, her legs wrapping around his waist on instinct, as her back was pressed firmly against the wall; the friction between her legs becoming more forceful. Kakashi thrust his hips against hers, keeping her pinned against the wall, a loud moan escaping her lips as her head fell back again. Taking the moment, Kakashi bit her neck softly, only to receive the same moan of pleasure once again.

With the weight of his body pressing her against the wall, Kakashi quickly pinned Sakura's hand's above her head, his free hand slowly roaming over her torso. Cupping her breast, Kakashi felt himself falling deeper into the toxic heat of the woman. Sakura's blush darkened as she felt the man begin to knead at her breast, his thumb brushing over her sensitive nipples only to get a reaction. Sakura arched her back off the wall, grinding harder against the man holding her, her breathing becoming heavy and labored as her panties couldn't absorb any more of the moisture from her womanhood, "Kakashi…" she moaned out quietly as he again bit her neck.

Hearing his name, the silver haired man felt more inticed, peeling the two off the wall, stumbling over towards her bed. Sakura legs loosed around his waist as the hard wall was replaced by a soft mattress, the man slowly crawling on top of her. Her fingers ran over his chest, touching him as much as possible, her eyes slowly moving to meet his. She had never seen her ex sensei in such a state; his eyes clouded with pleasure, emotions she had never seen dancing behind the fog.

His palms ran over her thighs, slowly removing her legs from his waist yet never moving from between them. The heat from her body was addicting, even more so knowing that there was always more. Kakashi's hands ran down the woman's inner thighs, causing her to shake with anticipation and gasp out in pleasure. His eyes roamed over the beauty in front of him, slowly moving to where his hands had stopped; her panties completely soaked.

_She's so wet…_ Kakashi leaned over her, slowly kissing down her chest, his lips brushing softly over her nipples as he rubbed his fingers softly against her panties. Sakura's eyes widened, her fingers tangling in the sheets as she bit her lip, _That's what I wanted_, Kakashi's lips grazed over the woman's hard nipples, cupping her breast softly with his free hand letting his tongue flick over her nipple as he snuck his fingers into the pinkette's bottoms. Her breathing hitched as his fingers slowly touched the wetness that her panties had been concealing, his eyes widened at the raw heat.

Nipping softly at the sensitive bead in his mouth, Kakashi began slowly sucking as his fingers rubbed softly against her clit. Sakura's back arched as her grip on the fabric tightened feeling her lower body burn with waves of pleasure. Taking a short haggard breath, Kakashi switched to the woman's other breast, pressing his fingers along her heat, Kakashi ginned innerly as he slowly pushed his middle finger into the woman, his thumb continued to rub against her clit.

Sakura's body quickly reacted to the pleasure, lifting her hips and arching her back as a whimper of pleasure escaped her lips. Watching the woman's reactions, feeling her body react as his finger slowly sank deeper into the tight, wet, unexplored cavern of her body.

Light began to peek through the window as Kakashi bathed in the woman's pleasured state; enjoying the golden rays dance over her arching body. Shock rang through every muscle as she suddenly grabbed his wrist, her whimper changing from pleasure to discomfort. Kakashi removed his hand from the pinkette's panties, only to have Sakura pull at his wrist.

The woman slowly sat up, almost panting as she looked at the man, her green eyes focused on his. She tugged on his wrist, slowly bringing his fingers up to her lips, "The night's over with, Kakashi…" she said his name slowly, her tongue slowly licking along the length of his wet finger.

Kakashi's eyes widened, completely missing the words that the woman spoke. Her warm tongue glided over his finger with easy, but not only was it was his finger it was her juices as well. The pinkette slowly took his forefinger and middle finger into her mouth; sucking softly as her tongue wrapped around them. "I guess I better be going?" he muttered softly in shock. Her lips incased both fingers, slowly taking them deeper into her mouth, sucking harder. Kakashi felt a blush paint his face at the suggestive nature of the action; he had never been so turned on by the woman before.

As the tip of Sakura's tongue left the tip of Kakashi's fingers, she smiled back at him playfully, "Stay and sleep," she cooed softly sensing the displeasure of being forced to leave, "we both know you sleep better when you're with me."

Kakashi groaned, was she really cutting him off right there, after that? Sakura giggled softly, patting down her now messy hair, "You should take a cold shower," she muttered nervously; knowing she was giving the man a horrible case of blue balls.

Nodding, Kakashi left the bed silently, still incased by the image of the woman sucking on his fingers. Even a life time of cold showers would never take that image out of his head. Once he returned, he had found her asleep on the bed, lying on her side wearing exactly what she had been when he left. His eyes roamed the woman as she lingered in a peaceful state, blush still painting her cheeks. Hesitantly, Kakashi laid down beside her, his eyes memorizing her soft facial features.

Pastel hair fell over her face as her breathing became a slow rhythm. A calm set over the man as he watched her, a peace he hadn't felt since his genin days. _What is she doing to me_? Kakashi thought to himself as he lay beside the pinkette. Sakura's lips parted, a content sigh escaping her lips, _Sakura… I don't know if it can only be one night_… His brows frowned together at the troubling thought.

His hand rested beside his head as he finally took a deep breath, relaxing and letting the warmth of the beauty beside him. She was a stranger to him only a week ago, a memory he had left behind in order to quiet his personal demons. Yet, here she lay, without a care in the world; unknowingly silencing them by her presence alone. Closing his eyes, Kakashi smiled fully, _One night, with you? It wont ever be enough, Sakura_.

As if hearing him, Sakura's eyes fluttered open, her hand reaching for his. Squeezing softly she gave him a tired smile, "Whenever you need me, Kakashi, I'm right here."

His eyes became serious, staring into the emerald pools across from him. _How can she say that? Does she really know what it means, what this means_? Fighting his confusion, the warmth of the woman's hand began slowly consuming him; letting him relax again. Sakura pursed her lips, humming softly as they both began falling asleep; daylight seeping into the room.

Crimson eyes squinted shut at the new light cascading over the land, "Did you do it?" he growled quietly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You sure are direct," Kamiko growled as she ran her fingers through her ebony hair, "I did what you told me."

"and?"

Kamiko's brow rose, a low growl escaping her lips, "Excuse me?" she questioned at his attitude. Kamiko lowered her palm, taking away the Uchiha's chakra all together, "I did what you told me to do, Uchiha-san. The outcome is not in my control," her dark violet eyes were sharp as she stared at his now onyx eyes, "You should understand that manners will get you a lot farther than intimidation." She muttered as she turned her back, walking away from the man.

Sasuke growled, "I told you to make him confront his feelings so he could stay away from her."

Kamiko looked over her shoulder, the silver ring around her eyes growing as she controlled his chakra, "I made him confront those feelings, and only he can see them. Not me and definitely not yourself." Sasuke gave a low hiss as he clenched his fists at his side, "Naruto-sensei holds you at a very high standard, Uchiha-san," she muttered quietly; the man relaxing. "So, please, let things take their natural course. You cant make people do what you want all the time." Kamiko forced a smile and disappeared from the man's view.

"Smart ass, bitch." SAsuke growled darkly as he sighed to himself.

* * *

x.x sorry that took so long guys, my son just graduated high school and I had to plan a silly graduation party so i've been kinda busy, plus... i've never written a mature scene before! sooo it was kinda difficult x.x but i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much as the rest.


	11. Breakdown

Kamiko slowly walked into the apartment, quiet as a mouse; hoping not to wake her teammates. Light suddenly spilled across the room, Kamiko mid stride, Tamori leaning against the kitchen counter. "Tamori-chan!" Kamiko called happily, "I'm glad to see you're up!" she said hesitantly as she looked at the older woman.

Kamiko's eyes scanned the quiet girl, a motherly look plastered on her face. "I tried that jutsu you taught me," Kamiko muttered to break the ice, "The one about revieling what your heart really wants."

Tamori's lips curved into a soft smile as she shook her head. "You shouldn't be using those genjutsus like that, Kamiko." She muttered softly, her ice eyes glittering in the light, "Least of all on Kakashi-san."

Kamiko's eyes widened, "How did you?"

Tamori's eyes shut, a smile forming on her lips, "He escaped the jutsu and was out in the rain with a silly face." Tamori walked pasted the ebony haired woman, "You might want to be careful, Kakashi-san is your friend. Don't put him in a situation where he could get in trouble."

Kamiko sensed a darker side to the words that her teammate was saying, "Tamori-chan… why _are_ you up?"

A bitter smile crossed Tamori's lips as she reached the door, "Don't worry, Kamiko, I'll be back soon." She muttered as she walked out the door.

Kamiko's eyes stared at the door, wonder pulsing through her veins, "She got a message from Hokage-sama's guard last night…" Takemaru muttered as he walked out of his room. "Something's up."

Kamiko felt guilt wash over her; she had been away when Tamori was in need of her knowledge. Shaking off the feeling, Kamiko slowly walked to her bed. _Tamori can handle herself_…

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, the silver haired man still beside her. She couldn't help but smile as he lay on his back. Her eyes watched his chest rise and fall slowly as she recalled the night before. A smile tugged at her lips as she slowly crawled next to the man, resting her palm against this chest as she nuzzled against his side. Kakashi stirred slightly at the new warmth flooding his body. Reaching over, with his eyes closed, his fingers brushed against the woman's leg; which was now across both of his. "Sakura," he groaned as his brow frowned together in his tired state, "There's a reason it's called morning wood," he groaned as he slowly pushed her leg off of his.

Her voice was quiet, her fingertips brushing against his chest softly, "Why didn't you kiss me?"

The question quickly caught him off guard, his body stiffening even under her warm touch. Creating a distance between the two was the hardest thing he had ever done; the warmth quickly leaving his body as he turned on his side. Her eyes were glowing, emotions glistening as she tried to make sense of the way he was acting. "You never asked."

Her brows frowned together, the corners of her lips tugging down in her displeasure, "I have to ask?" she pouted quietly.

Kakashi's hand reached up, running his fingers through her pastel hair, "A kiss is something intimate, something that should be shared between two people who have the same feelings."

Pain rang out through Sakura as she quickly put on a flawless face, a soft smile curling her lips, "Makes sense," she whispered softly_. I guess that means he doesn't feel the same way_… She rolled over on her side, her bare back facing the silver haired jounin. "Try and go back to sleep, Kakashi, I'll start healing your sharingan around dinner," she muttered as she bit her lip to stop her voice from quivering. _Why, why did I expect anything different from him_? Taking a deep breath, Sakura begged for sleep to quiet her mind, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Around dinner_? Kakashi mused as he watched the woman slowly fall into her relaxed state, _That gives me some time…_ His eyes once again looked over the woman, he needed to leave yet leaving after the night seemed like the most unforgivable thing. _Forgive me Sakura, it was only one night_.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open, soft violet scanning her room. Plump pink lips curved into a smile as she turned to her side, the blonde sitting against her wall. "Naruto-kun," she sighed out happily.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, a yawn escaping his lips, "Hinata-chan!" he called quietly as he jumped to his feet; quickly running to her bedside, "Hinata-chan…" he smiled happily at the woman as she slowly sat up from her bed. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the blushing woman. He had never seen her in this kind of way. Long violet hair cascading down over her bare shoulders, the strap of her tight tank top falling off her shoulder, and a pair of matching cheeky panties quickly distracted him as lingering light danced on the soft skin of her ivory legs. Her skin was as white as snow, up until she realized what she was wearing.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Hinata stuttered, her eyes widening as she realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Her bare legs pressed together as she covered herself.

Naruto shook his head, "You are so beautiful," be breathed out as he slowly walked closer, taking her hands in his, "I have something to show you, Hinata-chan," he grinned happily as he squeezed her hands lightly. Hinata's blush lingered as she slowly followed Naruto as he tugged her towards the door. Confusion spread through the woman, knowing that the door only lead to a terrace overlooking a small pond. "It's a surprise," Naruto added, his grin only widening as he let go of the woman's hands, his back to her as he began opening the doors.

As his hands left hers, Hinata reached up and held onto Naruto's jacket; peeking over his shoulder. Naruto threw open the rice paper door and let the sun spill into the room. Slowly, he stood aside, his arm around Hinata's waist as he let her see her surprise. Hinata's eyes widened, tears brimming at the corners as her hands clamped over her mouth. "Naruto-kun…" she whimpered softly as she looked up at him in disbelief.

Naruto smiled, turning to look at the beautiful sight. The small Hyuuga pond glistened as the sun rose into the sky, yet the sun was blocked. Hinata's eyes focused as she gazed over the thousands of flowers that were floating on the reflective surface. Taking a deep breath, Hinata let the smell of all the beautiful flowers overwhelm her senses. "It's so beautiful…" Naruto's eyes had stayed on her, watching the woman's reaction.

It was as if looking at the woman in a completely different way, he was noticing things that would have easily passed his view only weeks before: the way her eyes glistened when she was excited, how flawless her face was without even an ounce of make-up, the full figured body that she hid behind her sweatshirt, the soft sweet smell of lavender that lingered on the woman's skin, the way that even in her shock her movements were all so fluid and soft.

"Naruto-kun! I-It's so amazing!" Hinata cheered happily as she tore her eyes from the wonderful sight, beaming up at man beside her. He felt his cheeks heat up as he watched the admiration in her eyes.

Naruto looked away quickly, scratching his head in a nervous manner, "I'm glad you like it," he muttered softly, "But it's not the end of it…" Naruto's blush darkened. _Oh God, I cant believe I'm doing this_! Fright ran through him as he turned to the woman, who was now visibly concerned by his shaking state. "Close your eyes," He smiled at her softly watching her eyes flutter shut.

With his heart pounding in his ears, Naruto slowly leaned in to the woman; his lips hesitantly brushing against hers, "Go on a date with me, Hinata-chan?" he whispered against her lips as he felt his eye lids get heavier.

Hinata's eyes shot open at the soft touch against her lips, her face completely red. Her fingers laced together, pressing against her chest as if to hush her heart. Slowly her eyes fluttered shut once again, leaning up and pressing her lips back against his in a soft kiss. Naruto was surprised by the brave action. The soft pressure against his lips sent butterflies lose in his stomach; a sensation that he had never felt before.

They both parted, faces crimson as blood rushed through their veins, unsure of what to say. Hinata smiled softly, "I-I'll make y-you breakfast," she giggled as she took his hand softly and tugged him softly back into the house.

Naruto's eyes widened, a pure smile tugging at his lips. The woman in front of him had seen him at his worst, yet here she was just giving him another reason to smile.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open once again, the sun in a completely different place in the sky. Running her fingers through her tussled hair, Sakura innerly groaned, _What time is it even_? She turned, to look at her clock, shock running through her veins. She was alone in her bed. Clenching her fists tightly on the fabric of her sheets, she felt her blood run cold_. He's gone_.

_Why does that surprise me_? She sighed, all emotion leaving her as she quickly stood from her bed, her shower the only thing on her mind. Water washed over her naked form, the heat burning at her skin. Sakura stayed silent, her mind elsewhere.

Steam rose from her skin as she tugged a pair of shorts and a tank top on; not even bothering with underwear knowing she wasn't leaving the house anytime soon. Walking down to her kitchen she let out another sigh, she had forgotten how quiet and lonely her apartment could be. Each step she took echoed across the room, her heart beat loud as a drum, her breath lingering in the air. _He left_, the words kept lingering in her mind.

Grabbing a cup, Sakura chuckled bitterly, "For once, Sasuke-kun didn't kick them out…" her eyes fell to the empty cup, the words once again ringing in her ears; _He left_.

_I'm alone again_… Her eyes widened at the thought, tremors running through her body at the sudden realization. _He left_… _They always leave._ Pain and heat rushed through her hand, shocking her from her thoughts. She had broken the mug in her hands, cutting her hand.

Turning towards the window above the sink, she absentmindedly washed her hands, _Why am I always left alone_? Her heart sank, her chest constricting as her body began to fight against her; blocking out everything except her thoughts, even the knock at the door.

Anxiety and panic began to crush her chest, complicating her breathing. Sakura felt her knees give way as oxygen escaped her lips. Tangling her fingers in her pastel hair she held her head gasping for air. Her eyes darted around the kitchen as she knelt down, curling into a ball, trying to find anything to focus her mind on; besides the ideas running through her mind. Tears escaped her wide emerald eyes as she whimpered out, "No one ever stays for long…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stood staring at the dark wood of the door, Sakura never took long to answer the door in the middle of the day. Dark cobalt eyes searched the patio, looking for where Sakura hid her spare key. Lifting the fake plant, he grabbed the key; opening the door quickly. His eyes widened as he looked at the woman.

Sakura knelt in the middle of the floor, hunched over, clutching her chest as she tried to breathe. Her skin was white as a ash as she body shook and trembled; gasping for air. "Sakura!" He couldn't be fast enough as he ran to the woman's side, quickly pulling her into his arms. She wheezed over and over again as her chest heaved trying to capture any oxygen that it could.

Quickly making a seal, Sasuke created a clone; sending it to find Naruto. He looked down at the woman as her panic attack continued, her body shaking as her eyes became empty. Cupping her head with one hand, Sasuke pressed her head against his chest hoping his heart beat would ring through her ears, "Right here," he muttered as he watched the woman.

Minutes passed slowly, seconds seeming like hours as he watched Sakura in such a venerable state. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to breathe again; as if she was just learning how to. As her adrenaline began to dull, tears welled in her eyes.

Sakura's haggard and rapid breathing began to create it's own rhythm, listening to the heartbeat that was not her own. Tears stung her eyes when she realized that she was not alone any longer. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice rang out in the haze and confusion.

Naruto stood in the doorway, his eyes wide as he looked at the scene. His teammates were kneeling on the floor, Sakura's emotional state wavering while Sasuke's eye focused on her form; never leaving. "Sakura-chan…" he muttered softly as he slowly walked closer, seeing the tears rolling down her eyes.

Tears began streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably, her fingers tangling in Sasuke's black shirt as she clung to him. His eyes scanned her over and over again as she cried, he held her; never letting her go. Sasuke never let go, he felt it was his duty not to move until the tidal wave of tears stopped crashing against his chest. It was his duty to hold her until whatever she was feeling faded, even if just momentarily.

Naruto watched as Sakura wept in Sasuke's arms, but the surprise wasn't the pinkette, it was the man holding her. As she wept softly in his arms Sasuke seemed sad, an emotion Naruto hardly ever saw. Sakura had been the one to constantly heal them, the one who protected them with her raw strength and will, the one who had welcomed them home unconditionally with every mission, the one to always smile; yet here she was, falling apart. The girl he had once loved was breaking in front of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Naruto knelt beside them, wrapping his arms around the both of them hugging them tightly, "We're right here Sakura-chan," he called.

Her eyes quickly darted between the both, anger suddenly flaring in her glowing orbs. "Where were you when I needed you…" she muttered quietly as she let go of Sasuke's shirt; pushing him aside slightly. "You both leave, time and time again. You leave me alone." She snapped as tears brimmed her eyes once again. "And you'll leave again!" She screamed as she stumbled to her feet, cradling her arms against her chest, "Kakashi left… you guys will too… I cant— " she shook her head as her words cut off.

Naruto's eyes widened while Sasuke's narrowed. "Kakashi?" They asked quietly as she began to shake again. Naruto reached out for her, "Sakura-chan," he muttered as guilt glowed in his eyes.

Sasuke stood up, shaking his head only to grab Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go." He muttered to himself, the emotions in his eyes conflicted.

Sakura turned her back and ran from her teammates, running from the emotions that had suddenly begun surging through her body. Looking at her bed, the thoughts of Kakashi returned, making her anxiety worse. Leaning against the door, Sakura felt her body fall into a soft relaxation. _Slow, deep breathes; take it easy_, she thought to herself as she cradled her body.

Humming to herself, Kamiko cut through the training grounds on her way home. The trees looked all the same at this time of day. A gasp suddenly erupted from her lips as a kunai pinned her to a tree. "What the hell?" she growled a she looked towards the direction in which it came.

Kakashi stood, with his hands in his pockets, inches from her face when she turned. Her eyes widened at the shock of seeing the man. He was fully dressed in his normal clothes, a mask covering his face. "We need to talk." He growled.

Kamiko backed up against the tree, her eyes sharpening at the words, giving a curt nod. Kakashi backed away and glared at the woman, "You were at my apartment," he muttered quietly, his eyes analyzing every movement that the woman made. Kamiko nodded, knowing that the man would use whatever means necessary to get the information. "Did you cast that genjutsu?"

"Uchiha-san asked me to!" Kamiko quickly defended. Kakashi's eyes narrowing even more. If looks could kill, Kamiko thought to herself as she began to shake. She held up her hands in defense, "It's a jutsu to make someone confront their feelings. Uchiha-san thought it would keep you away from Haruno-san!"

Kakashi relaxed slightly, allowing her words to sink it. "Why would Sasuke want me to see _that_?" he asked as his brow rose.

Kamiko's eyes became calculating, "We don't get to see what you see… the genjutsu just makes you face it." Her eyes softened watching the emotion race through his eyes, "Uchiha-san is protective; he wants to protect her at all costs."

Kakashi's brow rose, "Protect her from _me_?"

The silver haired ninja was quickly shocked from his thoughts as he collided with a nearby tree; his spine ringing out in pain as his shoulders became pinned. His one uncovered eye widened as he felt pressure against his shoulders, two men holding him down. Sasuke and Naruto stood with their backs to each other, one arm each pinning one of Kakashi's shoulders. Looking into the eyes of his students, Kakashi's fear only grew; both pairs of eyes flashing a bloody crimson color.

"We need to talk," Sasuke hissed darkly, his stoic appearance breaking as he clenched his jaw.

"About Sakura-chan!" Naruto growled quickly after, his chakra flaring at his words.

* * *

_**Alright! so There's the chapter! Will Sasuke and Naruto get hte truth from their (now) terrified sensei!? What will Sakura do with her conflicting emotions?! How is Kakashi going to confront our favorite pinkette? Not a single clue (I kid, I kid)**_

_**I guess I wanted to show Sakura's distraught state in this, especially after someone so important kinda just leaving her alone after an intimate moment. But, tell me what you think x3 The next chapter will be fun! it's all about Kakashi 'healing' which could go one of two ways!**_

_**I've been getting a lot of strife about my OCs again, about how they're too strong and all this so I'm gonna be rethinking them I guess? I have no idea what i'm going to do this far into the story but since so many people seem to find them Marysue-ish or unrealistic I feel like i have to change them. **_


	12. Little Black Box

The grip on Kakashi's shoulders tightened, his eyes widening at his former students' remarks. "What?" he questioned quietly, acting as confused as humanly possible.

Naruto's ocean blue eyes once again flashed red. Naruto grit his teeth as he looked at the silver haired man, "She said your name when she was having a panic attack," he growled out as his free hand clenched at his side.

"What did you do?" Sasuke hissed darkly as his eyes sharpened.

Kamiko's eyes widened, quickly raising her palm to take control of the men in front of her, and their chakra. Purple eyes narrowed, _They're too angry for me to control_… her confusion quickly switched to worry as she watched the two men keep Kakashi pinned against the tree.

Kakashi knew better than to lie to his former students; let alone when they were this angry. "I spent the night," he muttered softly as his eyes darted between them both.

Sasuke hissed darkly as his eyes sharpened, his free hand beginning to spark as his chakra beginning to collect. Naruto felt Kurama clawing at his stomach, his anger slowly bubbling at the surface. "I don't care what you did," Naruto growled through his teeth, "But whatever you did, it upset her."

"Greatly," Sasuke snarled.

Kakashi's head was spinning, _Panic attack? I upset her_? Everything in his head was beginning to contradict itself_, But she said one night_…

A blue glow began to spark from Sasuke's hand, his crimson eyes spinning as he stared at his former sensei. "What the fuck happened," He hissed once again, venom dripping from his voice.

Naruto's eyes darted to his teammate, "Teme! I don't want to know!" He called out in confusion, his brows frowning together thinking the worst.

"Naruto-sensei!" Kamiko screamed out, "Uchiha-san's idea might have back fired!" she called out, her hand quickly clamping over her mouth.

"Nani?!" Naruto screamed as he let go of Kakashi, punching Sasuke in the jaw, "What jutsu, Teme?" He questioned as Sasuke used his knuckles to wipe the blood from his lip. With neither of the men holding him against the tree, Kakashi fell to his knees with a heavy sigh; rubbing his shoulders to get rid of the pain.

Naruto threw a kunai at his dark haired counterpart, "What the hell?" he snarled. "What the fuck did you do!" Naruto lunged at the crimson eyed man; fists held high.

Kamiko tore the kunai from her kimono, running over to help Kakashi to his feet. Her sharp eyes turned to the fighting men, "Youre going to have to tell them," she muttered quietly. Kaakshi, still angry with the girl, shoved her away, stumbling towards his students.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar, his fist only inches from the man's face; while Sasuke held a kunai against Naruto's neck, "Stop bickering like children." Kakashi groaned as he rolled his eye.

Naruto and Sasuke both turned and looked at the man, shock written throughout their faces. "We're acting like children?" Naruto growled out quietly as his grip on Sasuke lightened.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered quickly glaring at the man as his teeth clenched together; clearly annoyed by the statement. Kakashi could only take it as a simple fuck off.

Naruto stumbled, standing on his feet with his fists at his side. "_We're_ acting like children?" He repeated, his voice growing. "Bullshit, sensei!" He snapped, eyes glimmering in the light. "You're the one going back on your word!" he snapped as he pointed at the man. Kakashi's brows frowned together in confusion, his hands slowly finding their way to his pockets.

Sasuke's eyes focused on the silver haired man, taking his stand beside Naruto. They looked directly at the man and recited his words, conviction glowing in their eyes, "Those who break the rules are regarded as scum," their eyes became more determined, glowing with pride for the man, "But, those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum!"

The words shot through Kakashi like bullets through a sheet of paper, tearing at his very being. His eyes widened, surprised that the men both had memorized his words. Naruto stepped forward, "We all broke that, we left her here; alone." Naruto stressed the last three words carefully, "Teme and I came back, visited once and a wall. All be it… it wasn't long. What did you do?" Naruto snapped, his eyes darkening, "She's saved _all_ of us! Time and time again, knowing she wouldn't see us again for months! Think about what that does to a person…" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes listening to the man's words, "We're supposed to help her, just as much as she's supposed to help you!" Naruto snapped, his fists shaking at his side; knuckles white from the force. His glowing blue eyes began to glisten with tears as his eyes fell to the grass, "Stop being selfish and help us help her. She's part of our family Kakashi-sensei," he muttered. The word family was something Naruto never used lightly.

Sasuke's eyes looked up at KAkashi, a longing in his eyes at the word as well. Kamiko watched the scene unfold, her eyes wide. _Haruno-san… she's their family. They're the last of their bloodlines just like us… Naruto-sensei grew up with this love for the lost, because that's how he's been raised. Uchiha-san as well… he distances himself, but there's an unstoppable love for all these people_.

Kakashi's mind raced along the same fact, Naruto's words ringing in his ear. With a heavy sigh he muttered, "I'll fix it." Kakashi sighed once again as he watched Naruto straighten his posture and beam at him, Sasuke standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

Naruto smiled, "Good, I want to go check something out," he muttered, Kamiko's eyes meeting his, "But if things aren't better soon, the ball will be hell; so fix it," he threatened; disappearing with Kamiko.

Kakashi's eyes sharpened as he turned to the raven haired avenger; sharp ebony eyes meeting his. "What's going on Sasuke?" Kakashi growled quietly.

Sasuke's eyes were sharp, dangerous and serious, "Don't hurt Sakura." He muttered softly, "Whatever intentions you have; make sure it's really what's best." He snarled: a warning within his voice.

"I want her to be as happy as you do, Sasuke," Kaksshi muttered softly.

Sasuke turned his back, "Obviously not, otherwise you wouldn't have left." He sneered as he disappeared. Kakashi's eyes widened at the snarky remark, the Uchiha always had the last word. His head slowly fell back, the sky darkening slowly.

Naruto sat on top of the desk as he listened to the thunder crackle in the background. Kicking his feet he sighed, his eyes drifting towards Kamiko, "Don't say anything about what happened." He muttered softly. Kamiko's brow rose, quickly rolling her eyes. "I know, you know that, but still. They're important people to me." Kamiko nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "You really listened to Teme and put Kakashi-sensei in a genjutsu?"

Kamiko lowered her head, "Kakashi-san, he cares about Sakura-chan. Uchiha-san think's it might be for the wrong reasons."

Naruto gave a nod, _Only Teme wouldn't trust our own sensei_. Kamiko's violet eyes bore into his side, "We're here to get information," he muttered softly, eyes sharpening as he heard the footsteps down the hall, "Play along." The door opened and a sudden scream echoed through the room, "Shizune!" Naruto called happily as he reached out for the woman.

Shizune pressed her hand against her chest, steadying her breathing, "Oh, Naruto-kun!" Slowly a smile crept across her lips as she looked at the blonde man. "What are you doing here?" She questioned as she tilted her head in confusion.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Well, Kamiko here has been experiencing a few panic attacks!" Kamiko felt her insides jerk at the statement; wanting to claim it false. "Sakura-chan checked her out and said that she's got some anxiety. We were wondering if we could get some sort of medication for that?" he muttered as he scratched his head.

Shizune gave a nod, "Well Sakura-chan knows anxiety very well, so I'll just give you a prescription for some minor ones. If they help, she can come back and get more when she's ready!" Shizune smiled happily as she signed a small pad.

Naruto took the small paper with a gleaming smile, "Thank you so much," he chimed happily. "Hey wait," he stopped, his expression changing to confusion, "Sakura-chan knows about anxiety?" He asked quietly.

Shizune gave a small bitter smile, "She's had bad anxiety for a few years now," Shizune clutched her clip board to her chest, "The last time we gave her any medication was a year ago," she chuckled.

Naruto's brows frowned together, "Why?" he questioned softly.

"We started the medication after the first time you and Uchiha-san came back almost dead from a mission. Sakura-chan couldn't handle seeing you like that…" Shizune's eyes softened, looking down at the floor, "One day Sakura-chan's boyfriend had broken up with her, only to come back dead from an ANBU mission a few days later…" closing her teary eyes at the memory, "Sakura-chan had a panic attack so bad that she was in the hospital for a week, after that I think she just stopped feeling so much for people… Her anxiety stopped then, and she's been better since." Shizune quickly covered her mouth, "Please don't tell Sakura-chan! I wasn't supposed to tell…"

Naruto smiled, "It's okay Shizune! I wont," he beamed, "Well, thank you again." He waved as he and Kamiko walked out of the room. "Careful in the rain," Naruto turned and looked at the woman, "it's been a rainy season," he smiled; lightening the mood before he walked away.

Kamiko looked up at her sensei as he crushed the paper in his hand, "No more helping Teme," He muttered softly. Purple eyes widened, "She actually cares about him. This just got a lot more complicated." Naruto rubbed his temples, Kamiko walking at his side in confusion.

As the rain crashed down over the city, everyone scurried to their homes; everyone but Sakura.

"Again!" she snarled through her heavy breathes as she turned to the man. Not a single movement came from the man with the ink umbrella as he again thrust his chakra into the ground. The woman's irate scream echoed through the training ground as the thick slab of earth shattered under her knuckles. Panting heavily, she repeated, "Again!"

Suspicious eyes narrowed at the pinkette. When another wall of earth was not created, emerald eyes shot through him, shattering all question, "Yes, Sakura-san, anything you ask." Sai pressed his palm against the damp grass; raising another thick wall for the woman to pummel.

Sakura tightened her gloves, the rain water weighing heavily on her body as she pulled her arm back; ready to strike. "Yo!" Kakashi called as he appeared in a cloud of smoke at her side, his eyes curving with his hidden smile.

With the presence of the man, Sakura could no longer control the agitated force she was trying to release. Sai sighed and shook his head as the strong woman let her unrelenting force break through the forty foot wide earth wall shattering it into a fine dust. "Kakashi-san, now is not a good time," The man muttered as politely as he could.

Kakashi was very well aware that the woman's anger was his fault, but only smiled at the painter, "What? She doesn't want to talk to her old sensei?" he teased as he walked closer to the fuming woman. Rain washed over them as his eyes slowly met hers. "Sakura," he called out: his voice suddenly shifting from joyous teasing to a low tender tone.

Sai's eyes sharpened as he stayed under his ink umbrella, calculating each action that they made. Rain dampened their clothing, yet neither of them showed any sign of a hindrance. _Sakura-san wont let him get close… she's too angry with him right now_. Sai watched as his former teammate withdrew into herself, her eyes confused as Kakashi reached out towards her. Sakura's hands went to her chest, shaking her head softly as her eyes darted from his hand back to his face. Ebony eyes widened, _She's emotional around him. That's not like her_. The raven haired man watched in silence, knowing the woman in front of him hadn't been this emotional in a long time. Sai closed his eyes as a slap echoed even with the rain's cover.

Sakura slapped Kakashi's hand away, her lip trembling as her eyes stared into his grey eye. "Stop," she growled as her teeth grit together. Her eyes narrowed, burning with emotions, "What the hell do you want now?"

Kakashi was surprised by the sudden lash of violence. Smiling under his mask Kakashi muttered, "You said we'd start healing today."

"Maybe tomorrow?" Sai interjected once again trying to stop the oncoming storm from happening. The intense tension between the two was enough to make Sai uncomfortable. Emotions that the man couldn't pinpoint were flowing between his two comrades; words unsaid, both good and bad feelings unnamed, and an intense urge to be alone. Without hesitation, Sai took their silence as his leave; letting the rain consume them.

Sakura shook her head, "You want me to heal you? Fine." She snapped darkly as she looked at the man. She walked closer to the man, almost stomping her feet. With a glowing palm she pressed her hand against his sharingan eye.

Kakashi didn't get a word out of his mouth before the pain set in. He could feel her chakra, but it wasn't like it normally would have been. Grinding his teeth to not let the pain overcome him, Kakashi noted how her chakra had changed. No longer was it warm, calculating, and comforting, but cold, harsh and impractical. She was healing him just for the sake of doing it; not for his greater good.

Prickling behind his eye made him quickly pull away from her, quickly covering his sharingan again. His eyes focused on her for a moment, trying to read her emotions. The rain masked her face, droplets running over her ivory skin. "Sakura," he muttered again, his tone soft and loving.

"Stop," she whimpered as she dug her nails into her palm. "Stop saying my name like that," she whimpered quietly as her eyes glistened with tears. "I'll heal you more tomorrow… Come over twice a day for the next week. That's all it'll take…"

Kakashi wanted to say so many things to the woman, but no words came out. He only gave a soft nod as he watched her shift from foot to foot; trying to subside the urge to run from him. "I'll be over around nine." He muttered.

She chuckled bitterly, "I'll see you around noon then." The mix of her anger and the laughter was confusing for Kakashi's eyes but he smiled and nodded at the woman for reassurance. Rain washed over Sakura's skin, numbing her to the bone. Kakashi watched as her body began to tremble, her eyes looking off at the distant horizon. Caving into the voice in the back of his head, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the woman's frame.

Sakura's eyes widened at the embrace, the man holding her against his body as his chin rested on top of her head. When no warmth was returned from the woman's body, Kakashi felt his guilt thicken, knowing the woman was no longer happy to be in his embrace. "We'll heal each other." The man muttered softly as his arms tightened around her form.

The words were enough for Sakura's tears to overflow her dark lashes and cascade down her cheeks, mixing silently with the rain. Kakashi's eyes widened as warmth spread through him suddenly. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her face against his jacket, "We'll see." Sakura muttered as she disappeared in his arms, leaving him alone in the rain.

Sakura's nose twitched as it filled with different smells. Slowly, Sakura pried her way up onto her elbows. Strands of pink hair fell over her eyes as she looked around her room quietly, wondering where the smell was coming from. Grabbing an over sized shirt, Sakura slowly walked down her stairs, looking into her kitchen wide eyed. "Kakashi?" she asked quietly.

He turned around, a smile on his unmasked face. "Morning," he beamed as he put a plate of pancakes on the table. "You slept in, so I made breakfast."

Her brow rose, her arms crossed over her chest, "You were early?" she asked questioning his motives.

The man shrugged, "On time," he muttered as he motioned his head to the clock. Her eyes widened at the time: 9:30. Slowly, as if in shock, she sat down at her table, holding her head softly. He looked at the woman in confusion.

"Sensei was on time…" she breathed out in confusion.

Kakashi chuckled and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, "As a sensei, I'm allowed to be late. As a fellow jounin, I'd never be late," he teased with a smirk across his bare face. She didn't say anything about the mask this time.

Sakura chuckled to herself and shook her head, "I'll heal you after breakfast so you can be free for another few hours."

Kakashi nodded, _She's still direct to the point_, his eyes roamed over her. Sakura sat perfectly straight, her fork held stiffly between her fingers as her eyes focused on the food in front of her, _And on guard_. They spent breakfast completely silent for Kakashi's random, but sad, attempts at creating small talk.

_He's still terrible at small talk_, Sakura thought as she felt her guard slowly falling, _Why is he trying so hard_? Her mind wondered as her eyes softened on the man. "You really are terrible at small talk," she blurted out suddenly as her eyes roamed his face. Kakashi looked up, a light blush on his face as he noticed the woman watching him eat.

Sakura smiled at him, slowly getting to her feet, as she put her plate in the sink. _I guess I should start healing him_… her eyes became distant, it would have been so much easier if he wouldn't have left. She grabbed the back of his chair and pulled the chair out from the table.

Kakashi's grey eye widened as the woman straddled his lap, her fingers running through his silver hair, "S-Sakura," he stuttered. Her face was stoic, not an emotion to be found as her fingers tightened around his hair; pulling his head back. With her face only inches from his, Sakura's calculating eyes looked deep into his sharingan without any fear. Kakahsi's eyes wondered her face; unable to read anything. A green glow snuck into his field of vision. _She's going to heal me like this_?

Sakura's eyes stared into his sharingan, _Damaged nerves, slight cataracts, retina slowly detaching_… Kakashi, you've really been overdoing it. Her lips pursed as she stared deeper; focusing on the inner workings of the Sharingan eye.

Kakashi felt his body stiffen as her probing chakra flowed through him. It was a feeling that he hadn't had in a long time; a medic's chakra while conscious. His breath hitched, his hands slowly finding their way to her hips. "Sakura, a better position— "Kakashi tried to speak only to have Sakura press her thumb against his lips as her forefinger and middle finger pressed against his lower eyelid.

"I need to be able to see," she muttered coldly as her eyes sharpened.

Kakashi closed his right eye and let Sakura do her work. The chakra that rushed through him, dulling the lingering pain behind his eyes. It wasn't the warm comforting chakra that he had gotten used to, nor was it the warmth of her body. It was nothing. She wasn't putting any emotion into healing him_. It didn't work_… Kakashi thought to himself as he stared into her emerald eyes.

Her eyes fell to his lips for a fraction of a second. _Damn it_, she cursed herself as she quickly pulled herself off of him, rushing over to the sink and washing her hands. "Come and visit me every 12 hours. It should be healed in no time." She stated robotically. "I'll get the dishes," she called out as she ran up the stairs.

Kakashi felt the coldness even from down stairs. Prying himself from the pinkette's house had never been so easy, _She doesn't want to be around me for long_… sadness rushed over him at the thought. Never had he felt so far away from the woman. I really need to fix this.

Days passed slowly: time and time again had Kakashi attempted to gain back Sakura's trust, yet to no avail. Sleep had left Kakashi once again, leaving him alone to his thoughts at night. With a tired mind and a tired body, Kakashi became more and more in need of Sakura's warmth. Slowly, he began to talk more; even though she hardly talked back but he could feel her chakra slowly warming up.

Two days until the week's end, Kakashi had just finished his morning healing only to notice something out of the ordinary, "You're dressed?" he asked the woman as his eyes scanned up and down her body. A white jean skirt hugged to her hips tightly, stopping only above her mid thigh; her long legs looking tan against the color. His eyes slowly roamed back up, her bare shoulders catching his attention. Crimson fabric fell off her shoulders, the red shirt synching just above and below her bust; making her chest stand out more than normal. Besides that, the fabric was loose up until it stopped just above her navel.

Sakura blushed as she watched his eyes roam over her body, looking down at the ground, "How do I look?" she questioned as she tugged at the hem of her skirt.

Kakashi felt a fire burn in his stomach, "Like you're going on a date," he muttered hoping she would explain her reasoning.

Sakura smiled and nodded, the blush lingering on her cheeks, "good," she cooed softly as she grabbed her bag, "I'll be back by 9 so we can heal you again," she reassured with a smile.

Kakashi gave a nod, still looking at the woman from the corner of his eye as she walked around the house. A low growl escaped his lips as he watched her bend over in the tight skirt, quickly looking away. "Where are you going?" he asked as he ran his fingers over the couch fabric.

Sakura smiled, "Just out to market for a while." The smile that she had given sent a forgotten warmth through him once again. Sakura walked up to him, her fingers lingering on his cheek, "I'm glad you trust me enough to let me see your face so often," she gave a soft giggle as her plump lips curved into a smile once again; her fingers burning a trail in his skin.

She's happy again, Kakashi noted as he let the warmth consume him. "Then I should be letting you go," he muttered as he opened the door, disappearing as quickly as possible.

Kakashi's feet landed on the rooftop with a small thud as he quickly pulled up his mask, "Kakashi-san!" Kamiko called happily. With the sudden surprise of the teen, Kakashi felt his body almost fall from it's place. He turned and looked at her with questioning eyes. The ebony haired woman giggled as she bit into an apple, "Don't look so surprised, you always come here. Did you think I wouldn't know?"

Kakashi shrugged off his shock, his eyes roaming the city. "You know… you could just talk to her like a normal admirer." Kamiko offered as she leaned against the chimney. Kakashi only ignored her sarcasm, watching the pink haired woman walk throughout the streets of his beloved city. "You watch her every day, yet you haven't told her how you feel."

"How do I feel?" Kakashi asked as his brow rose.

Kamiko let a smirk twist her face, "How _do_ you feel?" she tantalized as she watched the man's posture shift. Narrowed eyes looked down to the city, the beautiful medic standing beside a man dressed in ANBU clothing. "That's the new captain of the ANBU, Naruto-sensei's been complaining about him all week."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, "What else?"

Kamiko closed her violet eyes, "He's from ROOT, a master of chakra control, and a weapons master as well." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, biting her lip as she giggled at something the man had whispered in her ear. A fire burned in Kakashi's stomach as he watched the scene. "You haven't been sleeping either," Kamiko whispered, "Maybe spending the night at Haruno-san's will help."

Kakashi's eyes never left the woman as she slowly left the man's side, walking throughout the market. "I know you don't want to admit that you need her, but Kakashi-san, you don't sleep well without her."

He didn't answer her, just let his eyes roam the city. Her words were ringing through his head, causing feelings that he hadn't felt to bubble to surface. Without a word to his genin companion, Kakashi disappeared; but she knew where he was going.

His eyes scanned the ebony stone, names of comrades and faces of the past jumping out at him as if he had just seen them yesterday. His fingertips ran against the inside of his pocket as he read the names. "K-Kakashi-san?" A quiet voice asked. The strong chakra was enough to alert him to the woman as she walked to his side. Her chestnut hair was now a bright burgundy; glowing red under the sun's light. Instead of a normal fur lined jacket, she wore a purple kimono top that collected at her elbows; a red obi with a medic's symbol. "Y-you seem to be h-here more o-often than I do," she shuddered before chuckling softly to herself.

Kakashi's eyes fell to the large amount of flowers in the girl's arms, "Tamori," he muttered softly, "You joined the medics?" She nodded softly, her lips tugging into a smile as blush painted her cheeks, "Because of Kyo?

Tamori flinched at the name, her fingers tightening around the stems of the flowers as she laid them on the stone memorial. "W-we never n-notice," she paused as she collected her thoughts, "how important the people we see every day are, until you stop seeing them." Her eyes glistened in the light; the ice blue becoming clear as crystal as she knelt by the stone. "W-we fall in love in secret, never even admitting it to o-ourselves… sometimes, when we realize it's too l-late."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched the woman, her words sinking into his skin. Is she talking about Sakura? He questioned to himself as the pinkette's smile burned in his mind; his stomach twisting and turning.

Tamori lowered her head, "I-I don't even h-have to say a n-name," she chuckled to herself; sensing his confusion. Slowly, she turned to him, crystal eyes piercing through his resolve, "It's okay to need someone," she muttered without a stutter or stammer.

He looked away from her eyes, unable to describe the feeling that they gave him. "I don't need her."

Tamori threw her head back, laughing whole heartedly, "K-Kakashi-san," her voice was soft, serene as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "_Everyone_ needs Sakura-san," she stated firmly, "You just need her in a completely different way than the others." Tamori stood up slowly, grabbing Kakashi's arm softly as her eyes focused on his, "Y-you see i-it too…" her eyes softened as she let go of the man's arm, "Y-You might not have t-time l-left to tell h-her."

Tamori smiled, watching the emotions run through his eyes. _He wont ever admit it_, she sighed to herself as she turned to leave. The medic could feel his eyes on her as she turned back to him, "She does too," Tamori smiled brightly, the sun bouncing off her body as if making her glow.

Kakashi's eyes widened hearing those three simple words, a feeling fluttering in his chest. _She does too_, he repeated as his eyes looked to the clear sky.

Sakura basked in the sun's rays as she walked through the village, her lips curving into a smile as she walked into the Uchiha estate. Sakura cupped her hands around her mouth and called out, "Sasuke-kun!"

Her voice echoed off the stone as she walked to the house that she knew to be his. "Sakura," he muttered opening the door before she had a chance to even knock. She smiled politely at the man, his eyes wondering over her outfit in a slightly disapproving manor. Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave a playful pout which almost earned a smile from the man. "I have something to ask you," he muttered softly, avoiding her eyes.

She tapped her cheek playfully, "Oh, really? I thought you called me here for another sex-capade."

His face flushed, a low growl escaping his lips, "Funny," he muttered as he leaned against the door frame.

Sakura's eyes became serious, noticing how Sasuke still hadn't made eye contact with her. Hesitantly she stepped closer, "Sasuke-kun," she muttered softly as she reached up cupping his cheek softly, "What's going on?"

Heat rushed through him as her hand lingered on his skin, She's always so warm, he thought as he instinctively nuzzled against her palm. His hand snuck up hers, lacing his fingers with hers, "I need to ask you something," he muttered as he looked into her eyes. Glistening emerald glazed over with confusion as the solemn nature of the questioned dulled his ebony eyes.

Sakura's hand fell from his cheek as the Uchiha stepped closer, cupping both her cheeks in his hands. Sasuke was silent as he looked for the words, only to give up and kiss the Yin Seal on her forehead, "Haruno Sakura," he muttered as one hand fell; digging in his pocket.

Uchiha Sasuke slowly pulled a small velvet box from his pocket, watching the reaction of the woman. Sakura's eyes widened, glistening with tears as her fingers ran over the velvet box. "Sasuke-kun…" Pools of confusion and concern darted up to him, questioning everything that he was doing.

He took her hand, placing the black box in the center of her palm. Sakura watched as his lips continued moving, only certain words making it through the ringing in her ears. Tears glistened at the corners of her eyes as the Uchiha spoke. "Sasuke-kun," she whimpered out once again as her tears finally fell; clutching the small velvet box in her hand as tears fell freely.

* * *

PLOT TWIST!

XD dont worry guys, it's still a KakaSaku story, we're just waiting for him to admit it which means Next Chapter xD


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

Staring at her ceiling, Sakura let the day unfold in her mind. _Kakashi skipped his second healing…_ she thought to herself as she recalled Sasuke's words. _Fuck_, she growled as she took her pillow and covered her face again. _What is he thinking_…

A knocking at the door quickly jolted the woman from her thoughts. Her emerald eyes widened at the second knock. Sakura threw the blanket off her body, jumping from her bed and run down the stairs.

Kakashi stared at the dark wood of the door,_ What am I doing? She's not going to believe it the second time_. His breath caught in his chest as he knocked again, unknowing why he was doing it. _Seeing her with someone else… I cant_—

Sakura threw open the door, almost panting from running throughout her house. Kakahsi's eyes widened as the emerald eyes of the woman began to tear up, "Kakashi," she whimpered quietly as she stared at him. Questioning eyes softened_, I don't care_, she thought as she threw her arms around the man.

Kakashi was surprised when the woman threw her arms around him. Warmth flooded over him as her arms encircled his neck, her fingers trailing along his back and through his hair. The way her fingers clutched to him gave him a small sense of reassurance, which only heightened when she sighed out his name again, "Kakashi."

His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. In the dead of night, no one could see them; a reassuring fact that made Kakashi let his guard down. "Can I come in?" he asked as his nose pressed against her neck.

She smiled brightly, slowly pulling away from him as she walked inside the house. _She's happy_, Kakashi thought to himself as he slowly pulled his mask down; smiling at the girl. "What if I had been an intruder, would you have hugged me then?" he teased as she turned and looked at him.

Sakura smiled, "No intruder would knock, Kakashi," she teased back as she stuck out her tongue. Her happiness dulled slightly as she looked him in the eyes, "Why are you here so late?" she asked quietly.

He took each heavy step and closed the gap between them, his eyes staring into hers. "I cant sleep," he blurted out, his forehead slowly lowering to hers. Even the slight touch was enough for the warmth to spread. His addiction to the heat was becoming unbearable.

Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as she giggled, "Sleep here, Kakashi," she muttered softly, a smile tugging at her lips. "Stay this time," she muttered softly as her eyes slowly opened; gazing into his soul.

Before he could say another word, she had his hand in her grasp; tugging him up the stairs. She laughed as if she were a child, smiling back at the man with the warmth that he had been longing for. "Is this going to be like last time?" Kakashi teased as they entered her room.

Sakura turned to him, her fingers lacing with his, "Not a bit," she cooed as she leaned up, brushing her lips against his, "Just sleep this time," she laced her fingers with his her eyes slowly falling to the ground, "You can stay this time… No one will interrupt, if you want it's just you and me."

"Why are you so happy?"

She bit her lip, trying to hide her smile, "I didn't think you'd come back…" as she looked up Kakashi felt warmth explode through him. Her glowing green eyes looked through him as if staring into his soul.

He stepped back from her slowly, "Sakura," he muttered softly, "I'm sorry," he muttered, her smile quickly falling from her face. The sliver haired man's hands slowly rose into a seal, "Kai," he muttered as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the girl was gone, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "Damn it," he muttered softly.

"Kakashi?" Her voice was soft; haggard from the tiredness that weighed on her. "Are you alright?" she asked softly as she walked up behind him.

Kakashi held his head, "What happened?" he asked softly

Sakura slowly walked around the man, pressing her hand against his forehead, "You told me you couldn't sleep, and you got all… dull, and walked up here." She muttered softly as her eyes scanned the man. "Were you in a genjutsu?"

"Apparently," he hissed darkly as he held his head.

Sakura's eyes softened as she took his hand, slowly leading the man to the bed, "Rest, Kakashi," she muttered softly as he sat beside her. When he couldn't meet her eyes, Sakura rested her hand on his knee, "Whatever you saw, it's okay," she smiled and slowly rested her head against his shoulder, "You're safe here."

Kakashi's eyes slowly turned to the woman, a slow smile tugging at his lips. They stayed there, as time passed by between them. Kakashi slowly reached for her hand, his fingers intertwining with his, "It wont be like last time," he muttered softly, hoping she was asleep.

Sakura nuzzled softly against his shoulder, "I don't want it to be," she muttered softly, "I want you to stay…" The woman's voice trailed off slowly as her eyelids became heavier and heavier, her breathing slowing to a soft rhythm.

Kakashi watched the woman with soft eyes, her lips parting as the oxygen entered and left her body, her fingers still laced with his. Heat rushed through him as they sat there, Kakashi unable to think of anything other than the pinkette_. Sakura, why do you do this_? Strands of loose hair slowly fell in front of her face, causing the woman to scrunch her nose in her sleep as they brushed against her skin. Kakashi chuckled softly as he watched her, _There's something that you do to me_. He squeezed her hand softly and let her warmth wash over him.

The woman let out a small growl, "Pillow's shouldn't move, Kakashi," she pouted as she felt him tense his shoulders.

In a swift movement, Kakashi had leaned Sakura back and picked her up under her knees; laying her down on her own bed. Sakura's fingers gripped the man's shirt tightly as her head slowly fell against the pillow. She smiled up at him, her eyes hardly open, "Stay," she asked once again.

Kakashi brushed his lips against hers softly, the warmth of her breath almost causing him to close the gap, "For as long as you'd like," he muttered soflty against her lips.

Takemaru slowly walked into the apartment, his beaming smile trying to hide as he looked around the corner. Tamori and Kamiko sat at the kitchen table, Kamiko with her head in her arms while Tamori slowly rubbed her back. "Whoah," Takemaru muttered as he walked into view, "What's wrong with you two?" He probed as he pointed at the two women.

Kamiko's eyes looked up at him, sharp as daggers, before she fell back into her arms, Tamori only smiling softly. The motherly woman turned and looked at the man with a small smile, "She got asked to the ball," she giggled with a smile.

Takemaru stared at the girls, "That's great!" He called out happily as he ran to Kamiko's side, "Wait, who was it? Do I have to have a _talk_ with them?" He growled as his sibling nature slowly began to surface.

"Idiot," Kamiko hissed quietly from under the fabric of her sleeves.

Confused, once again, Takemaru turned to Tamori for answers. Her smile flinched for a moment, bitterness slowly consuming the happiness, "Because of my job, I _have_ to go… we wont have enough money for two dresses."

Takemaru stopped for a moment, taking in what the woman had said, "She's getting upset, over a dress?" He blinked in confusion. Tamori gave a soft nod, a smile on her lips, as Kamiko sent another glare his way. "Well, that's easy!" Takemaru grinned happily as he tossed a grapefruit sized bag into the center of the table.

Tamori's eyes scanned the bag carefully as Kamiko swiped it from the table, examining what had been hiding within it. Crystal eyes focused on the glittering objects while Kamiko's violet eyes widened, "That's pure silver!" Kamiko gasped in happiness as a smile beamed across her lips, "Do you know how much money this is?" She questioned in shock.

Takemaru grinned happily, his hands behind his head, "I took up a new job," he grinned, a trademark smile across his lips, "I'm working nights until the ball, so that way we can all go!"

Kamiko jumped from her seat, her arms thrown around the boy as she thanked him. Takemaru wrapped his arms around her waist, "You deserve it," he muttered softly as he looked over to Tamori; whom was still sitting at the table in silence. "Are you okay?" he questioned, his golden eyes sharpening at the woman, _Maybe silver wasn't the best idea to bring home… she's suspicious now_.

Tamori's smile quickly consumed her face, eyes glowing, "That's fantastic Takemaru-kun!" she cooed happily. Kamiko looked back at her with glistening violet eyes, "Guess we're going shopping," she muttered defeatedly as the teen ran to her room grabbing a jacket. _He's up to something, _Tamori thought to herself as her eyes scanned over the man. _Not even ANBU make that kind of money_. She smiled at the crimson haired man, "Make sure you get a tux as well, Takemaru-kun," she giggled as they walked out the door.

Tamori walked out into the sun, basking in the warmth only for a moment before she looked over at Kamiko, "Um, I-I just realized, I-I have to run to the hospital," she muttered as she scratched her head nervously. Kamiko's eyes sharpened as she watched the older woman lie, "You'll have to go find your own dress." And with that, Tamori ran towards the hospital.

Kamiko grinned and shrugged to herself, _Gives me time to pester Uchiha-san_. Jumping to the rooftops, Kamiko ran towards the Uchiha estate. Taking a deep breath as she reached the estate, Kamiko concealed her chakra completely, walking atop the houses in silence. Step by step, Kamiko reached what she knew to the be Uchiha's main house.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled quietly. Kamiko felt her hairs stand on edge, the man's voice was darker than she'd ever heard it. Her violet eyes scanned the area, hoping to see her senesei.

A golden steak from the corner of her eyes alerted her to the scene unfolding. Naruto charged at Sasuke with a below average speed. Raising her brow, Kamiko watched silently as the men began to fight outside the Uchiha estate – without any shinobi techniques.

"You're being an idiot," Naruto snarled quietly as his fist was blocked by the raven haired man.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, "I'm protecting her," he spat darkly as he pushed him away. Naruto's eyes shut, a low growl escaping his lips, "It's temporary," he muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Naruto's sapphire eyes stared into his, "This better not be some 'restore the clan' bullshit, Teme," he pointed at the man with a low growl, "Not with her!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Never her." His voice was flat, unwavering as he looked into his best friend's eyes. "Now, get your student off of my house," he turned, crimson eyes staring straight into Kamiko's violet orbs.

Naruto's eyes sharpened as Kamiko's feet hit the ground, "We have guests," he muttered softly as three ANBU appeared.

Two of the men quickly detained Kamiko, pinning her wrists painfully between her shoulder blades. A whimper of pain escaped her lips as her knees gave way, the ANBU clutching tightly to her wrists as one growled, "Uzumaki Naruto, you're needed at the Hokage's tower."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, darting between the men seeing the force being used, "What is this about?" he questioned as he looked over each man.

Slowly, one removed his mask. "Sai?" Naruto gasped quietly seeing Sai's gentle expression. "Why are you holding her like that?"

Sai's eyes frowned together, "All your students are being held, Naruto-kun," he muttered regretfully. Looking over at the raven haired woman he could only whisper, "Take her away." Kamiko's eyes widened as she stared at her sensei, almost begging for him to stop the ANBU from taking her. Naruto's eyes glistened as his chakra flared, Sai quickly looking at him with dull eyes, "Hokage-sama needs to speak with you immediately."

Sasuke's eyes roamed over Naruto as the ANBU vanished with Kamiko. "You're oddly calm."

And with those words, Sasuke felt Naruto's rage as it shook the ground beneath them. Silence echoed between the men as Naruto let his chakra, and Kurama's, rise to an almost uncontrollable level. "The whole villiage will know," he snarled as his eyes flashed a crimsion gleam, "No one messes with my students!" White knuckled, his fists clenched tightly at his side – blood dripping from where his nails had dug into his skin; the memory of Kamiko's begging eyes replaying in his mind. Sasuke gave a quick curt nod as they both darted off to the Hokage's tower.

The smell of strawberries washed over Kakashi as he slowly pried his eyes open, the pinkette curled up against him. Her back pressed tightly against his chest as his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. How had they gotten like that? His head hurt slightly as he thought about the night before.

Sakura shifted in his arms, groaning quietly as she began waking up. "I need to get ready," she whimpered quietly as she turned to the man beside her. She gave a tired smile before softly kissing his forehead.

"Ready for what?" he muttered, his hand still on her waist.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his attempt at keeping her in place, "I have stuff to do before the ball," she muttered softly as she began climbing over the man. A devilish smirk tugged at her lips, her body hovering over his. Curiosity perked in his eyes as she slowly leaned down, her lips brushing against his jawline, "You could always come shower with me," she teased with a smile.

He gave a perverted grin in return as his eyes slowly moved up and down her body, "An old pervert like me needs to keep something to the imagination," he teased back with a wink. She smiled, giving a soft nod as she jumped off him and walked into the bathroom.

"I wont be long," she giggled with a wink as she began taking her clothes off. As the door shut, Kakashi let out a deep breathe that he didn't know he was holding in. The woman did have a hold on him. His grey eye scanned the room, quickly catching on a black dress hanging on the chair next to her desk.

Curiosity slowly got the best of him, silently standing and walking over to examine the fabric. His eyes widened as he held up the dress. _She's wearing this_? He thought in pure alarm. The black dress was made out of silk: a deep v neck, a low back, and much too short for Kakashi's liking. A low growl escaped his lips as he looked at the size; a size too small for the woman. _She wants it to be clingy and to show off her __**assets**_…

As Kakashi stood lost in the make believe image of the woman in the dress in front of him, he was unable to hear said pinkette escape from her quick shower. "What are you doing?" she growled with her hands on her hips.

Kakashi quickly spun around, unable to control his emotions as he looked into her eyes, "You're wearing this?" he snarled.

The darkness in his voice was enough to shock her. Grasping onto the towel that was wrapped around her body, the pinkette gave him a questioning look, "Yeah," she muttered softly, "Why?" she questioned as her eyes scanned the man.

Frustration was evident on his face, his eyes raging with emotions while his lips quivered to hold their stotic façade. "Don't you think it's a little reveiling?" he growled quietly, trying to control himself.

His fist clenched around the fabric of the dress, patiently awaiting her answer. Sakura sighed to herself, her eyes becoming dark, "Really?" she growled quietly. The sudden switch of emotion caught Kakashi off guard, suddenly confused on her actions. Sakura snatched the dress from his hand and put it back on the chair, her eyes sharp as she snapped, "You don't get to tell me what kind of clothes to wear, you're not my date," she snarled.

Her foot dug into the floorboards as she stared at the man, "You've had weeks to ask me, weeks to have an opinion," she sotpped for a moment, trying to contain the anger bubbling under her skin, "One night was all, nothing more. You don't get a say in it anymore, Kakashi."

His eyes widened, her words softly repeating in his mind: Youre not my date. He stopped, eyes on her glowing emerald pools of emotion, "Then go with me," he muttered softly.

A quiet gasp echoed throughout the room, "What?" she questioned asking for a reply. He was silent; Kakashi hated repeating himself. As seconds ticked by, Sakura remained silent. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, "No," she muttered, her voice quivering from the word.

Kakashi's head shot up, his eyes wide as an ache began to fill his chest. She looked up at him, eyes watering suddenly, "You just don't want me with anyone else," she whimpered as she clutched to her chest; heart racing as her lungs began to constrict. The pinkette forced a smile as she closed her eyes, "I wont go with anyone else, Kakashi, but I don't want to go with you just because of your jealousy."

Sakura stopped, silent for a moment as she turned her back to the man, "I'm going to get dressed, you can go home now," her voice was cold; heartless. "I'll see you tomorrow night at the ball…" Sakura whispered as she grabbed a summer dress and ran back into her bathroom; silently begging the man to leave.

"Hokage-sama!" A man screamed as he looked towards the Hokage with fear in his eyes, "Naruto-kun… he's," The doors splintered and scattered across the floor; the man now against an adjacent wall.

Genma sighed, "Naruto-kun, you cant do that _every_ time you're upset." He growled quietly as he looked at the man.

Sasuke, quickly defending the man, shot Genma a dark glare. Naruto stormed in, his feet nearly crashing through the floorboards as he stomped through the room. "Baa-chan!" He snarled as he slammed his fist down on the desk, "Where are my students!" He growled, eyes flashing crimson once again.

Tsunade looked up at the boy; expecting the outburst. "Have a seat," she muttered. Her voice was cool and calm, a razor edge. If it had been any other person to run into her office… frankly they would have taken their last breath minutes ago. Naruto gave a low growl, looking at the woman with a seething look of contempt. "Enough!" she snapped darkly as her fist collided with the desk; breaking it in half.

The shock of the desk breaking sent Naruto back a few steps, Tsunade slowly standing to meet his eyes, "You have no idea the situation that we are in Uzumaki Naruto." She growled darkly as her finger pressed against his chest, "Do you know what day tomorrow is?" Her hazel eyes slowly narrowed, daggers being thrown at the man.

His voice was quiet, but he answered with a smug reply, "The day I stopped the war,"

"And?" she cut him off.

He looked down for a moment, looking at the finger that could easily break his sternum, "The day of peace, without any doubt." Sasuke's eyes roamed the room, quickly sensing the chakra flowing through it. Three of Konoha's strongest shinobi were all in one room; two angry with each other.

Tsunade nodded and went back to her seat; leaning over her desk. With a heavy sigh Tsunade leaned against her hands, "I hate to be the one to do this Naruto, but it is a very serious matter…" her eyes opened, glowing with a protective fire, "There are traitors amongst your students."


	14. The Start

Naruto's eyes bore into the golden eyes of the Hokage, "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he growled quietly as he stared into her eyes. "They haven't even left the village without me!"

Tsunade held up a file and sighed, "There's a lot of things you haven't been paying attention to, Naruto," she muttered at he swiped the file from her hands. "Tamori's been leaving every four days, Takemaru every two."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he slowly stepped next to his best friend, "And the other?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples, "Kamiko's been leaving every other day, twice a day the past few weeks." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the woman, "I know, Naruto, you cant believe it… but the facts are there."

Naruto was silent as he looked through the file: pictures of his students, days and times on when they'd left the village, first-hand accounts of their reactions when confronted, and even proof of Kamiko and Takemaru using their bloodlines to escape being followed. There was no denying that he had missed _something_ about their actions. The blonde rubbed his eyes and sighed softly, "What can we do," he groaned quietly, his tone quickly becoming defeated.

Tsunade's eyes closed slowly as her fingertips massaged her temples softly, "Naruto, just go home, relax." Sasuke's eyes sharpened as he looked at the woman. "The ball is in a few days… Team seven has to be ready at all costs." Naruto looked up in confusion, feeling Sasuke's chakra twisting inside of him. "Despite the threat of a traitor… one of you will be the next Hokage."

The woman's smile curled up into the happiest smile they had seen in years. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Tsunade stood up and did something that no one would have expected. She bowed. "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke," she started as she straigtened herself, "You are two of the three candidates for the position of Hokage."

Naruto's eyes slowly grew, glowing as he took her words in. Sasuke, feeling humbled by the woman in front of him, could only close his eyes. "Wait," Naruto muttered softly as his brows frowned together, Tsunade's smile slowly growing into a smirk as the wheels turned within the man's head. "Sakura-chan!" He screamed happily.

Tsunade smiled proudly, "That's right, _all_ of team seven is up for the position." Naruto's eyes became the size of saucers as he stared at the woman in pure shock. Slowly, as the seconds ticked by, Naruto's eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall. Tsunade smiled at the boy with a proud motherly smile before whispering, "Come give me a hug, baka." Naruto jumped across the room and wrapped his arms around the woman, nearly crushing her with his force. Sasuke just shoved his hands into his pockets, chuckling softly at the sight of his teammate.

"Only a few more days," Sakura whispered to herself as she walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her chest. Her emerald eyes slowly looked over at the dress hanging on the chair. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she felt a weight on her shoulders. _I shouldn't have told him that was my dress_… she thought to herself, _He'll call me a liar the second he sees Ino-pig wearing it._

Another sigh escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. "You sigh a lot, Sakura-chan." Sai muttered softly as he sat in her window sill.

Sakura turned and glared at the man, "Coming into someone's home without being invited is rude," she growled quietly in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sai smiled, giving a simple nod, "Ino-chan sent me." Sakura's brow rose in confusion, "She said you can keep the dress, she found a new one." The confusion was quickly replaced with concern as she looked over at the black dress uncertainly. Sai stepped inside the house and looked at the woman with a soft look, "You're the same size as Ino-chan aren't you?" he asked simply.

Sakura's fingers pressed against her lips as she held her hand above her mouth and confusion, "Yes, why?" she asked quietly as her glowing eyes turned to the cobalt ones held by her teammate. Sai silently walked to her closet, pulling out a green A-line dress, "Was this what you were going to wear?" he asked simply.

"T-That's none of your business!" Sakura gasped out as a blush slowly covered her cheeks. Sai gave her a blank stare, waiting for her answer. "Yeah, it is," the pinkette whispered in a defeated tone.

Sai gave a smile and tossed the green dress into the trash, "Wear the black one," he stated simply as he walked back towards the window. "Kakashi-san will actually fight for you when Uchiha-san gets protective."

Sakura's blush darkened as her eyes fell to the floor, "How do you know about that?"

Sai gave a quiet chuckle, "Word's already spreading, Sakura-chan," the false grin on his face became real as he teased, "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, huh?"

Sakura grinned, "You know it," she chuckled to herself, her hand reaching for the black dress, "Do you really think he'll like it?"

"I like it." Sai said simply, "And that's saying something." Sakura's hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to hold back the chuckle erupting from her chest.

Kakashi adjusted the jacket of suit, quickly pulling up his mask as the door opened. Genma walked in with a grin tugging at his lips, "There's a lot of ladies out there…" he grinned to himself, a well-known perverted grin, "You could find the future Mrs. Hatake out there." The man teased feeling his companion's discomfort but Kakashi could only roll his eye. Leaving the doorway, Genma strode into the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "You actually look decent," the man complimented as an honest smile tugged at his lips.

Kakashi gave the man a shy smile under his mask, an unspoken thank you floating between the two men. "Kakashi! You're the picture of youth!" Called out a man from the doorway; his usual green jumpsuit replaced with black pants and a black suit jacket over a forest green undershirt. Gai ran into the room with pure joy, excitement in every step. "Pride must be coursing through your viens!" he glowed happily as he grabbed Kakashi hands and held them with glistening eyes.

Kakashi rose a brow in confusion, not for the intense jester but for the words that the overly excited man spoke, looking to Genma for answers. Genma chuckled, writing Kakashi's confusion off as a joke. Moments passed as Kakshi stared blankly and Genma could only gasp out, "You really don't know?" He asked quietly as he stared at the man with pure bewilderment. "All three of your students are in the running for the next Hokage." Genma grinned happily as he continued, "And they're choosing who tonight."

Kakshi's eyes widened as he stayed frozen in his spot, _My students? All of them_? His brain wondered as he thought, _My students_, his mind repeated as shock dulled releasing the flood gates of his pride. Never had there been a moment quiet like this; yes there had been pride when Naruto saved the village from Pein, when Sasuke and Naruto had beaten Madara while Sakura single handedly healed the village… but all three of his students were in line for Hokage. The only students he had ever passed as genin were now strong enough for the title of Hokage. _Guess they're not students anymore_.

"That's pride," Genma laughed as Kakashi stood frozen in his thoughts.

Kakashi, finally snapping out of his shock, suddenly asked, "Even Sakura?" It had been a few days since the silver haired man had seen the woman and he was aching for her. Part of him just wanted to hear about the pastel haired woman while another part of him still questioned her abilities in comparison to Naruto or Sasuke, besides her medical ninjustsu.

Both Genma and Gai looked at each other and chuckled, "Sakura-chan? Are you kidding?" Genma chuckled as he thought about the woman's brute strength.

Gai rested his hand on the silver haired man's' shoulder in pure reassurance, "Haruno-san is a fantastic shinobi. Before she quit missions, she was the finest tactician on my team. With medical expertise she was a fantastic assassin. She's saved many lives with just her quick thinking alone."

Kakashi felt something inside him ache as he listened to his friends talk about a woman he didn't know; she was nothing like the kind hearted medic. She wasn't _his_ Sakura. _What kind of Hokage would she be_? He questioned quietly in the depths of his mind, feeling the ache for the woman grow at the thought of her. _Sakura…_ Kakashi looked down pretending to check his clothes once again as he thought about the pinkette_, I wonder who she came with tonight… in that dress_.

Genma adjusted the senbon in his mouth as he looked at the clock on the wall, "Look at the time," he muttered softly as a grin curved his lips. The ball was starting beneath them; music beginning to echo through the halls of the hotel. A greedy smirk played against his lips, "Time to have some fun."

"The flow of you begs us to!" Gai screamed happily as he shot his fist into the air. Kakashi, standing behind the two, couldn't help but laugh to himself; some things would never change.

As they walked down into the gala hall, Kakashi's eyes widened. He hadn't seen this many shinobi since the war. Every village had at least 100 people attending the celebration of the end of the war; as well as to see the next Hokage. Familiar faces that he could put a name to, all dressed up for the biggest party of the year. With so many people, Kaksahi couldn't help but groan; he was never good in crowds. _I guess I'll just have to stick around Genma and Gai until I find other people I know_… The reluctant thought was already causing the man a headache. KAakshi followed the dark haired man through the crowds, his grey eye scanning the crowd of happy people looking for someone he was slightly more comfortable with.

"Kakashi," Genma laughed, "Since you haven't been here before, let me buy you a drink." Kakashi felt a sudden weight on his shoulders as he watched the man walk towards the par. After asking for the drinks, Kakashi's suspicion was rewarded when Genma looked at him and grinned, "Get ready for one hell of a hang over."

Naruto's heart beat in his ears as he waiting at the front door. Today was the day he had waited so long for. "Urg!" he growled out as he began pacing back and forth, his hands running through his hair.

A quiet giggle shocked him from his thoughts, "I've never seen him so nervous!" Sakura cooed as she stepped forward out of the darkness. Naruto's sapphire eyes glistened in the dim light as he looked at the woman, silently admiring her beauty as she floated closer, "Let me fix your tie."

Naruto felt his jaw threaten to drop as he watched the woman walk closer. A silk black dress clung to her body in all the _right_ places. The simple cut of the V neck stopped right in the center of her perky breasts, allowing the perfect amount of cleavage to show. As Naruto's eyes scanned the woman he couldn't help but look her up and down. At the hem of the dress, that ended an inch above mid high, was a layer of simple black lace that added an extra bit of flare. Long, toned, alabaster legs were only amplified by the 3 inch strappy heals that she wore.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he looked at the woman in front of him. Though he could only see her profile, he couldn't help but stand speechless. The low back of her dress went to the curve of her spine white it hugged along her backside. Her pastel hair gleamed in the dim light, pulled up in a messy bun with a clip; the only part of her outfit that was professional. Strands fell and framed her face, but as he looked at her face his eyes widened. _I forgot how beautiful she is_…

Sakura's bright emerald eyes were accentuated by the black and silver smokey eyeshadow that she wore, her long lashes fluttering as her eyes opened and closed, a light red gloss plumbing her lips, and her flawless skin glowed like an angel under the light. _I'm in for a long night_, Sasuke growled to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sasuke stepped closer, a silent grin on his face as he watched the pair. Sakura stood like a statue, glowing in the low light as she adjusted the fidgeting blonde's tie. "Dobe," Sasuke called, alerting the two to his presence, "Don't be nervous," he called nonchalantly, as his hands once again found their way to his pockets.

Sakura's smile softened at the man's words knowing full well that Sasuke was just as nervous but wanting to reassure his best friend that being nervous wouldn't solve anything. Naruto, on the other hand, did not see the Uchiha's true intent, "Teme! You have no idea how long I've waited for this!" he growled.

Sakura, sensing Naruto's tension, cracked her knuckles slowly to get their attention. "We have people waiting for us to arrive," she muttered softly, a soft smile tugging t her lips as the boys slowly walked to her side.

Naruto and Sasuke both took one of Sakura's arms and linked it with their won. A goofy grin played on Naruto's lips as he looked over at his teammates, "Never thought this would happen, did you?" The words made Sakura giggle and Sasuke smirk. Neither of them expected to be standing beside Naruto for the Hokage title. Sakura turned and looked at the cobalt haired man beside her, a secret message sparkling in her eyes, in which Sasuke returned with a soft nod. "Hinata-chan's waiting for me," Naruto beamed with a blush across his cheeks making Sakura laugh. "Oi, Sakura-chan?" he asked quietly as confusion replaced the happy glow in his eyes, "Did you ever find a date?" He asked curiously.

A soft blush painted Sakura's cheeks as her glossy lips curled. Her head turned towards Sasuke trying to keep her giggle to herself, "Not really," she muttered softly as she smiled at the man. The raven haired Uchiha only gave a small devious smirk.

Naruto gave a heavy sigh and looked at the two in confusion, "Teme, this is a bad idea."

Sasuke huffed quietly to himself as his grip around Sakura's arm got tighter, "Lets go," he snapped as he and Naruto pushed open the doors walking into the crowded room. As if on cue, everyone turned and looked at the trio, clapping loudly as they walked in. Sasuke scanned the crowd, watching as all the men kept their hungry eyes watching the pink haired goddess_, It's going to be a long night._

Kamiko felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched her sensei walk into the ballroom. So many questions were running through her mind from the past few days. Her sharp purple eyes scanned the crowd looking for her teammates, Did Hokage-sama not let them free…? She questioned softly as she pressed her shoulder against the wall, cradling her arms. I've never felt so alone… Doubt crept through her mind as the world became silent to her. Suddenly, Kamiko was pulled through the dark doorway; a hand over her mouth.

Kamiko felt her back pressed against the wall as her shoulder was gripped tightly, a hand over her mouth, "Shh!" hushed a familiar voice. Kamiko stared wide eyed at the shinobi in front of her. "Are you done freaking out?"

Slowly, the shinobi moved his hand from her mouth, "Takemaru!" Kamiko gasped out loudly as anger bubbled benieth her skin, "What the hell?" she snapped darkly.

Takemaru's gold eyes glowed in the dark light as he glared at the younger girl, "Shut up," he snarled as he looked out to the crowd once again, "I need you to stay away from all the ANBU, okay? I know you know who they are."

Kamiko's brows frowned in confusion as she looked at her team mate, "Why?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Please, I need you safe," he muttered softly as he lowered his head, "I have to find Tamori-chan before anything starts."

"Starts?" Kamiko's eyes widened suddenly as she understood what was going on, "What's going to happen, Takemaru?"

"The Hokage thinks that we're traitors, all of us. She's going to have the ANBU execute us after the ball." Takemaru bowed his head once again as he looked at his teammate with pleading eyes, "I need to keep you both safe… so give me time to find Tamori-chan."

"Tamori-chan's missing? Isnt she with the other medics?" Kamiko asked as her eyes became sharp and calculating. Something's not right…

Takemaru shook his head, "I went to check, she's not there," he muttered with pure concern as his eyes continued to scan the crowd outside the doorframe.

_He's lying_, her purple eyes scanned the man once again, watching his body movements. Kamiko nodded, _He's being honest about not knowing where she is though_… seeing the confusion in the man's eyes was enough for her_. Somehow, I need to find Kakashi-san before anything happens. Tamori-chan and Takemaru… they're both up to something_.


	15. Kiss

Tamori bowed her head, her mahogany bangs falling over her eyes as she listened to the people speaking. The young woman never said a single word as the orders were dealt out. "Tamori?" A man asked in a harsh tone, "Are you paying attention? You're a big part of this," he snarled darkly as he grabbed the woman's arm.

At the touch of the man, Tamori's head snapped up, a kunai at the man's throat, "You underestimate me." She snapped back, her once sincere eyes burning with a fight that none of the shinobi around her had ever seen. Slowly, the man's hand dropped from her arm, his eyes burning with hatred as he stared at her, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto's student." Turning her back on the small group of people, with sharp eyes she turned and looked back, "Don't you _dare_ underestimate me."

The small crowd was silent as she walked out into the crowd of people, quieting her chakra. "Are you sure this was a good idea?" Questioned a shadowy figure, "What happens if she fails?"

The man could only grin, "What would it matter? She's been ostracized by the village already. She knows her place."

Genma pressed the porcelain against his lips once again, smirking at the man beside him, "It's been a long time since I've gotten to drink with you," he teased as he looked over to the tipsy Copy Ninja. "Still cant hold your liquor, I see," he teased as he drank the sake within the cup.

Kakashi gave a quiet groan, frustrated with the fact that he had to keep looking away, pulling his mask down, and drinking the sake, "It'd be easier with a straw." He muttered softly under his breath.

Genma laughed, patting the man on the shoulder, "But that's no fun for me!" Kakashi could only sigh and lean against his arm. Genma's slowly faded, "Wow," he gasped out as he nudged Kakashi's side, "Look." Hesitantly, Kakashi turned to see what Genma had been staring at.

With just a simple look, Kakshi felt his heart begin to race. Though there were so many people in the room, Kakashi's eyes went straight to what Genma had seen; straight to _her_. Haruno Sakura stood in the center of a circle of men, laughing politely to herself at their shameless flirting. His eyes couldn't help but go up and down her body as he stared at her in shock. The woman in front of him was nothing short of a goddess by the way she looked. Genma took another shot and grinned, "Looks like Sakura-chan's getting laid tonight." He chuckled. Kakashi's eyes sharpened as he instinctively hit the man next to him, making Genma laugh even more. "Calm down, Kakashi, we all know she's spoken for."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he stared at the man, "W-What do you mean?" he stuttered softly as he waited for the man to explain; his heart pounding in his ears. _Shit_.

Genma rose a brow, "What else _don't_ you know about your students?" Kakashi's eyes only narrowed, urging the man to explain quicker than he was. "Sakura-chan's engaged to the Uchiha."

"What?" the word was breathless, Kakashi's heart sinking into his stomach as his breathing became almost none existent.

Suddenly caught off guard Kakashi nearly fell off his chair as an elbow collided with his ribcage. "Kakashi-san!" Kamiko groaned as the blush painted across his face, the smell of liquor flowing from his every moment. "Man, you stink," she groaned as she held her nose. Kakashi lethargically turned to the woman, "Can we talk?" Kamiko whimpered quietly as her eyes softened. The action alone made Kakashi feel slightly unsettled.

Genma turned, a drunken blush painting across his cheeks as well, a smirk playing softly on his features, "You two talk… I see something I like better."

Kakashi gave a low growl, _Damn it, he needs to explain_, but he could only shake his head as his best friend left his seat; prowling after some unsuspecting woman.

Kakashi turned to the girl with a blank expression, waiting for her to explain herself. "Drinking?" she questioned as she looked at the sake in his hand. He looked away, knowing full well what the young woman was thinking. "I'm actually kind of surprised," she muttered quietly, a smirk on her lips as she quickly gained the man's attention. "You're drinking while Genma-san is flirting with Haruno-san."

Kakashi's eyes tore from Kamiko and landed on Genma and Sakura. Genma softly taking her hand and leading her away from the group of men; blush painting Sakura's cheeks. "Damn it." Kakashi groaned out as he took another shot, motioning for the bartender to get him another. His frustration was reaching an all time high as he turned and looked at the confused teen at his side, "What?"

Kamiko's brows frowned together, _He wont be much help like this… but maybe_… She bit her lip softly and smiled, "I just cant find Tamori-chan," she muttered softly, "Do you know where the medics would be?" She asked happily, hiding every emotion . Kakashi shook his head, his eyes wondering over to Genma and Sakura as they stood against the wall looking over the many people dancing. "Oh, I'll just ask Haruno-san!"

"I'll do it." Kakashi muttered softly. Kamiko smirked and nodded, not fighting Kakashi's need to talk to the pinkette. Without another word, Kakashi stood up from his chair, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked off to confront the pinkette. _She's engaged? To Sasuke_?

"Have you seen her? Haruno-san?" A voice muttered quietly, the name catching Kakashi's attention. His pace slowed as he listened to the conversation coming from a small group of men. "I'd give anything for a girl like that! She's nearly Hokage and just _look_ at her!"

"And can you believe it? A beauty like that, engaged into one of the most powerful clans." Another whispered quietly, his eyes looking over at the pastel haired woman, "She's perfect."

"Don't look too long, the Uchiha's protective of her. He's been watching her every move all night."

Kakashi couldn't help but growl to himself, frustrated by the words. _Everyone's staring at her like she's a prize. A prize Sasuke won_, he thought to himself bitterly. His fists clenched tightly in his pockets as he walked closer to the woman, unable to control his mind from wondering. _He'll get __**that**__ smile from her, he'll get to make her laugh, to touch her, _His mind grew dark as images began to fill his head of the pink haired woman weeks ago during their night alone, **_he'll_**_ get to make her moan, to complete her in every way, to grow old with her_… Slowly, Kakashi lifted his head, catching the glowing eyes of the woman his mind was stuck on.

Her emerald eyes pierced through him, making him forget everything he had thought about. _Sakura_… his whole body yearned for her to smile, anything to let him know that she hadn't completely forgotten him. _Is it really true, Sakura, you're engaged to Sasuke_?

Why is he looking at me like that? Sakura questioned to herself as she looked at the man approaching her, her eyes begging for any word to escape his lips_. Something's wrong, he looks so upset. Turning to the man beside her_, she giggled absentmindedly at something he had said, "Genma-san, if you don't mind?" she whispered quietly as her eyes darted towards a small hallway with a restroom sign in the doorway.

Genma scratched the back of his head and nodded, "Please do." He muttered softly as his eyes scanned the room for any more women who he could swipe away from a crowd.

Sakura's eyes met Kakashi's once again before she began walking towards the restroom, her fingertips trailing along the wall as she disappeared; Kakashi quickly following after her.

She stood at the end of the hallway with her hands clasped in front of her, a smile glowing as she looked at his silhouette, "Kakashi," she whispered softly, "It's good to see you," she beamed cheerfully as she tried to hide the confusion and concern in her voice.

Kakashi looked at her, emotions swirling within his grey eyes. _That smile_… Every step brought him closer to the woman, her eyes analyzing him carefully. When he was right in front of her, he slowly pulled his hands from his pockets. His body yearned for the heat more than ever, knowing that he would never have her again. "Sakura," he whispered softly.

She stepped closer, one hand reaching up to cup his cheek while the other rested on his chest, "You look so sad, Kakashi," her brow frowned together as she looked at the man. A quiet gasp escaped her lips as Kakashi's arms encircled her waist, pulling her as close as possible. _Kakashi… _her eyes softened as her palms rested against his chest, her forehead nuzzling against his neck.

"You're engaged," Kakashi whispered slowly, the warmth right under his fingertips yet still seeming unattainable even with her in his arms. With the simple words his fingers twitched against her bare back, her soft skin searing his fingertips yet never fully consuming him.

Sakura's eyes fluttered shut as she held back tears for a moment, her fingers tangling in his shirt as their embrace tightened. "I-It's not what you think," she whispered softly as she slowly pulled away. Ever so slowly she hooked her fingers on his mask; slowly tugging down. Her eyes shifted uncomfortably from his lips to his eyes, "There's a lot you don't know, Kakashi," she whispered quietly as she bit her lip softly.

Her fingertips ran over his skin, leaving the trail of heat that he longed for. Her face was so close that he could feel her breath dancing over his lips, the smell of her lip gloss lingering in the air. The way she was looking at him caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up; the intensity in her eyes going straight to his soul. "Then tell me," he whispered defeatedly as his eyes shut, "Because… I cant stand the thought of any of this." Her brow frowned together in confusion as she looked at the man, his hands slowly dropping from her back, "I-I'm not good at this," he growled quietly almost to himself, his hands digging in his pocket, "but I want to try," he whispered as he slowly pulled a necklace from his pocket; dangling it in front of the woman's face.

Sakura's eyes memorized the jewelry quickly, a gasp lingering in the air from her shock. Kakashi held a durable, yet decorated, silver chain with a pendant dangling at the end. A large soft pink pearl hung like a pendulum at the end of the chain, a glittering diamond standing between the pearl and the silver. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, "What is this…?" she questioned softly.

The man seemed just as confused by it as she did. He shrugged his shoulders and took a step back, "A gift," he whispered softly as he motioned for her to turn around, which she quickly complied. Kakashi silently put the necklace on the woman, his eyes roaming over her skin, "I didn't know you were engaged when I got it… but it wouldn't fit anyone else."

Sakura let her fingers run along the silver chain, her eyes tearing up as she turned back to the man, "Why?" she gasped out quietly.

Kakashi cupped her cheek in his hand, running his course thumb over her cheek as a single tear finally fell, "Because, you deserve better than I could ever give…" Kakashi felt his body beg for the woman; her tears making him ache with the need for her smile. A small smile tugged at his lips as he gave into all the things he had been avoiding.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his lips against hers; a soft shy kiss. Her mind shut down as her eyes fluttered shut, her lips moving against his. Kakashi felt heat explode throughout his body as the woman returned his kiss. He softly brushed his tongue against her lips, _She tastes so sweet_… Just as he thought that, he tasted something sweeter; her tongue. Her hot wet tongue brushed against his softly. _I cant, she's engaged_. Kakashi, quickly regaining his conscious, slowly pulled away; only to have the woman softly suck at his bottom lip. Damn it…

She gave a quiet whimper as she looked at him in confusion, her fingers tracing over her lips softly. Kakashi bowed his head, quickly putting his mask back on, "Sakura," he whispered softly as he tried to explain what had just happened. His hands slowly found their way back to his pockets as he shifted uncomfortably, "As much as I _want_ to… I wont be able to love you the way you want." His eyes pleaded with her for a single bit of understanding, yet the tears glistening in her eyes was enough for him.

"That's enough." A low growl echoed through the hall. The voice was enough to make Sakura's tears fall from her eyes as she ran into the man's arms, his crimson eyes never leaving the silver haired man. Sasuke's arms wrapped around the woman as he continued to glare at the man, "That's enough." He repeated once again, his tone harsh as he directed the words towards his former sensei. Sasuke cupped Sakura's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away her tears, Sasuke whispered quietly to the woman, "Go back to the ball, I want to talk to Kakashi."

Sakura didn't even look back, refusing to speak as she walked back into the crowd. Sasuke watched her carefully until she had found Ino and Sai; feeling content now that she was with friends. "What the hell," Sasuke snarled as he looked back at his sensei.

Kakashi rose his hands in defense, "It was just a simple kiss," he quickly whimpered feeling the Uchiha's rage only grow.

"Not that," he snarled as he clenched his fists at his sides, "Telling her you want to love her," his crimson eyes sharpened, "Don't get her hopes up if you don't mean it."

* * *

_WE HAVE A KISS_

_I REPEAT_

_WE HAVE A __**KISS**_

_I hope you guys liked this chapter x3 please tell me what you think. Also, who's excited to see who's the real traitor of Naruto's team. How will Kakashi and Sakura figure their shit out? WHO'S GOING TO BE HOKAGE?! _


End file.
